Elementalist Lux and the Hazards of Summoner's Rift
by Runty Grunty
Summary: Elementalist Lux mysteriously ends up in Summoner's Rift, seemingly guided by an unseen hand through the jungle. But something sinister is affecting the jungle monsters, leading to a series of erotic encounters with the various creeps. Can Lux get to the bottom of this? Each chapter will be tagged for various kinks. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Starting Out Light

Hello everyone! Runty Grunty here with a completely new story!

I've been rather busy with RL stuff, which is why I haven't updated Bathhouse of Legends in a while. That, along with my previous laptop breaking on me (and thus losing a lot of stuff on it) means I have to write new chapters from scratch. However, after the release of Lux's newest Ultimate skin, I knew I was going to have to write some smut about it, so for now, Bathhouse of Legends will be on a bit of a hiatus.

However, I sincerely hope this story will make it up to you.

I present to you: **Elementalist Lux and the Hazards of Summoner's Rift!**

And for this first chapter, you can expect some pretty vanilla bestiality (sorta?) between our Lady of Luminosity/the Elements, and a big stone brute with a cock made of energy!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **#1: Starting Out Light – Light Lux, Blue Sentinel**

A faint moan escaped Lux's lips as she stirred from her sleep. Her head was clouded, but she immediately knew something was wrong, for she could not feel the soft silks of her bed. In fact, her mattress felt hard as a rock.

Upon opening her eyes, she discovered why this was: she was not in her home.

"H-Huh… what…? Where…?"

Dazed and confused, Lux rose from her side to try and make sense of her surroundings. As her vision cleared, she recognized the familiar statues and architecture. It was Summoner's Rift, and she was in the southern ruins.

But Summoner's Rift had been abandoned for centuries. Why was she there now?

The light mage looked about inquisitively as she got to her feet. She had grown considerably since she had last stepped foot onto Summoner's Rift, back when she was a teenager. Now a fully-grown adult, and a master of the elements, Luxanna Crownguard was as beautiful as she was brilliant. Her blonde hair was elegantly tied in a bun and adorned with a bejeweled crown, accompanied by matching earrings. She had long-since given up her silver breastplate and navy-blue jumpsuit for a shimmering white-and-gold dress that left her now-considerable cleavage and the upper half of her back on display. White gloves and knee-high boots finished the ensemble, making her look as though she were royalty.

She was no longer just the Lady of Luminosity. She was now the Lady of the Elements, though she still held her affinity for light.

And yet despite all this, she still had no idea why she was in Summoner's Rift. The last time she had been there was with Ezreal on one of his adventures, exploring the ruins of the Rift. And judging by her surroundings, Lux knew the site had to be still abandoned. All she could hear were the sounds of nature.

But as she looked around for any clue to why she was there, she saw a ball of pale light near one of the exits to the base. She could not understand why, but Lux felt as if this light was beckoning her.

She stepped slowly toward the light, her wand materializing in her hand. Something about the whole thing seemed off.

As she nearly touched it, the light shied away from her, floating off into the jungle. Lux continued to approach it, and again it moved away, clearly meaning for her to follow it.

So, she followed it, and soon she found herself surrounded by the trees and stones of Summoner's Rift. For what felt like hours, she followed the small ball of light, hoping it might lead her to some answers. Whenever she tried to get closer to it, it would shy away from her, never allowing her to touch it.

After a third failed attempt to catch the ball of light, Lux said to herself, "This is getting weird."

Soon she had followed the light ball to a clearing at the foot of a tall crag. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was the inert form of a Sentinel, one of the giant stone constructs that dwelled within Summoner's Rift. This one was motionless, even as Lux approached it curiously.

Lux placed a hand upon the Sentinel, seeing if it would respond. Nothing happened. She turned to look again at her surroundings, and realized the small ball of light she had been following was gone.

"Oh great, now I've lost my guide," said Lux. "Now what?"

As Lux pondered what to do next, she failed to notice as the Sentinel's body began to emit a blue glow. But then, as the stone behemoth shifted, the sound of its awakening made Lux spin on her heel to see the beast rising from its slumber. A deep groan came from the Sentinel as it stood tall, and Lux readied herself for a fight.

Lux did not hesitate as she threw a Light Binding spell at the Sentinel, but to her shock the spell simply passed through the creature, causing it no harm.

"W-What?"

Lux tried following up with a Lucent Singularity. Again, the light spell had no effect.

Lux grimaced. Maybe it was impervious to light magic? One of her other forms could surely suffice.

The Lady of the Elements rose from the ground as magic flowed around her, and as her body began to glow she said, "Elements of change, heed my– KYAAHH!"

Unexpectedly, Lux's spell shorted out, sending a jolt of unstable magic through her body and sending her to the ground on her posterior. Embarrassed and surprised, Lux couldn't help but nurse her sore bottom from the impact as her mind raced over what just happened.

"W-What just happened? Why can't I change form?"

Ever since becoming an Elementalist, Lux had relied on her newfound ability to change to various elemental forms, each altering her magic to let her face virtually any situation. But now that she couldn't transform, and her light magic was ineffective, Lux was at a loss of what to do.

The grinding of stone snapped her attention back to the Sentinel, and she looked up just in time to see the golem reaching for her with its massive right hand.

Lux screamed as the Sentinel grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from the ground, her wand left out of her grip. The Sentinel's thumb clumsily caught hold of the top of her dress, and Lux's face turned red as it tore, releasing her sizable breasts into the open. She reflexively covered herself with her hands, only to realize seconds later that the Sentinel probably didn't care.

"U-Unhand me, you brute!" Lux shouted, trying to regain her composure. "Let me go this instant or you'll be sorry!"

The Sentinel did not respond to her threat, instead simply looking at her in its grip. Lux wriggled as she tried to free herself, but it was no use. She was trapped.

Seconds later, Lux began to wonder why the Sentinel hadn't killed her yet. They weren't known for being merciful to trespassers on whatever land they guarded.

Then, the sound of cracking stone made Lux look down at the golem's legs. But then she saw something that made her eyes shoot wide open.

A part of the Sentinel's pelvic region had broken away, and a stream of magical energy was now pouring out of the breach. The energy seemed to be coalescing into a solid shape. And within moments, it took the unmistakable form of a humungous cock, though it still retained its blue magical color.

"W-W-What is that?! Wait, you aren't planning to–"

As if to answer Lux's question, the Sentinel shifted her in its hand and moved her toward its magical phallus, angling it toward her most precious spot. Additional small streams of blue energy shot underneath Lux's white skirt and tore away her silky panties to expose her pink pussy.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Lux screamed in terror. The Sentinel's dick had to be at least as wide as her arm, and over a foot long! And now it was about to use her like a sex toy!

"No! NO! Stop! You can't do this! Please, you mustn't! PLEASE – NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lux's pleas turned into a scream as the Sentinel's energy cock pushed its way inside, stretching her walls to their limits almost immediately. Not being solid matter, the cock easily bypassed her cervix to reach her womb. Her eyes burst into tears as she looked back at her stone-faced rapist. The creature didn't even look her in the eye.

"It hurts! It hurts! Stop! Take it out! Stop it! AAAAHHHH!"

Lux kept shrieking as she brought her fists down on the Sentinel's massive hand, yet the Sentinel completely ignored her struggles as it moved her up and down its cock. Her head shook from side to side, trying to do anything to get the Sentinel to stop, but it was no use.

 _This can't be happening_ , Lux thought. _This must be a bad dream. Why is it doing this to me?_

Lux could not fathom why the jungle monster was raping her. She didn't even know Sentinels were capable of such a thing. But regardless of why, the monster continued to use her as a cocksleeve, while Lux continued to cry out each time the monster moved her up and down its shaft. She wasn't a virgin, having lost her first time years ago, but she had never felt so stretched before.

Soon her cries began to change their tone. At first, they were cries of pain, but within a few minutes, moans of pleasure replaced them. Lux couldn't believe it, but this monster raping her was starting to feel… good.

"Ahh! Aaahhhn! W-What's h-happening to me? Why does this feel so… so good?"

And there was good reason for this. With each thrust it made, the Sentinel infused Lux's body with pure mana, sending it coursing through her. Bit by bit, it was transferring its Crest of Insight into her, and in doing so it was easing her pain.

Lux soon found herself out of strength left to struggle against the Sentinel. All she could do was continue to moan and sob weakly.

"P-Please… just stop… No… No more…"

Within moments, she felt the pulsing energies within her womb begin to fluctuate. It was as if something were soon to be released…

She realized what this meant a second later, and immediately began to panic.

"W-Wait! You're not going to– WAIT! NOT INSIDE! Please, take it out! Take it– NOOOOO! DOOOONNNN'T!"

Lux's pleas were ignored as the Sentinel reached its climax, releasing a flood of magical energy into her body. The surge of power caught Lux by surprise, as she had been expecting a flood of cum instead. The magical energies brought her immediately to her limit, and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed.

Seconds later, the Sentinel's grip on Lux loosened, and its magical cock faded away as its power was transferred into Lux's body. Lux slid down within the Sentinel's grip and collapsed to the ground, trembling in shock as she gasped for air, her pussy continuing to drip with her own fluids. Above her, the Sentinel's body began to dim, and within moments it returned to its former dormancy.

A few minutes passed before Lux could catch her breath. Slowly she got to her feet, still in pain from her violation, and looked up at the now-motionless Sentinel. She had half a mind to blast the thing into dust, but considering what it had just done to her, she didn't want to wake it up.

Beyond that, she could only think of one thing: she wanted to go home.

Scooping up her wand, Lux gave it a quick wave, surrounding herself with shimmering lights. Within seconds, her damaged dress and panties quickly repaired themselves, though her panties quickly found themselves drenched by her still-dripping pussy.

Having fixed her wardrobe, Lux began to chant a new spell, one that would open a portal to her home. To her dismay, nothing happened. She tried again, and once again got no result. Even with the magic of the Crest of Insight flowing through her, her portal spell simply would not work.

"Nononono… I'm trapped here? What is going on? Why is this happening to me?" Lux said aloud to herself.

As Lux frantically wracked her mind for an answer, a familiar small light caught her eye. Turning, she saw the small ball of light again, hovering before a new path into the Rift.

For a moment, Lux was unsure if she should follow the light. It had already led her to the Sentinel and to getting fucked by it, so who knew what other disaster it could lead her into. But on the other hand, she was completely lost, couldn't get back home, and had no one to help her.

It seemed her choice was made for her.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this…_

Sighing in dismay, Lux reluctantly began to follow the ball of light again.

* * *

Lux's troubles are only getting started. I can Garen-tee it! XD

Each chapter is going to feature Lux in a different elemental form and dealing with a different kink, but all of it is going to involve the jungle monsters of Summoner's Rift. Don't expect any truly gross tags, though (i.e. scat, gore, Gamzee Makera, etc.); I get turned off by stuff like that, and I'll bet you do too. But we'll definitely have at least one tentacle section and at least one with Poros!

So stay tuned, and please leave reviews!


	2. Too Hot To Handle!

Just so you all know, these chapters are going to come out on a "when it's done" basis. I'll be working as fast as I can, but just don't expect a steady schedule.

Now, for this next chapter, we have our second buff monster, the Brambleback! And Lux is going to be getting really hot under the collar here!

More bestiality, non-con, and large insertions here.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#2: Too Hot To Handle! – Fire Lux, Red Brambleback**

Lux couldn't help but be nervous as she followed the small ball of light through the jungle of Summoner's Rift. After all, being recently violated by a Sentinel would put anyone on edge.

Cautiously she made her way through the foliage, keeping her eyes and ears open for any signs of trouble. With her portal spells not working, and her ability to change forms seemingly locked, she was in quite a pickle.

A second later, the sound of rustling leaves from above caught Lux's attention, and she spun rapidly toward the sound. To her relief, she caught sight of some squirrels chasing one another through the branches.

Sighing, Lux turned back to where she had been going. But to her dismay, the small ball of light had once again vanished.

"Oh no, not again!" Lux moaned.

She looked all around, trying to find some sign of the light ball she had been following, but it was nowhere to be found. And without that little guide, she was once again lost.

It was at this moment, however, that Lux decided that, maybe, following that little orb was a bad idea. Maybe if she tried to find the river, she could get her bearings and find her way out of this place on her own.

Lux began to move downhill. But as she did, a strange fog began to roll over the Rift, soon blinding her to her surroundings. She couldn't even see her own feet!

And within seconds, that blindness cost her, and Lux yelped as she tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. Her wand flew from her grip, and became lost in the mist.

Wincing in pain as she pushed herself up, Lux realized "My wand! Where's my wand?!" and began scrambling around to try and find it.

Within moments, she saw a familiar glint in the fog. Her face lit up as she stumbled over toward her wand. But then her expression dropped as she saw a brown root seemingly clench her magical instrument.

No, it wasn't brown. It was _red_ …

A loud creaking was soon followed by a roar, and Lux found herself face to face with a large and very agitated Brambleback.

Lux broke out into a sweat. Bramblebacks had a natural resilience to magic, and this one was keeping her from her wand. But she knew she would never outrun it. She had to fight.

Lux began to prepare a spell.

"Light, heed my– GWAAAH?!"

Unexpectedly, a searing heat surged into Lux's very being, and flames surrounded her body. Seconds later, Lux emerged from the flames, having transformed into her Fiery form. Her platinum-blonde hair now was a vibrant orange, and her white dress had been replaced by a red, violet, and white ensemble. Even her eyes had changed to an orange color.

But despite being familiar with this form, Lux hadn't been prepared for the unexpected change.

"W-What the hell? What's going on here?! Why the hell am I– AAHHHH!"

During Lux's confusion, the Brambleback had taken advantage of the Elementalist's surprise. Before she could react, the Brambleback struck a blow to her head, sending Lux tumbling to the ground as stars flashed before her eyes. A second later, Lux found herself pinned on her back with the Brambleback looming over her.

"Let me go! Get off me, you son of a bitch!" Lux snapped, her Fiery form making her rather quick to anger and her mouth sharp as a blade.

But compared to her tongue, the Brambleback's claws proved sharper. Angered by Lux's shouting, the Brambleback swiftly swiped one of its claws at Lux, and she gasped in shock as the front of her dress was torn to ribbons, along with her now-red panties. Her ample breasts jiggled enticingly upon their release, and her pussy once again was exposed, this time with a tuft of orange hair decorating it.

Lux had a good idea where this was going. Seconds later, her suspicions were confirmed as an opening appeared from the Brambleback's belly, and the unmistakable form of the monster's cock came out. It glowed a strange orange light, and looked to be at least as large as the Sentinel's cock had been, maybe even larger!

 _No… NO FUCKING WAY!_

The Brambleback pressed one of its claws into Lux's shoulder, pinning her to the ground as six additional limbs sprouted from the Brambleback's sides. Four of the vine-like limbs grabbed her knees and ankles, forcing her legs apart in a spread-eagle pose with her feet planted on the ground. The remaining two wrapped around her waist and pulled up so her back arched, lining her up with monster's erect cock.

"No– NononoNONONO! Get the fuck off me, you bastard! Get away from MEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Lux's heated threats turned into a wail of pain as the Brambleback's cock plowed into her pussy, sending a burning hot heat into her body. It felt as though her vaginal canal had been penetrated by a torch, and only her fiery form kept her from being burned alive.

"NO! NO, NOT AGAIN! AAAAGH! STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! EYAAAAA!"

The fiery elementalist shook her head from side to side in disbelief, mortified that she was being raped for the second time that day. And once again, she couldn't do anything to protect herself; all she could do was try to hit the Brambleback as it thrust into her, with each thrust making her scream in pain as her upper back was forced into the ground.

As the Brambleback pushed deeper and deeper into her cunt, Lux's cries grew louder. When the beast's cock struck her cervix, Lux howled as she balled her hand into a fist and delivered as hard a punch as she could to the Brambleback's face… and nearly broke her hand in the process. She looked down to see the damage she had done to her hand, and only then did she see the bulge in her navel that moved with every thrust, and her eyes went wide as saucers.

 _Forget a torch!_ _It's like I'm being fucked by a burning log!_

Seemingly angered by Lux punching it in the face, the Brambleback reared back and delivered a powerful thrust, and Lux shrieked in agony as her cervix was breached. The Brambleback's cock now struck the back of her womb, her navel distending from the sheer size of the monster's cock.

Lux began to panic. She could see an orange glow coming from within her womb. Was this thing's cock truly on fire?! If it was, not even her fiery powers would save her!

"NONONO–AAAAHHHH! YOU'RE TEARING ME APART! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! AAAAGGGGHHHH! I SWEAR, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASHES IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT! STOOOOOOOP!"

But her pleas went unheeded. The Brambleback just continued to fuck her harder and harder, further intensifying her pain. Her breasts bounced wildly, enticing the Brambleback, which brought two more of its smaller limbs down to grasp her tits tightly. Lux tried to pry the limbs off her chest, but the Brambleback would not let go, pinching her nipples, and clenching down hard on her boobs. Like the monster's cock, these limbs seemed to burn with some hidden heat. Lux tried again to hit the Brambleback, but it sprouted another pair of limbs and grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms above her head against the ground, leaving her completely bound and helpless.

"NONOONOOO! PLEASE, STOOOP! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP MEEEEE!"

Lux's cries for help went unanswered. Besides the beast that was currently raping her, she was completely alone. With her body ensnared she could do nothing to defend herself, nor stop the Brambleback from continuing its hard thrusts into her womb.

And from all this heat, Lux couldn't stop herself from beginning to moan.

 _G-Gods-dammit…_ _Why the… Why the fuck am I getting off on this? This is so wrong, but I… I feel so hot…_

Lux still screamed a bit from the Brambleback's harsh thrusts, yet slowly she was replacing those screams with moans of pleasure. She just couldn't stop herself; her mind knew it was wrong, but the pleasure was overwhelming. The heat from the Brambleback continued to drive her further and further up the wall.

Then she realized that she had been unconsciously bucking her hips, trying to meet each of the Brambleback's thrusts. Her eyes began to swell with tears with the realization that her body was betraying her, and her mind was starting to crack.

 _I'm… I'm losing it… I can't be enjoying this…! But my body… Please, someone… Save me…_

Despite the protests in her mind, Lux continued to moan loudly as the Brambleback kept fucking her. The small limbs stroked her arms and legs and coiled around her breasts, flicking and twisting her nipples before pulling them taut and then letting them snap back to her body, and then they'd coil around again to repeat the process. Her body was drowning in pleasure, and Lux could only cry at how her body was surrendering to it.

Then, looking back at the Brambleback, Lux saw what she thought was the equivalent of the monster's testicles beginning to glow orange. At the same time, the Brambleback's thrusts quickened their pace.

It was going to cum!

Rationality returned to Lux as she screamed in protest.

"NO! NOO! DON'T! STOP! TAKE IT OUT! DON'T YOU DARE CUM INSIDE!"

But the Brambleback didn't stop. Instead, it just kept thrusting faster.

"NONONO! DON'T! I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTHY SPERM INSIDE ME! TAKE IT OUT! TAKEITOUT! TAKEIT– AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lux's protests were futile, and soon she shuddered and screamed as the Brambleback released its load directly into her womb. But just like with the Sentinel, rather than just sperm, it was releasing raw magical energy into Lux's body, infusing her with its fiery power. Yet this didn't make the process any less painful; the heat from creature's spunk felt like someone had filled Lux's insides with molten lava. She was practically hyperventilating as she made short shrieks of pain, watching as her navel began to glow almost white-hot as it inflated slightly, her womb bloated with the Brambleback's cum.

 _I'm gonna die…_ _This thing's cumming inside me and it… it burns… I'll be burned alive by this thing's cum…! I don't wanna die like this…_

But death was not what awaited Lux. A minute passed before the Brambleback finished releasing its load, its many extra limbs releasing their hold on Lux. Two of the limbs helped to pull the Brambleback's cock out of Lux's insides, exiting her with a slimy 'pop'. The creature's cum seeped from her pussy as Lux toppled to the ground on her back, the girl trembling in shock.

As the Brambleback sauntered off, Lux lay almost motionless, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head. But still she gasped for breath, with life still flowing through her. Inside of her, the Brambleback's cum slowly began leaking out of her swollen womb, creating a messy orange puddle between her legs.

It took Lux a moment to realize that she wasn't, in fact, being burned alive from the inside out, much to her relief. The elementalist slowly got to her feet, her loins still aching with pain from her recent rape as she steadied herself against a tree.

"W-What the fuck is wrong with this place?" Lux asked aloud. "And why is this happening to ME?! I swear, if I ever see that bastard Brambleback again, I'll turn his ashes into cinders! I'll– GYAH!?"

As Lux was ranting on, she was startled as her body transformed again, reverting her back to her Light form. The white dress was torn in a manner similarly to how her Fiery dress had been ripped, leaving her still-dripping pussy and breasts on display.

"Huh?! What the– What's happening to me?"

The confusion of everything that was happening to Lux began to take its toll on the poor girl's mind. Afraid, Lux made a startled jump as she heard a rustling in some nearby brush. Magically, she drew her wand to her from the ground where the Brambleback had left it, and then she broke into a run, terrified of whatever else might be stalking her. She was so scared she didn't even take the time to fix her wardrobe. She just wanted to get out of Summoner's Rift before something else forced itself upon her.

But in her haste to flee, Lux failed to watch where she was going, and she shrieked as she tripped again over a thick root. Her head struck against a tree branch as she fell, and her consciousness quickly left her as she toppled to the jungle floor.

Then everything went black…

* * *

Poor Lux... T_T

Just so you guys know, this might be a smutfic, but I actually have a story to go with it. It might not be a super-compelling plot, but there'll be a reason behind the madness and sexiness. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, though.

Please leave reviews! Give me some good feedback and I'll see if I can get the next chapter out for Christmas!


	3. Serving the King

Merry Christmas everyone!

Today's segment will reveal a little more about what's going on in Summoner's Rift for Lux, but only a little. You didn't really come here for a gripping story, did you? No, you came for sexy times, and that is what you shall get!

Speaking of which, this chapter differs from the last two in that it'll be consensual, featuring a paizuri, fellatio, and most importantly, POROS!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#3: Serving the King – Ice Lux, Poro King, Poros**

Lux moaned softly as consciousness slowly returned to her. Her body felt cold, yet small patches of warmth seemed to be brushing up against her in unusual places. Her vision was a blur as her eyes fluttered open, and all she could hear was her own head ringing.

But then she felt something… wet touch her face. It was like something had just licked her.

Alarmed, Lux's eyes shot open, and her gaze met that of a small ball of white fur and an oversized tongue. The Poro made a small, happy sound as it licked her face again.

"A-Ah! S-Stop that! Stop slobbering on me!" Lux said in surprise, her voice deeper than usual.

Realizing her altered tone, Lux looked down at her body. Her dress had been repaired, though now it was a multitude of blues and crystals, while her hair had changed to a bright baby blue color. She was in her Ice form somehow. Lux was left completely puzzled by this, as normally she needed to use her powers actively to change her forms. She had never once done it in her sleep or while unconscious before.

Putting said detail out of her mind, Lux saw that her body was covered by Poros, which were either sleeping or simply snuggling next to her body, as if trying to warm her. She appeared to be in a grove covered in snow, one she had never seen before on Summoner's Rift. Yet everywhere she looked, there were dozens upon dozens of Poros, either playing with each other, eating, or sleeping.

Gingerly, Lux tried to move, hoping not to disturb the small creatures. Her anxiety at being ravaged by both the Sentinel and Brambleback earlier left her paranoid that these Poros might do something similar, even though they were generally harmless animals.

But as Lux moved, the Poros atop her body woke from their nap. A multitude of small whines and purrs came from the Poros as they dispersed, surrounding Lux with looks of curiosity as she rose to her feet. With the Poros no longer covering her, Lux took a better look at herself; she still felt sore from her previous ravaging, but nothing seemed damaged.

As she ran her hands over her sides to ensure nothing was broken, Lux felt something fuzzy moving around inside her dress, specifically between her breasts. With a gasp of surprise, Lux saw a baby Poro emerge from her cleavage, looking up at her in confusion.

Normally Lux would've either been embarrassed or found the Poro adorable, but her Icy form had its negative effects on her personality. Instead, she simply glared at the critter, which fearfully leapt off her bosom and went to hide among the other Poros.

It was at this moment that Lux's mind did a double-take. Poros didn't normally live in Summoner's Rift, and were native to the Freljord. What was this herd doing here?

As if on cue, Lux then heard a deep, painful groan coming from behind a nearby bend. Cautiously, Lux moved toward the sound, hoping that whatever made it wasn't going to jump her and use her as a sex toy.

What she saw left her in complete disbelief.

Seated atop a bed of herbs was the largest Poro she had ever seen. Or rather, it was the largest Poro in the world: the famed Poro King. The Poro King, complete with his crown and regal cape, appeared to be in terrible pain.

The cause was evident: The King's cock was standing at full attention, yet it was a beet red. Judging by the look on the King's face, he was clearly suffering from an infection or something of the sort. Several other Poros were busy trying to help with the king's malady.

Despite her Icy form normally giving her a pale complexion, Lux's cheeks began to burn fiercely at the sight. Even with the infection, the King's prick was enormous.

 _You've gotta be kidding me…_

Just then, the King noticed her presence.

"Hmm? Oh-ho, you've awakened, Lady of the Elements," said the King.

"You… you can talk?" Lux said incredulously. She had never heard of a Poro who could speak in the common tongue.

"Oh, yes indeed, Lady Luxanna," answered the King. "Welcome to our grove. I m-must apologize for the inappropriate display, but I– Oohhh…"

The King trailed off as he groaned again in pain, trying to bury his swollen dick in the herbs, which seemed to be having little-to-no effect on his condition. The Poros around him could only whimper in dismay at their King's predicament.

"M-Might I ask what's wrong?" Lux asked with a short stutter, the sight of the King's dilemma a difficult pill to swallow.

"Oh, well, as you can see, my… hrm, my loins have fallen victim to a foul curse. It's quite a bit more painful than it looks, I assure you. So far, none of our medicines have done anything to ease the pain."

"A curse? When did this happen?"

"Only a few days ago, actually. I was leading my herd to Summoner's Rift for a bit of sight-seeing when we were beset upon by a strange little man in blue robes. He insisted that I give him my power, but I could sense a great evil in his heart, so I refused. And so, he cursed me with… well, you can see for yourself. Ooh…"

"I see…" Lux was finding this story hard to stomach, but seeing the King in such pain still pulled at her heartstrings. She loved Poros, and seeing their ruler in such pain was melting even her currently Icy heart.

But besides that, if his story was true, someone was behind everything that had happened to her so far. Why would this 'little man' want the Poro King's power? Why would he inflict such a weird curse? Was he behind why she couldn't escape Summoner's Rift?

She had to find out more.

 _This is getting so weird…_

"Is… Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmm? You would help this old Poro?"

"Yes. After all, it's my responsibility as Lady of the Elements to help those in need."

"Oh, thank you, my dear. Kindness such as yours is a rare gift in these times."

Lux stepped toward the Poro King and, as her ears started turning slightly red from embarrassment, she waved a hand near the Poro King's swollen rod, attempting to chill it with her icy powers. Unfortunately, her spell seemed to have no effect, and the King again groaned in pain.

But as she inspected the curse, Lux caught a strange scent wafting into her nostrils. It smelled like peppermint mixed with something else she couldn't quite identify. A second later, however, her eyes seemed to become dazed, and her vision blurred. But most of all, she felt a welling desire begin to build within her.

Her gaze locked onto the Poro King's cock. It was massive, at least a foot long and probably as wide as her wrist; not as big as the Brambleback had been, but still very large. She couldn't believe a Poro could be this well-hung, even if it was because of a curse. And the scent that came off it was intoxicating, leaving her normally-rational mind a dizzy haze.

She didn't want to admit it, but the sight and smell of it were really turning her on.

"It… It certainly is big…" Lux murmured absentmindedly.

"Hrm? What was that, my dear?" asked the King.

After a short pause, Lux then asked, "Have you tried this yet, King?"

"Tried what, my dear– Oohhhh…!"

To the King's surprise, Lux had opened the front of her dress and released her gorgeous breasts, and now had wrapped her bosom around the King's cock. Despite the King's girth, her breasts still fit snugly around it, the tip poking out from her cleavage.

The King seemed to enjoy this a great deal.

"Oh-hoho, my dear! You truly are a forward one! Mmhmmhmm!"

With a smile, the King sat back and allowed Lux to work her magic, sliding her ample bosom up and down his cock. Truthfully, Lux didn't know what was coming over her. Why was she servicing the Poro King like this right after having been violated so roughly by the Sentinel and Brambleback? She shouldn't have even been dreaming of doing something like this, let alone _willingly_!

But as she watched the King's cock bob up and down between her breasts, she couldn't help herself. The whole thing was so lewd, but she wanted more. The smell of the King's cock was practically addictive.

Then she did something she thought she'd never do. The King made another yelp of approval as Lux wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Her tongue ran over the tip slowly, the taste of cold peppermint filling her senses. The touch of her tongue sent chills through the Poro King's body, to which he could only smile and purr with satisfaction.

"Ooh-hoho, that feels much better, my dear!" said the King.

"Then perhaps you will enjoy this more?"

As Lux said this, she wrapped her whole mouth around the tip of the Poro King's cock and began to suck on it. The King clearly enjoyed this a great deal, perhaps more than he should have, for he soon thrust forward, surprising Lux as his cock pushed down her throat. The King's thick rod was difficult for her to take, but she did not withdraw, too intoxicated by the erotic nature of what she was doing.

Lux's throat bulged a bit from the King's girth, but she continued to suck his cock, releasing it from her cleavage and forcing more of it down her throat. As she knelt to continue servicing the King and took his cock in hand, two of the Poros waddled up to her and, attracted to her jiggling breasts, jumped up and latched onto her erect nipples. Lux made a muffled yelp of surprise as her teats were sucked, but did nothing to stop the Poros from sucking her breasts. At the same time, another Poro scurried between her legs and began rubbing its side against her, teasing her clit through her panties. Lux's muffled moans grew more amorous as more Poros came in and either licked or rubbed her.

It was all so embarrassing for Lux. She never dreamed that she'd be getting off via a herd of Poros. But now they surrounded her, and she was giving a blowjob to their King.

 _I feel like such a slut right now…_

Shortly after she thought this, she heard the King make a loud groan of delight.

"Ohh-hohoHOHO!"

Lux made a muffled yelp as, suddenly, the King's cum surged into her throat. Unable to remove herself from the King's cock, she was forced to swallow continuously to avoid suffocating. Her stomach was soon filled with the King's cum, and she could simply swallow no more, her lungs begging for air. She forcefully removed herself from the King's cock and gasped for breath as a final few spurts hit her in the face, the cum running down her features and onto her breasts.

For a moment, Lux simply sat there in silence, unable to believe what she had just done. She wiped a hand over her face and looked as the cum stuck to her fingers, the seed white and goopy. She had swallowed so much of it, she was sure she should be feeling sick. But it was quite the opposite; she felt like she was in perfect health.

 _Wait a second… does that mean his cum is… wait, nevermind, I don't want to know…_

Meanwhile, the Poro King was ecstatic, watching as his huge erection began to shrink.

"Oh, my dear!" said the Poro King. "Thank you so much! I'm cured!"

Looking up, Lux saw the King make a short bounce where he sat, his cock having receded back under his fur and back to its normal size. The curse seemed to have been lifted. Around him, the Poros hopped happily at seeing their king back to good health.

"I feel so much better now, Lady of the Elements! I can't thank you enough for your service, hoho!"

Lux was silent for a moment, but then said, "It… It was nothing. I'm glad I could help."

Lux then materialized her wand in her hand, giving it a short wave over her head. Her magic quickly cleaned off her body and, with a flash of light, changed her back into her Light form, her dress returning to its normal state. But despite changing her wardrobe, she couldn't hide her flushed face, which was red with embarrassment.

 _Well, at least I can change out of my other forms_ , Lux thought. _But how did I end up in my Ice form to begin with?_

Recomposing herself, Lux cleared her throat before asking, "Can you tell me anything else about who did this to you? Or about what's going on here in Summoner's Rift?"

The Poro King paused for a moment and then said, "Well, I'm not sure of what else I can tell you. It seems ever since that little blue-robed man showed up, a strange magic started filling the area, and the local creatures have become… well, much more ornery than usual. They've been chasing members of my herd even when we keep our distance."

 _Ornery? That's one way of putting it…_ Lux shuddered as she thought about the Sentinel and Brambleback before turning her attention back to the King.

"And this all started when that robed man showed up?" she asked.

"As far as I can tell, Lady of the Elements. I have been sensing something strange from the ruins to the north. I couldn't tell you what it is, but it has my fur standing on end, hrmph."

"That has to be the root of all this. If I'm ever going to get home, I'll need to get to those ruins."

"Well, I don't know if my herd or I could be of any help, but–"

"Oh, nono, I wouldn't want to endanger you or your herd, Poro King. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is up there. Thank you for the information."

"Hoho, you are most welcome, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, me and my herd had best get ourselves back to the Freljord. Perhaps we'll see each other again someday?"

"Uh, sure… So long as you don't need me to help you with any more erec– uh, infections! Infections!" Lux's cheeks took an extra shade of red as she corrected herself.

"Hohoho, I don't think we'll need to worry about that happening again. Take care, Lady of the Elements!"

With that, the Poro King and his herd began to march off away from the grove and into the forest. Within a minute, they vanished into the tree line.

Lux made another sigh of dismay. She still wasn't getting any answers, and now it seemed someone was indeed pulling the strings behind her current predicament. Whoever this robed man was, she had to face him.

Lux set off toward the northern ruins, hoping not to encounter any other monsters.

Little did she know that, through a Scryer's Orb, a figure in a dark robe watched as she ventured off.

"Soon, Lady of the Elements, you will be mine…!"

* * *

The plot thickens?

Future updates might be a tad slower, as starting in January, I finally got a job! Searching for jobs can be such a pain when employers don't call back, or you get the usual "You need more experience / Can't get experience without a job" catch-22.

And yes, I'll do my best to feature every jungle monster from Summoner's Rift available, including Scuttle Crabs.

Please leave reviews! It'd make my Christmas that much better.


	4. It's Only Natural, Right?

It's almost 2017, but I just couldn't wait to upload this new chapter of Lux's misadventures. I guess you could call this a nice way for me to close out 2016.

Now, just a heads up, as this one contains **vore** , which may turn some people off. But don't worry; Lux doesn't get digested. Her clothes, on the other hand... XD

Also contains a tiny bit of tentacles, and a nice helping of ahegao (fucked silly) and doggystyle bestiality.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#4: It's only Natural, Right? – Nature Lux, Gromp, Greater Murkwolf**

Lux did her best to watch her step as she continued through the forest of Summoner's Rift. Fog continued to obscure her vision of the forest floor and of where she was going, but she was sure she was still heading north. At least, she thought she was going north.

But after a few more steps and taking another look at her surroundings, Lux's gaze turned to a particular tree, one that appeared to have some of its bark burned. It was a mark she had placed herself. And already she had passed that tree _thrice_ now.

She was going in circles.

"Oh, for the love of…! How can I be getting so lost?!" Lux whined.

Lux wished she could blast away the fog, but every attempt she had made thus far had been fruitless. Her magic simply had no effect on the fog other than reflecting the light back at her, and she had nearly blinded herself once already. The fog had to be magical in nature, and was keeping her from finding her way out. And with her ability to change forms still on the fritz, she couldn't use any of her elemental powers to get rid of it.

Whoever had trapped her in Summoner's Rift was doing a thorough job.

As the girl pondered what to do next, a deep croaking sound caught her attention. Startled, Lux turned and readied her wand, hoping that whatever made that sound wasn't going to want to mate with her. She had taken the opportunity earlier to place a magical seal upon herself to ward off any unwanted pregnancies—a trick she had learned from Karma during a trip to Ionia—but she didn't want to have to put it to the test.

With alarming speed, a huge round mass jumped out from the trees and landed in front of her. It was a Gromp, the largest one Lux had ever seen. The huge toad was covered in all manner of fungi and mushrooms, and upon landing it had released a dense cloud of spores that showered all over Lux. Its enormous tongue licked at its chops and left its tusks coated with saliva.

Lux coughed for a moment on the spores, unable to raise a shield in time to protect herself. As the spores covered her body, she felt her magic surge within her again, and began to glow a green light. Unwillingly, she had transformed to her Nature form, her dress changing to a leaf-green and white outfit that looked like it was made of intricate foliage, and her hair to a solid green color.

"Oh, not again!" Lux exclaimed, annoyed at how her forms kept changing against her will.

Looking back at the Gromp, Lux caught a series of strange smells as the spores swept over her. But along with said smells, Lux also was forced to breathe in the Gromp's toxic spores, which almost immediately sapped her strength from her body. Shaking on her legs, Lux struggled to stay standing. As she glared at the Gromp, the toad was stared back at her, but not with a look of lust as she had expected.

No, this one looked _hungry. Very hungry._

Nervously, Lux said, "Now, now, nice Gromp. You don't want to eat me. If you want, I could grow you some– AH! KYAAAAA!"

Before Lux could finish, the Gromp lashed out with its tongue, and Lux yelped as the sticky appendage wrapped around her torso. Lux screamed as loud as she could as the Gromp's tongue yanked her off her feet, her wand dropping to the ground as the Gromp swiftly drew Lux into its waiting mouth. It snapped its mouth shut just in time to catch Lux's legs, the girl's legs dangling as she kicked and screamed frantically for the Gromp to release her. The Gromp ignored the cries of its prey and, with another large gulp, Lux's screams were muffled as the Gromp swallowed her whole.

Lux shut her eyes in panic as the Gromp's esophagus squeezed her and pushed her down toward its stomach. A myriad of horrid scents now flooded her senses, and her body quickly became coated by the creature's saliva. She could barely breathe, both from the fumes and how confined the space was.

Within moments, the Gromp's esophagus gave her a final hard push, and Lux shrieked as she was ejected into the toad's stomach, splatting down in a pool of foul-smelling goo.

Lux coughed loudly as she tried to push herself up, her body aching with pain.

 _Oh great, now I've been swallowed by a giant frog. Things can't get much worse than this._

As Lux winced in pain, she looked down at her hand upon hearing a sizzling noise. To her shock, her glove was dissolving. She then looked down at herself and saw that it wasn't just her gloves that were disappearing, but her dress as well! Having landed chest-first into the Gromp's stomach fluids, Lux's blouse quickly melted away to reveal her fully-bloomed breasts. Her nipples quickly became quite erect, the fluids causing her body to tingle with arousal. Thankfully the acid didn't seem to be melting her skin, but Lux didn't know how long that would last.

Just as Lux was about to try and think of a way to get out of the Gromp's insides, the sides of the stomach began to vibrate, and several flagella extended from the walls. Lux shrieked in fright as the tentacle-like flagella began wrapping themselves around her body, teasing her sides, stroking her breasts, and twisting her nipples. The flagella were also dripping with stomach fluids, and their touch continued to dissolve her clothes.

But despite the danger she was in, Lux soon found herself moaning once again.

 _I feel so good, but I… I've got to get out of here!_

As she thought this, one particularly large flagella came out and slinked its way under her skirt, this one tipped with dozens of tiny writhing tendrils. Lux made a surprised yelp of ecstasy as the tiny tentacles began to tease her clit and the folds of her pussy. It was like a dozen hands at once were fingering her!

 _Oh gods, this is too much! More… I– No! I can't give in like this!_

Slowly but surely, the Gromp's stomach acid began to rise higher, melting away Lux's boots and slowly making its way up toward her skirt. As the acid rose, fumes began to fill the Gromp's stomach, and soon Lux found herself choking on the noxious gas. If she didn't get digested first, she would surely suffocate!

 _Concentrate, Lux… Just touch yourself and– Wait, no! Stop thinking like that! Focus, Lux! Focus!_

Doing her best to push her horny thoughts out of her head, Lux concentrated on gathering her magic. Without her wand, her spell would take longer than usual, so she had to make every second count. But with the stomach acid, flagella, and gasses all working against her, Lux found it very hard to stay focused.

 _Come on… Come on… Just cum– Dammit! Lux, you're gonna be frog chow if you don't concentrate!_

The fumes had filled the Gromp's stomach by now, and Lux found she had no air to breathe. Her vision swam before her eyes, and she knew she was going to black out soon. And the flagella were rapidly increasing their pace, their touch driving Lux mad!

With a scream, she shouted, "KABLOOM!"

And in the center of the clearing, the Gromp groaned in pain for a brief instant before a huge surge of magic caused it to expand like a water balloon. A second later, the Gromp exploded in a wet, disgusting burst, one that sent Lux careening out and screaming as she crashed to the forest floor, covered in Gromp goo, blood, and other bodily fluids.

Lux coughed and wretched as she tried to push herself up, but the pain coursing through her body left her barely able to move. Her dress was now thoroughly ruined, with only a few melted tatters still clinging to her body. The substances coating her body left her feeling sick, but she couldn't even summon the strength to throw up.

Groaning, she said aloud, "G-G-Gross… Oh, gods, I… I want a hot bath…"

Slowly she tried to push herself up on her arms and knees, every fiber of her body either screaming in pain, or shrieking with pleasure. It was hard to tell which was which. The Gromp's fluids still clung to her, some having even seeped into her skin, setting her nerves ablaze.

 _At least I'm not melting._

She was so caught up in her pleasurable pain that she didn't even notice as a Murkwolf came out from behind a tree and caught sight of her. It was an alpha male, and the scent of the Gromp's fluids had drawn it to the area. The Murkwolf had believed the scent was that of a female in heat, but the Gromp's scents were such that it couldn't tell the difference. What it found instead was not a female Murkwolf in heat, but a female human in heat.

And frankly, the Murkwolf didn't seem to care either way. It simply wanted a mate.

Lux only noticed the Murkwolf when it growled, and by then it was already close behind her. Slowly she tried to turn her head to look at her new attacker, but upon doing so she screamed as the Murkwolf leapt forward and mounted her.

As she struggled, Lux felt a hard, fleshy appendage rub against her soaking slit. She knew what was coming next.

"AHH! NO! NOOOOO! Wait a second! I'm not your mate!"

Lux tried to raise a hand for a spell, but the Murkwolf saw this and brought its teeth hovering perilously around the nape of Lux's neck. Lux froze. If it closed its jaws, the Murkwolf would kill her in an instant.

Lux knew she had only one choice.

"WaitWaitWait! Please, don't! I'll be good. Just please, don't bite me…"

The Murkwolf seemed to understand her, removing its maw from her neck with a short snarl. It then shifted itself to line up its cock with her pussy and, with a hard thrust, claimed Lux as a mate. The hard thrust pushed Lux's face to the ground, and she cried as the Murkwolf began to rape her. Its rod wasn't particularly thick compared to her previous rapists or the Poro King's inflamed shaft, but with her sensitivity so high, every move the Murkwolf made drove her mad.

"Ohhh! Oh gods! Ah! AH! AHH! Why-Why does this keep happening to meeeeee?"

Lux burst into tears as she was fucked roughly by the Murkwolf. Her hands and knees scraped against the forest floor, while her breasts flailed about beneath her, unconstrained by her ruined clothes. Occasionally her nipples would brush against the ground, sending jolts of both pain and pleasure crashing through her.

"Ohh! OW! S-So rough! I can't– AHH! AHHHH! YOU'RE SO ROUGH!"

But the Murkwolf did not relent, and Lux couldn't stop it from ravaging her, defenseless as she was. All she could do was keep screaming. And to her alarm, she wasn't even sure she wanted the Murkwolf to be more gentle, or for it to stop.

 _It… it's so rough and yet… it feels so good…! I… I want more…!_

Lux soon found herself trying to lower herself closer to the ground, trying to get her breasts to scrape more against the ground. Each twinge of pleasure sent through her nipples was starting to feel like heaven to her. She couldn't get enough of it!

"Ah! AH! H-Harder! Harder! I… I want you to fuck me HARDER!"

It was as though the Murkwolf knew what she was saying, for after Lux said this, its thrusts quickly changed into powerful slams, and Lux soon found herself struggling to catch her breath from how loudly she was screaming. But she was filled with pure ecstasy.

"OH! OHH YEEESSS! THAT FEELS SO GOOOOOOD!"

In the back of her mind, Lux knew she had to be going insane. She wasn't some sex-starved whore! She was the Lady of the Elements! How could she be _enjoying_ such degradation?!

 _But… I just can't get enough of this! And it's not like I can stop it anyways… right?_

The knowledge that she couldn't stop the Murkwolf from mating with her only spurred on her pleasure-driven moans. If she was going to be continually raped by these things, she thought, she might as well try to enjoy it.

Then, she felt the Murkwolf's cock begin to pulsate inside her. It was almost finished.

"OH YES! OH YEEAAHH! INSIDE! I WANT IT INSIDE ME! AAAAAAHHHNNN!"

The Murkwolf soon made a final powerful thrust into Lux's womb and released its virile seed into its mate. Lux's body began to spasm as her own orgasm took hold of her, her mind almost pulling a whiteout. Every fiber of her being felt the amazing rush of pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she quivered, her tongue lolling out as she gasped in ecstasy.

Having claimed its mate, the Murkwolf pulled itself from Lux's pussy and, catching a scent of prey on the wind, stalked off into the woods. Lux, in the meantime, slumped over and rolled onto her back, a pool of cum and her own juices draining between her legs. For several minutes, she simply lay there, a haze of post-sex euphoria leaving her temporarily lethargic and carefree.

Then her mind caught up.

 _Okay, Lux, you got your climax. Happy now? Now get up and get moving!_

Taking a deep breath, Lux pushed herself back up, still feeling completely sticky from her previous encounters. In her haze, she hadn't even realized that she had, again, reverted to her Light form. She looked down to inspect herself, seeing the seal on her navel was still there.

 _Good… at least I won't get pregnant here…_

Lux stretched a hand out and, with a simple mental command, her wand flew back into her grip. Lux waved it over her head, and within seconds her white dress rematerialized over her body. For a moment, she wondered why she was even bothering to re-clothe herself since her outfits were being constantly destroyed, but her sense of propriety won over.

But then she heard a familiar sizzling sound.

"Huh? EHH?"

Looking down, Lux was dismayed to see her brand-new dress was, once again, dissolving to the Gromp's acid that still clung to her body. Within seconds, she was virtually naked again.

 _Okay, I DEFINITELY need a bath!_

* * *

What a RUFF experience that was!

My next chapter is going to feature Lux's Water form (she's gonna need that bath), as well as the most cowardly creatures of Summoner's Rift: the Scuttle Crabs!

On a side note, how well do you think I'm hitting Lux's personality changes for each form? I'm probably missing the mark in some areas, but am I at least getting close?

Please leave reviews!


	5. Getting Wet

Happy New Year!

I got a real buzz tonight, and managed to finish up the next chapter of Lux's misadventures! Perfect way to kick off 2017!

This one contains breast expansion, lactation, and a bit of masturbation. No non-con this time!

Enjoy! And please leave reviews!

* * *

 **#5: Getting Wet – Water Lux, Scuttle Crab**

The sound of running water accompanied Lux's gentle humming as she sat in a small section of the long river that ran down the center of Summoner's Rift. She was relieved she had managed to locate the river, both to get her bearings and to wash herself off after her being covered in acidic Gromp fluids. She hadn't been able to clothe herself due to the acids melting anything she tried to wear, though she found it strange that the same acid hadn't melted her skin.

 _It's like this place has become some creep's wet dream…_

The water had been incredibly cold when she had first arrived. Though she hadn't been able to access her Elemental powers, her Light magic was enough to magnify the sunlight beaming down on the area, allowing her to heat the water to a bath-worthy temperature. She didn't want to catch a cold, after all.

After another minute of soaking in the river, letting all the fluids that covered and filled her wash away, Lux sighed in relief as she sprung out of the water.

"Ohh, that feels so much better!" she said aloud. Then, thinking about her current state of undress, she scooped up her wand and raised it as she said, "Fingers crossed!"

Lux's magic went to work with a wave of her wand, and seconds later she was dried off and clothed in her familiar white-and-gold dress and boots. Thankfully, her clothes did not dissolve this time.

"Ah, there we go! Now if I can just avoid getting eaten by a giant frog again, maybe the rest of this fiasco won't be so bad."

Turning her thoughts back to her quest, Lux looked to the sky to get her bearings. Now that she had found the river, reaching the northern ruins would be much easier.

Seconds later, a loud rumbling noise interrupted her train of thought.

Alarmed, Lux's gaze darted from side to side, looking for any signs of movement. With all the recent sexual scenarios that she had been put through thus far, she had to be ready for anything new.

The rumbling sound came again, and this time it left Lux blushing furiously.

 _It's… me?_

Looking down, Lux placed a hand to her slim navel as another rumble coursed through her body, specifically from her gut.

Only then did she realize how famished she was.

"I guess I'd better find something to eat next," Lux said to herself as she looked around for anything that might be edible.

A few minutes passed as she trekked down the riverbank, hoping to catch sign of some fish or maybe some small animal that wouldn't try to rape her. To her chagrin, she could only see bugs and a couple of small birds around the river, with no animals in sight that she could hope to catch. Or at least none of them would be enough to feed her.

Then, rounding a bend into a small culvert, Lux's eyes beamed as she found salvation.

Nestled by the river was a set of bushes filled with ripe Honeyfruits. They were a common plant found across Runeterra, normally in forested areas, and were an excellent source of food. But where most Honeyfruits were green, this batch was pink.

Lux stopped upon seeing their color. Though she was starving, her instincts warned her that the fruits could be a poisonous variant. She was no expert on plants, and without access to her Nature form she had no way of knowing if they were safe to eat.

Another rustling of bushes caught her attention. She looked to the side and saw a pair of deer exit the woods, one a doe and the other appearing to be its fawn. The mother's teats looked swollen with milk, so it had to be a recent birth.

Lux had never liked venison, so she opted to sit back and watch the deer. The mother stepped up to the pink Honeyfruits and took one from the bush, chewing away as the baby walked up beside its mother and began to suckle. Shortly after the mother finished its meal, it trotted off into the woods with its baby in tow.

 _Well, that answers that!_

Unable to hold herself back now, Lux rushed up to the Honeyfruit bush and plucked herself a bushel of the pink fruits. For the next several minutes, the small culvert was filled with the sounds of Lux loudly wolfing down the Honeyfruits, her hunger overriding her usual table manners. The sweetness of the fruits spurred on her feeding frenzy, and soon she found she had consumed no less than a dozen Honeyfruits.

Eventually, Lux found she couldn't eat another bite. Dropping a half-eaten Honeyfruit to the ground, Lux let out a cute little burp as she sighed in contentment.

"Ahh, that's better…" said Lux. "Well, best get back to reaching those ruins."

Lux got to her feet as she prepared to resume her hike toward the ruins. But she barely took two steps before, suddenly, she began to feel strange. It was a weird tingling sensation coming from her chest.

"H-Huh? What's– What's going on?" Lux asked in confusion, despite still being alone.

The tingling in her chest continued to rise in intensity, and was soon joined by strange tightness across her skin. Lux clutched her arms around her chest, her body shaking from the sensations as she tried to feel for what was happening to her. She was forced to sit on a nearby tree root that extended into the river.

"Ohh…! Oh-Oh no! D-Don't tell me those Honeyfruits were poisonous!"

Lux then felt a jolt in her chest as she touched it, and yelped in surprise. She looked down at herself in response, and then her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

It was her breasts. They were swelling– no, they were _growing_!

"W-W-What the?"

Sure enough, Lux's already-ample breasts were slowly but steadily expanding. They were quickly filling out her white dress, stretching its fabric taut, with considerable amounts of titflesh beginning to spill out past the straps. It wasn't even a minute before her boobs each grew to nearly the size of her head.

Lux realized it had to be the Honeyfruits. No wonder they were pink, and no wonder that deer looked so swollen. But she had never heard of a Honeyfruit that could make someone's breasts bigger. And with how many Honeyfruits she had eaten, Lux's chest showed no signs of stopping!

"You–You can't be serious…!"

Lux couldn't believe how huge her breasts were getting. When she was younger, she had always wanted larger breasts, as far more buxom female nobility commonly surrounded her back in Demacia. Quite a few of the crueler noble girls would often tease her for being 'flat as a kite shield', but she had thankfully blossomed in her later years. But now, thanks to the Honeyfruits, she was beginning to make someone like Sona Buvelle look tiny.

 _I know I wanted bigger breasts back then, but this is ridiculous!_

Her white dress was stretching itself well past its limits, and Lux could only wonder how much bigger she'd get before the dress simply ripped itself apart. She could always repair her dress later with magic, but it didn't make things any less embarrassing.

Suddenly, a small splashing noise caught Lux's attention. Her eyes darted to the source as she stood up and readied her wand, though the mass of her expanding breasts almost made her fall over.

A pair of Scuttle Crabs swam out of some nearby reeds, both eying her curiously. Lux made a short sigh of relief. Scuttle Crabs were not dangerous creatures, cowardly by nature and certainly not the type that would try to harm anyone. But given the strange energies permeating Summoner's Rift, she still had to wonder whether they could become a danger.

One of the crabs approached Lux with a small chirping sound, clearly intrigued by the girl's steadily-expanding melons. It reached up with one of its antennae and touched her now-gigantic left tit.

And as it did, Lux's form shifted in a flash of light, scaring the living daylights out of the Scuttle Crab, which squeaked as it darted away from her.

As the light faded, Lux's Water form revealed itself. Her hair had changed to a gentle blue, as had her eyes, and her outfit had morphed into a conservative blue, violet and white ensemble. Unfortunately, the skintight outfit had not accounted for her massively-expanded bust, and quickly the dress began to tear.

"Oh… oh dear…"

A second later, a loud rip signaled that Lux's dress could take no more. Her breasts, each now easily twice the size of her head, burst free from confinement. The sudden release threw Lux off balance and, with a yelp, she tripped on the root she had just been seated on and toppled into the stream onto her back, her massive mammaries pinning her to the ground under their weight. Lux winced as she nursed the back of her head, having struck the ground when she toppled over.

The Scuttle Crabs simply watched Lux as she nursed her new headache and her breasts continued their expansion. Within a minute, they had grown three times the size of her head! They jiggled with each move Lux made as she tried to push herself back up, but under their heavy weight it was no use. Thankfully, upon reaching such a gigantic size, their growth seemed to stop.

 _Chalk this up as the most humiliating moment in my entire life…_

But a second later, Lux was proven wrong as she felt a new tingling sensation coming from her knockers, rising toward her teats. Lux tentatively touched a hand to her breasts, only to have a wave of unexpected pleasure crash over her. Lux moaned loudly in ecstasy as her breasts began to spray copious amounts of milk.

"W-W-What? I-I'm lactating? B-But I'm not pregnant… right?"

Fear gripped Lux for a moment before her rationality returned, reminding herself that she still had the magical seal on her body that would protect her from such a possibility. It had to be another side effect of the Honeyfruits.

Lux was at a loss of what to do. She could barely move with such huge melons, let alone walk several miles to get to the northern ruins! And the milk draining from her tits was giving her sex drive an absolute fit!

Then, she saw the two Scuttle Crabs creeping toward her, curiously eying her gigantic tits and the milk spilling out of them. She was no expert on animals, but it almost looked like they wanted to help her.

 _Well, I guess I'll go with the flow…_

"Hey, little ones," Lux said sweetly. "Can you two help me? I've got so much milk and I need someone to help me get it all out."

To her surprise, the Crabs chittered and nodded, as though in agreement, before they crawled up to her massive mounds and began to climb up toward her teats. The touch of their legs as they hooked into her titflesh to climb sent tickles of pleasure into her. She soon found herself giggling as one of the Scuttle Crabs lost its grip on her tit and fell over onto its back, but the Crab soon righted itself and resumed its climb.

The other Crab reached Lux's leaking nipple and then clamped its mandible over her teat. Then it began to suckle, and its claws pressed against the sides of her breast, squeezing it to release its milky contents.

Lux moaned loudly at this. She didn't want to admit it, but she was liking being milked like this. It felt so much better than her previous sexual encounters, most of which had been against her will. She knew she shouldn't find this so enjoyable, but she couldn't help herself. Unconsciously, her hand had even traveled down between her legs and had begun rubbing at her clit through her now-blue panties.

Then, as the second Scuttle Crab latched its mouth to Lux's nipple, she almost shouted in delight, realizing where her hand was.

"Oh! Oh gods, that feels amazing!" she gasped. "That's– AAAAAAHHHNNN!"

As Lux pinched at her clit, a blast of pleasure went through her and drove her to orgasm. The Scuttle Crabs were startled by her loud shriek and stopped their suckling to look at her with their arthropod eyes.

Panting, Lux looked down at the crabs and said, "I-I'm sorry, little ones. I just… Please, keep going. I still have so much milk in me."

Squeaking in acknowledgement, the Crabs resumed their suckling, renewing Lux's pleasure as she went back to fingering her snatch.

 _One hour later…_

Lux made another scream of joy as she climaxed again, the ninth time in an hour. She had never felt so horny before, but she felt amazing regardless. Even with her logical side ranting in the back of her head, she did not pause in pleasuring herself.

 _Seriously, Lux, you're being an even bigger slut than that fox Ahri! And a bigger cow than that bimbo Miss Fortune!_

But now, the pleasure was dying down. Her breasts were drying up, and with that dryness they had begun to shrink. She wasn't back to her normal size yet, but at least they weren't weighing her down anymore. They were still heavy, though, so she wasn't quite ready to get back to hiking.

Lux looked down at the Scuttle Crabs and saw them scurrying off. Both had clearly had their fill.

"Thank you, little crabs!" Lux called out as the two crustaceans slipped underwater and vanished from sight.

Lux then slowly tried to get to her feet, still unbalanced by her heavy boobs. Each still was around the size of her head, but at least they weren't triple that size now! And yet Lux could still see a small trickle of milk coming out of her tits.

For a moment, she contemplated what to do about it. The Crabs were gone now, but her melons weren't completely empty yet. And they were still too heavy for her to hike with.

 _Best go with the flow… again…_

Sighing loudly, Lux brought her hands up to her breasts and lifted her nipples toward her mouth. Clamping her lips over her teat, she began to suck.

Then, with a loud "Mmm!", her sucking became much harder. The sweetness of her milk had caught her by surprise, and now she was trying to suck out everything she had.

 _Why didn't someone tell me my milk tasted this good?!_

For the next several minutes, Lux continually fed her nipples into her mouth, only taking short breaks to gasp for air before resuming. Tingles of pleasure shot through her each time she suckled one of her nipples, causing her pussy to begin dripping with arousal again. She wanted to finger herself again, but her breasts were still too heavy to support with one arm.

It made Lux wonder how the heck Sona managed to support such massive knockers.

 _Knowing her, probably the same magic that lets her float around with those things…_

Lux soon found herself nearing another climax. Unable to finger her snatch to reach that peak, she opted to put both nipples into her mouth simultaneously. And as she did, she sucked hard, resulting in a muffled scream of ecstasy as her breasts suddenly squirted everything they had left into her mouth. Her honeypot gushed as well, further drenching her pantyhose. As her mind blurred from her orgasm, Lux leaned back and lost her balance, making a muffled yelp as she fell to the ground on her back. The impact forced her to open her mouth in a gasp, releasing her nipples and sending her remaining milk spraying all over the place, covering her in the sweet substance.

For a moment, Lux simply lay there as she reverted to her Light form in a flash, her dress still torn to reveal her breasts. Said melons were now shrinking back to their original size, the magic of the Honeyfruits having almost completely faded.

Sighing in contentment, Lux said, "That… That felt good…"

And elsewhere in Summoner's Rift, an unknown figure continued to watch her as, eventually, she got back to her feet, repaired her clothes, and resumed her quest…

* * *

Mmm... Breast milk...

EDIT: I figured out how I'm gonna get the Krugs into the story, so don't worry about not seeing them. They'll be in Chapter 8.

When we pick up in the next chapter, expect to see Lux's Air form in action with some friends of the more feathered variety. ;)

Please leave reviews!


	6. Fun With Feathers

So few reviews? Boo-urns.

It's gonna be my birthday on Wednesday, so maybe you guys could leave me some as a BD gift? In the meantime, I've got another chapter for you guys, though this one is a bit shorter and a little out of the ordinary.

Unlike my previous ones, this is less explicit, but still counts as X-rated. This one stars the Raptors, and is very unique because birds don't have dicks. How does it work, you ask? Read and you'll find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#6: Fun With Feathers – Air Lux, Raptors**

Lux groaned as she took a seat on a large rock, taking off one of her boots to try and nurse her feet. She swore she was going to get blisters from so much walking.

She should have reached the northern ruins by now, but the strange fog had returned once she had left the river and now she was lost again. Already she had been forced back to the river four times now from getting turned around.

After getting another small pebble out of her boot and replacing it on her leg, Lux got to her feet with a whine of dismay. In the back of her mind, she feared she might never escape Summoner's Rift. The thought of it terrified her—to be trapped here at the mercy of monsters and animals who wanted to ravage her non-stop. She quickly shoved such thoughts out of her mind, knowing she couldn't afford to let herself be beaten so easily.

She set off into the woods again, but barely a minute later she yelped as she stubbed her toe again on a large rock.

"Ow! Dammit! Again?! Ugh, what I'd give to have a working portal spell," Lux whined.

After taking a moment to try and numb the pain in her toe, Lux heard a strange squawking sound. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite remember what it was. Another squawk reached her ears, and Lux slowly moved toward the sound, hoping not to get jumped and mounted.

Peeking through a set of bushes, Lux saw a large Crimson Raptor with a flock of smaller Raptors in what appeared to be a nest. The Crimson Raptor, clearly the leader, was helping itself to the carcass of some animal Lux could not recognize. The other Raptors had to wait their turn before they could have their share of the spoils; such was the way their flocks worked.

For a moment, Lux simply watched the Raptors as they feasted on their meal. But then, as she watched the Crimson Raptor spread its flightless wings, Lux got an idea.

 _Wait… maybe if I got close enough to them, I might end up changing into my Air form,_ Lux thought. _Then I could just fly to the ruins! Brilliant!_

Somewhat foolishly, Lux stepped out of the brush and walked toward the Raptors. The bird-like creatures turned toward her and squawked aggressively, looking to defend their territory. Seeing them raise their sharp beaks reminded Lux just how dangerous a flock of Raptors could be, and she skidded to a stop just in time to avoid being bitten by one, yelping as she jumped back.

But as she jumped back, a silvery light surrounded her, changing her form. The Raptors were shocked by this transformation, which allowed Lux to launch a condensed ball of air at the Raptors as her change finished. Caught off guard, the Raptors were scattered across the area squawking and screeching as they crashed into trees and fell to the ground.

Lux now stood in her Air form, her hair changed to a shiny silver. Her asymmetrical dress was a bright combination of blues, white, gold and silver, leaving her upper right thigh exposed as the long skirt swept down her left leg. Lux giggled a bit as she assumed this form, her personality now flippant and carefree to match her current powers.

With a quick laugh as she looked at her handiwork, Lux said, "That should keep them occupied. It's time I flew the coop!"

Lux raised her wand to conjure her spell, expecting to be lifted into the air. But to her surprise, nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Lux tried again, but again her flight spell failed. After she made a third attempt, it was clear to her that she was grounded.

"Are you kidding me? I can't even fly out of here?! Oh great, this is such a drag!"

Lux continued to pout for a moment before a squawk made her remember the presence of the Raptors. Just as she turned to face them, the Crimson Raptor jumped up and Lux shrieked as she was tackled to the ground, her wand flying from her grip. The Raptor stood on top of Lux, whose face turned a shade of pink upon realizing one of the Raptor's talons was on her right breast.

"H-HEY! G-Get off me! Bad bird! BAD!"

The Raptor squawked loudly as its talon clenched her breast through her dress, causing Lux to shriek as her blush deepened. The bird's claws tore small holes in her dress, giving an enticing view of her bosom. Thankfully, they did not draw blood, but the way it squeezed her tit could only mean one thing…

 _You can't be serious…_

Lux then heard more squawking and looked past her molester to see the other Raptors had recovered from her surprise attack, and now they were rushing toward her. Their mouths were open as they drooled, and Lux was surprised to see their dangling tongues. She didn't even know birds had tongues!

"Aww, not again…" Lux whined, knowing she was in for another bout of sexual degradation. However, due to her Air form's effects on her personality, Lux suddenly felt rather indifferent about the prospect of being raped again. Sighing, she said with a shrug, "Oh, what the hell… Just don't eat me, okay, birdies?"

Squawking loudly, the Raptors descended upon her as Lux made a playful yelp. Sharp beaks and claws tore into her outfit, exposing her skin, and leaving Lux in a shredded mess of fabric in seconds. Lux groaned in some annoyance at this; she was losing so many outfits today, and it was a hassle to keep having to repair them.

The Raptors parted from her, letting Lux sit herself onto her knees. Lux looked around at the Raptors inquisitively. None of them had any sort of cocks, being birds, so she wondered what they planned to do to her.

 _I just hope they aren't gonna make me into a snack._

But then she felt one of the birds begin to brush its feathers against her exposed right leg. And then a second one began brushing her back from behind. Lux could not help herself as she began to giggle.

"H-H-Hey! What are you– TEEHEEHAHA! S-Stop it! Th-That tickles! AH HAHAHA!"

More of the Raptors began to stroke her with their feathers, leaving Lux in a laughing fit. Few people knew she was ticklish, and she preferred to keep it that way, but she could never help herself when someone started touching her like that. Ezreal was one of the few who knew, but he was always more interested in making her moan rather than laugh.

Two of the Raptors grabbed Lux's gold-trimmed shoes and pulled them off, leaving her in her torn black stockings. The two of them then began to lick her toes through the fabric, an act that nearly drove Lux into hysterics.

"AHH! AH HAHA! S-STOP! S-STOP TICKLING ME! EEHEEHEE! C-C-CUT IT OUT! WAH HAHAHA!"

More of the Raptors descended upon her, brushing her with their feathers or licking her with their tongues. The tickle-fest was driving Lux up the wall, but thankfully her Air form always seemed to ensure she was never out of breath. At that moment, Lux wasn't too sure if that was a benefit or not.

Then, two of the Raptors clamped their beaks down on Lux's blouse and pulled in separate directions, tearing it asunder. Lux made a short "Aahn…!" as her breasts bounced free. The two Raptors eyed her nipples curiously, and then each of them pecked at her stiffening buds, something Lux did _not_ enjoy.

"OW! H-Hey! That hurt! What are you– AHH! OUCH!"

The Raptors ignored her protests as they began tugging at her nipples, pulling her tits to her sides and stretching them. She tried to push them away, but two other Raptors grabbed her from behind by the shoulders and pulled, forcing Lux onto the ground on her back.

Lux's tits continued to jiggle as the Raptors pecked and pulled at them. They were still a bit sore from her recent Honeyfruit incident, and Lux swore they were still slightly bigger than usual, but it was hard to tell.

 _Seriously, haven't my boobs had enough for one day?!_

The Raptors soon stopped pecking her teats, but replaced their sharp beaks with their surprisingly-agile tongues. They licked at her breasts and nipples, coating her chest in a sheen of their saliva.

 _Ahh, that's better._

Lux's cries of protests were now turning back into moans of pleasure and giggles of laughter as the Raptors licked and tickled her. It was all so hard to take, her body jolting from so many sensations at once.

Then, Lux made a particularly loud moan as the lead Raptor waddled in between her legs and, after pushing aside her panties with its beak, began to lick her pussy. Its tongue was extraordinarily dexterous as it rolled about inside her snatch. Lux moaned and gasped as the tongue went deeper into her vaginal canal.

"Ohh! Oh, that's good! K-Keep going! Keep– AAH-MMPH?!"

To Lux's surprise, as she opened her mouth to moan, one of the Raptors jumped up beside her head and extended its own tongue into her mouth. It was almost like swallowing a cock, the tongue plunging down her throat. It tasted of raw meat from the Raptors' recent kill, but Lux sucked in the tongue as it played around inside her mouth.

 _Just don't regurgitate any of what you ate_ , Lux thought with some worry.

Meanwhile, the Raptor between Lux's legs became bolder, sending its tongue even deeper. In moments, it reached her cervix, much to Lux's surprise as it tried to slither its way into her womb.

 _W-What? It's trying to lick me in there?_

Lux knew she should've been grossed out by the notion, but it felt so amazing that she didn't want the Raptor to stop. In the meantime, she had begun to dance her own tongue against the invading Raptor's tongue in a sort of weird kiss. She didn't think about it, simply letting her inhibitions go as pleasure drowned her thoughts.

But soon the Raptor that was tongue-kissing her withdrew, having had its fun. She was a little disappointed by this, but only a little.

"Awwww, over so soon?" she asked.

But then the Crimson Raptor's tongue breached into womb, squirming past her cervix. And as it wriggled about, Lux caught a glimpse of it creating a tiny bulge along her navel, like a small lump in her belly that kept moving. It was a bizarre sight, and it felt like heaven.

 _Oh my gods, that's so good! More! MORE! MOOORRREEE!_

Lux's moans raised an octave as the Raptors continued to tickle her sides and lick her breasts and toes. Two of them had now taken to licking her face, and though she tried to bring another tongue into her mouth, the Raptors seemed uninterested. Meanwhile, the Crimson Raptor's tongue continued to push and prod at the walls of Lux's womb, and within another minute she knew she was about to cum.

"Ohh! Oh, yes! That's amazing! I… I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna– AAAAHHHHHH!"

Lux's back arched as the shock of orgasm struck her. The Crimson Raptor was soon drenched in her vaginal fluids as Lux's pussy squirted in its face. But at the same time, the air around Lux began to stir. First it was a small breeze, but as Lux made another scream of joy, the breeze became a small monsoon, violently blowing the Raptors away from her. The Crimson Raptor was unable to keep itself next to Lux, and as its tongue was quickly yanked from her insides she made another scream of ecstasy, one that caused the monsoon to virtually explode in a blast of air.

The Raptors all squawked loudly as they were blown away, careening off into some other part of Summoner's Rift.

Her orgasm finished, Lux plopped to the ground on her back, and finally found herself breathless. She gasped for air as leaves and foliage began to drift back down on top of her. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes from some falling dust and saw her familiar white glove. It seemed her Air form did not last through her climax.

Sighing, she said, "Well that wasn't very helpful. But at least it felt good. I just wish they could've left my dress intact."

Looking down at her ruined outfit, Lux stretched out a hand and recalled her wand. Seconds later, her dress was good as new.

A loud boom then caught Lux's attention. Startled, she whipped around to see what might be coming toward her. There was nothing; she was alone.

Another boom sounded, this time accompanied by a flash of light. Realizing what it was, Lux looked skyward. The clouds were a dark gray, and flashes of lightning pierced the sky.

The first drops of rain began to fall as Lux said, "Oh great…"

* * *

Did that leave you all breathless?

Working with Raptors was kinda tricky, but I made it work, right? Since they're kinda small and birds don't have the same genitals as mammals, I had to get creative. Feathers, talons, beaks and tongues did the trick.

The next chapter is going to feature Storm Lux (her sexiest form, IMO), and will be back to the hot and horny stuff you love.

Please leave reviews!


	7. Brewing Up A Love Storm

Happy Valentines Day!

This one took a while, but I've been busy working at my new job (which lasts at least until the end of March; it's a contract job), so I gotta prioritize that. Still, I hope you enjoy this one, as it features my favorite Elementalist Lux form: Storm. That one-strap is SO SEXY. ;)

This one contains futa and copious amounts of gratuitous lesbonic action. Futa's not normally my thing, but in this case I'll make an exception!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#7: Brewing Up a Love Storm – Storm Lux, Dragon (Female)**

Lux was gasping for breath as she ran through the pouring rain, her dress soaked so thoroughly it was practically see-through. Between the fog (which refused to abate) and the rain, she could barely see her own hands. But she kept going, unable to stop as lightning crackled overhead and the rain threatened to drown her.

A bolt came crashing down above her, and Lux shrieked as shards of rock flew over her head, raising a shield to deflect some stray rocks.

"This–This is crazy! I gotta find shelter!" Lux gasped.

Lux's eyes scrambled about, trying to see through the downpour with little success. But then she saw something familiar. It was the small wisp of light, the one she had followed at the start of the whole ordeal. She knew she couldn't trust it; the last two times she had done so she had gotten raped by a Sentinel and a Brambleback, respectively.

Despite being wary of this mysterious guide, Lux had no choice but to follow it. She had no other way of getting out of this storm.

 _I hope I'm not making a big mistake…_

After minutes of following the small wisp, Lux found herself at the entrance to a large cave. The presence of animal bones told Lux it wasn't a safe place to be, but she didn't really have other options. Hopefully whatever occupied the cave would be something she could handle.

Lux coughed and sputtered as she got out of the rain, shivering from the cold. She felt soaked to the bone, and her dress was plastered to her skin, showing off her nipples and curves through the fabric. Every step she took released a squirt of water from her boots, which were filled with water.

For once, Lux was grateful to the small wisp. But when she turned to face it, it was gone.

 _I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does…_

The girl quivered as she tried to focus a spell, trying to produce a light so she could see into the cave. Her shivering hindered the process, but soon she had illuminated the cave. To her surprise, she saw various small treasures lining the sides of the cave, and a large carving of words on the far wall. It was a dialect she did not understand, but it looked familiar somehow.

As Lux moved deeper into the cave, a loud roar from outside caused her to jump in fright. The roar was followed by the sound of heavy wing-beats, which seemed to be getting closer. Lux froze in terror, realizing the dialect she had seen on the wall: it was in Draconic.

That could only mean one thing…

Before Lux could try and find a place to hide, a loud crash and a gust of wind signalled the arrival of a large golden Dragon. Lux had never seen one of such a color, but could see electricity crackling from its body as its glowing blue eyes centered on her.

 _I'm so dead…_

Lux slowly backed away in absolute terror as the Dragon strode menacingly toward her, eschewing its wings now that it was in its lair. There was no way for Lux to get past it, for its massive wings blocked any chance of escape. She was trapped, and in no state to fight.

Then, as the Dragon stepped before her, the electricity arcing off its body seemed to curve toward Lux. Lux screamed in panic as she was struck by the electrical energy, her body jolting violently. A second later, Lux felt her magic stir once more, and her body crackled as blue and neon light engulfed her.

The Dragon stared unflinchingly as Lux's form changed. Her Storm Form was a feast for the eyes, her hair a neon yellow and slight green, and curled over her right eye. Her robe was an asymmetrical blue, gold and white that was held up by a gold mantle over her right shoulder. Thigh-high boots and elbow-long gloves finished the set, and electricity crackled all over her body. Her transformation had also dried her completely, and a feeling of warmth filled Lux's body.

Recovering from the shock, Lux realized her change in form. A second later, she smirked - she now had a chance to escape.

"Time for me to bolt!" Lux said as she broke into a run.

As she ran, Lux's body electrified, her magic accelerating her to the speed of a lightning bolt.

But to her surprise, the moment she dashed past the Dragon and reached the edge of the cave, she slammed into an invisible force, yelping as she was flung back into the cavern. Hissing in pain as she nursed her sore behind, Lux ran again for the exit, and again met an invisible wall.

"What? No, no! Let me out! Let me out of here!" Lux cried frantically as she ran her hands along the invisible barrier, trying to find some weakness in it.

A second later, the wall of magic materialized before her, a complex barrier that Lux knew she would need hours to break through. And she didn't have nearly that much time.

Then, Lux froze as sinister laughter came from behind her. She turned slowly, looking up at the Dragon that she knew was keeping her captive.

"Leaving so soon, little one?" asked the Dragon, its voice a husky feminine tone, something Lux hadn't expected. "That simply will not do."

Lux quivered before the Dragon like a mouse before a cat. Her eyes darted from side to side, desperate to find a way out. Fighting the Dragon was out of the question, but she could not see any alternate escape routes.

Terrified, Lux stammered, "L-L-Look, I didn't mean to intrude on your lair. I j-just had to get out of that storm. I-"

"Fear not," the Dragoness cooed. "I welcome you to my den. I've not had a guest in a long while."

As the Dragon finished this, her body began to shimmer and crackle with electricity, and Lux feared it was going to attack. A blinding flash of light made Lux yelp as she was forced to shield her eyes.

Then she heard a gentle patter of footsteps moving toward her. Gingerly, Lux turned back to look at the Dragon, and her cheeks turned pink as she laid eyes upon it.

The Dragon had transformed into a humanoid form that towered over Lux, at least eight feet tall, her new form somewhat reminiscent the half-dragon Shyvana. This Dragoness, however, had golden scales along her sides, long black hair, and flawless skin. Her form was also extremely curvy, with enormous breasts that defied gravity with wide perky nipples atop them, and a fat bubbly ass that bounced enticingly as her golden tail swished from side to side. Cat-like blue eyes and a pair of curled horns, however, reminded Lux of what she was dealing with.

But what caught Lux's attention the most was the large cock that dangled between the Dragoness' legs. It had to be at least a foot long, and was steadily rising from an erection. Two heavy balls hung beneath it, each around the size of a plum. The sight of it filled Lux with dread, and her mind was forced to do a triple-take of what she saw.

 _Th-That's not supposed to– How does she– Why is that–_

"Like what you see?" the Dragoness said with a smirk, snapping Lux out of her thoughts. "You may call me Cherche, little Lux."

"W-Wait a second, how do you know my name?" Lux asked fearfully.

"I know much about you, Lady of the Elements," answered Cherche. "You've had quite a busy day, after all."

Lux's blush deepened as she said, "W-W-What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean, little Lux."

Cherche smirked as she strode seductively toward Lux, who backed up against the wall of the cave. As Cherche neared her, Lux swung her wand to try and hit the Dragoness, but Cherche simply batted Lux's wrist, causing her to drop her wand. In a lightning-quick movement, Cherche grabbed both of Lux's wrists in her clawed left hand and raised Lux's arms over her head, lifting the girl off the ground.

"H-Hey! Put me down! Let go of _–_ MMMPH!?"

Before Lux could react, Cherche pulled her in and engulfed her lips in a deep kiss. Lux trembled in shock as Cherche's snakelike tongue invaded her mouth, twisting around Lux's own tongue. Lux tried to protest, but could not get her words past Cherche's lips, and her struggling did nothing to loosen Cherche's grip. To make it worse, Cherche had maneuvered Lux on top of her stiff cock, rubbing it back and forth against Lux's panties to tease her slit.

After nearly a full minute of deeply kissing Lux, Cherche withdrew from the girl's mouth and said, "Mmm, I rather enjoy your taste, little Lux."

After a short choking sob, Lux asked, "W-Why are you _–_ P-Please, just let me go."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. You wouldn't last an hour out there during the night. I am offering you shelter and… let's say 'comfort' for the time being. And I haven't had a pretty little thing like you in such a long time, and I wish to make good use of this opportunity."

Afraid to ask, Lux said, "T-To do what?"

With a grin, Cherche answered, "To mate."

Lux was crestfallen to hear this, and broke into tears as Cherche began to rub her right hand against the inside of Lux's legs, slowly making her way up toward her miniskirt. To Lux's shame, she was already dripping down there from all the rubbing from Cherche's cock.

Then Cherche said, "But I will not simply take from you and give nothing in return, little one. I will make you an offer: indulge me, willingly, until sunrise and I will bring you to your destination at the ruins to the north."

This offer surprised Lux. She had expected Cherche was going to keep her as a prize or was going to eat her, but she was offering freedom? As tempting as the offer was, Lux wasn't sure she could trust the Dragoness.

Sniffling as she tried to recompose herself, Lux asked, "And if I refuse your offer?"

"Well, I could simply take you as I please. And I will not be gentle if you refuse."

Cherche's eyes glowed for a brief instant, and Lux made a loud gasp as a vivid image of Cherche violently raping her filled her mind. Cherche smiled as the vision passed, and Lux shook her head to clear her mind, letting her tears flow down her cheeks.

 _This isn't fair… Why does this have to happen to me?_

Sniffling again, Lux said, "Y-You leave me no choice. I… I accept your terms."

"Hmm, that's a good girl. Do not fret; I will ensure we both enjoy this."

With that, Cherche lifted Lux abruptly and released her wrists, making Lux yelp as she was lightly tossed upward. Cherche immediately caught Lux afterward in a bridal carry, and brought the steadily-blushing girl to the back of her cave, revealing a small passage that led to a curiously lit room. To Lux's surprise, the room was filled with all sorts of fancy decorations and, strangely, a king-sized bed that was covered in soft silks.

Before Lux could even ask, Cherche said, "I keep this den for moments such as this. It adds to the pleasure, I assure you."

Lux could only whine in dismay just before Cherche heaved her and tossed Lux onto the bed, the girl landing with a small shriek. Immediately Lux tried to rise off the bed and stand, but Cherche pushed her back into a seated position on the bedside as she swept down and sat behind her, her cock brushing against Lux's back and making her blush even harder. She then looked toward a nearby urn filled with incense sticks and, with a flick of a finger, sent a small electrical bolt at one. The incense began to burn and filled the cavern with a strange scent, one that made Lux's body heat up rapidly. Lux knew it had to be some sort of aphrodisiac.

Then Cherche said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Cherche's hand found its way into Lux's asymmetrical outfit, and Lux moaned in protest as the reptilian woman fondled her left breast roughly. Cherche's right hand reached down under Lux's skirt at the same time, teasing Lux's clit.

"W-Wait…!" Lux cried. "Not there…! Stop that…!"

"And why would I do that, little one? You are such a beautiful little thing. And since you are my prize for the evening, I have every right to enjoy you as I please."

"B-But I–"

Ignoring Lux, Cherche said, "I rather like this garb of yours. It is far more enticing than your other wardrobe. A pity, though… it's in my way."

As she said this, her claws extended from her left hand, and Lux gasped as the left upper half of her dress was torn to shreds. Her breast bounced free and was quickly scooped up by Cherche's hand, which squeezed hard upon the fleshy orb. Lux did her best not to scream, clenching her teeth in defiance, but as Cherche pinched her exposed nipple and sent a jolt of electricity through her breast, Lux couldn't stop herself from shrieking.

"AHH! Don't! Please– EEK!"

With another pull, Cherche ripped Lux's dress again, this time releasing her right breast from captivity and leaving her exposed from the navel up. Cherche's tongue slithered down and, with surprising dexterity, wrapped itself around Lux's right breast, the tip flicking her nipple playfully while her hand returned to Lux's left chest orb. Lux's head shook from side to side as she tried to resist the pleasure, but it was a losing battle from the start.

"Nonono, s-stop it… I-I… P-Please, not so hard…! EEHHHH!"

As Cherche gave Lux's left breast a hard squeeze, she withdrew her tongue and said, "I'm not one for 'gentle', little Lux. And your body is far more honest than your words."

"N-No! That's not– AIEE!"

Cherche now grasped both of Lux's breasts and began rolling them in her hands like dough. Lux grabbed the Dragoness' wrists to try and pry her off, but Cherche was far too strong to be budged. Moments later, Lux found she was no longer trying to remove Cherche's grabby hands from her tits, but was now trying to guide them.

"Mmmhmm, now you are getting into this," Cherche cooed. "Go on, touch yourself."

Cherche abruptly released her grasp on Lux's breasts and instead grabbed the girl's wrists, guiding her hands to her bosom. Lux complied immediately and cupped her breasts in her own hands, rubbing them and teasing her nipples with her index fingers. Each touch made Lux tingle with arousal, as though electricity were surging through her. Compared to Cherche's touch, it was far more enjoyable, as Lux knew all her own sensitive spots.

"Ahh… Aahn… It feels so… so good…" Lux gasped.

"Doesn't it feel so much better to do it yourself?" said Cherche.

"Y-Yes…"

Cherche watched intently as Lux continued to rub her breasts for another minute or so before she stood up, swept herself off the bed, and knelt down in front of Lux. Lux quivered as Cherche spread her legs, getting a good look at Lux's soaking black panties. She moved her head between Lux's legs and slinked her snake-like tongue past her undergarment, tasting Lux's drenched pussy and making the girl gasp in shock.

"AAH! H-Hold on a– NYAAH!"

"Mmm, you taste splendid, my dear." Cherche then rose and, as she came face to face with Lux, she added, "Perhaps you would like a taste of yourself?"

Immediately afterward, Cherche kissed Lux again, her tongue lapping all around in Lux's mouth and filling her with the taste of her own vaginal juices. Lux was forced to stop rubbing her chest as Cherche pushed insistently, grabbing Lux's wrists, and forcing her arms over her head as she pushed Lux onto the mattress on her back. Lux could only shut her eyes and wait for Cherche to finish her kiss, unable to struggle in the Dragoness' grip.

 _She's so skilled… How is she so… so good…?_

Cherche eventually broke off from Lux's lips, a thin trail of saliva briefly connecting their tongues before the Dragoness backed up. She bunched Lux's wrists together in one hand as she reached down with the other and gave her giant cock a few strokes. Her powerful legs pushed Lux's apart by the knees. Lux knew what was coming next, and it was then that she realized just how big Cherche was compared to her.

"I'd say you're ready now," said Cherche.

"W-Wait a second!" Lux protested. "That'll never fit! Y-You'll split me in half with that thing!"

"I wouldn't worry about that, little Lux." Cherche lined herself up with Lux's pussy and slightly pushed the tip of it into Lux's slit, an act that made Lux squirm in panic.

Then Cherche said, "It's the 'shock' that will get you!"

Lux screamed as loud as she could as Cherche thrust herself hard into Lux's pussy, slamming her cervix like a battering ram and stretching her vaginal walls tight around Cherche's cock. And as she did, Lux felt a massive jolt of electricity surge through her as Cherche's cock struck the entrance to her womb. Indeed, Cherche had combined an electrical shock with her thrust, and the resulting jolt made Lux shriek in a mix of pain and ecstasy as she immediately climaxed. Cherche opted not to move as Lux gasped for breath, giving her a moment to recover.

"I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Oh… Oh gods, that… That was…" Lux could barely catch her breath, so overwhelmed by her orgasm.

"That was just a taste. Now I'll have you drown in pleasure, little Lux."

And with that, Cherche began to piston her cock back and forth in Lux's love canal. With how stretched her vaginal walls were, Lux could acutely feel the texture of Cherche's cock as she thrust in and out. And each time she thrust in, Cherche added in a small electrical jolt when her cock struck Lux's cervix, driving Lux's screams up an octave. Lux was sure that if she hadn't been in her Storm form, those shocks would have killed her. Instead, the shocks sent crashing waves of pleasure through her with every thrust, and she struggled not to orgasm immediately after her previous one. Looking down at herself, Lux could see the huge bulge in her navel created by Cherche's cock as it pumped back and forth.

"AHH! AAHHHH! AAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHH! OH GODS! OH GOOOOODS! Y-YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MEEEE! I'M GONNA BREAK!"

Cherche simply laughed as she kept plowing into Lux's snatch, slowly increasing her pace. She loved how tightly Lux was constricting around her, but knew how to apply just enough force to drive Lux mad with pleasure without forcing her to climax too quickly. Lux realized this upon reaching her limit, yet being unable to cum. She would always be near her peak and then Cherche would apply a tiny bit less force, leaving Lux straddling torturously on the cusp of orgasm. It was driving her insane.

"OHH! OOHHHH! OOOHHHHHH! CH-CHERCHE, P-PLEASE!"

"Hmm? Did you want something of me, little Lux? What do you want?" Cherche asking mockingly, wanting Lux to say it aloud.

"P-P-PLEASE, LET ME CUM! OH PLEASE, LET ME CUUUUMMMM!"

Cherche grinned as she heard this, but to Lux's dismay she stopped her thrusts.

"W-W-Wait! W-Why are you stopping?!" Lux cried.

"Patience, little one. You will like this trick."

Cherche then released Lux's wrists to bring her index fingers to her own massive tits, touching her dusky nipples. Through teary eyes, Lux saw small currents of electricity surge from Cherche's fingers to her teats, electrifying them. Then Cherche reached down and grabbed Lux's breasts, tapping her index fingers to Lux's nipples.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?! What are– AAAAAAHHHHNNNN!"

Lux squealed as her nipples were charged with electricity. Cherche released her grip on Lux's breasts, but kept her fingers touching the girl's nipples. To Lux's surprise, as Cherche pulled her fingers back, her nipples seemed to stay attached to them, causing her jiggling breasts to stretch out toward Cherche. Cherche guided Lux's nipples to her own, and as they neared each other, an electrical current began to channel between their teats, latching them together.

Cherche leaned back, which caused Lux to be pulled up along with her, her tits magnetized to Cherche's own bountiful bosom. It was bizarre to watch, but it also drove Lux to new heights of pleasure. And as Lux began to scream again, Cherche grabbed Lux's thighs and gave her another super-hard thrust, smashing her way into Lux's womb and delivering another shock through Lux's body.

"HIIIII-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lux climaxed immediately, convulsing to the raw power surging through her. But this time Cherche did not give her a moment of respite, lifting her by her legs as the Dragoness moved them to the center of the bed, her cock still buried in Lux's baby chamber and her tits still clinging to Lux's nipples. Cherche sat on her knees and resumed her hard thrusts, leaving Lux gasping desperately for breath.

Delirious with pleasure, Lux grasped onto Cherche's broad shoulders, crying in a mix of shame and joy. Between the shocks, her tethered nipples, and the huge cock in her womb, Lux felt as though she were in heaven. But her Storm form also heightened her pride, and she couldn't help but be somewhat ashamed of herself for submitting so easily.

Cherche gave Lux a light push, forcing her to lean back. Since her tits were still attached to Cherche's firm breasts, her chest orbs stretched as though someone were pulling on her nipples, while Cherche's firm melons retained their shapely form. Lux made another cry of ecstasy at this, and in the back of her mind she was impressed by Cherche's creativity.

 _I'll have to remember that trick._

Cherche looked down at Lux as the girl cried out in pleasure and said, "You take to this quite well, little Lux."

"Y-Y-You're j-just so– so gooooood…"

"I've had a fair amount of practice. Though none I've had were as—UHH—TIGHT as you!"

Cherche's hands then roamed to Lux's rear and grasped her ass tightly. For the next few minutes, Lux continued to moan and scream as Cherche plowed into her, again straddling on the precipice of orgasm. Her breasts bounced chaotically despite their attachment, and Cherche's heavy balls continually slapped against Lux's ass. Lux was left wondering when the whole thing would end, but looking at Cherche, Lux saw the Dragoness wasn't about to finish yet.

Then, Cherche abruptly pulled Lux in by her shoulders and, before Lux could react, began to nibble on Lux's left ear. More electrical pulses were sent from Cherche's mouth, delivering a shock that quickly reached Lux's brain. Lux shook uncontrollably for a moment, and then screamed as she came again.

"OH GODS! OH GOOODDDSSS! I'M CUMMING AAAGGGAAAIIINNN!"

Cherche laughed through her teeth; the sound of Lux's screams was music to her ears. It almost made her want to keep the girl as a pet, but she couldn't afford to do so. Other Dragons would take offense to it, and Cherche had always preferred one-night stands. But as Lux's insides tightened again around Cherche's cock, the Dragoness knew she would have to finish soon. Though she was doing a good job hiding it, Lux's pussy was driving Cherche almost crazy with pleasure.

As Cherche began to quicken her pace, Lux said with some protest, "W-Wait, Cherche! H-Hold on—AHH—a moment! L-Let me c-catch my– AAHHHH!"

"You may rest when I am finished, little Lux," Cherche hissed into Lux's ear. "Do not worry; it will not be long now."

This left Lux in both a state of dread and wanting. She couldn't get enough of this pleasure, but she worried what might happen to her afterwards. Would she even live through a Dragon's climax?

Then, looking down at the bulge in her navel, Lux's eyes widened in terror. The seal she had placed on herself earlier was gone! If Cherche released inside her…

Cherche began to grunt loudly with her thrusts. She was about to cum!

"W-W-WAIT! D-DON'T CUM INSIDE! T-TAKE IT OUT FIRST!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, my dear!"

"NONONONO! PLEASE, DON'T CUM INSIDE! I'LL GET PREGNANT! TAKE IT OUT! I DON'T WANT A DRAGON BABY! NONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Despite Lux's protests, Cherche bellowed as she reached her climax, her balls pumping huge amounts of Dragon spunk into the Elementalist's core. Lux frantically tried to push herself away from Cherche, but the Dragoness grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down hard into the bedsheets. Lux could only shake her head back and forth in panic, knowing that with how much was pumping into her that she was sure to get pregnant.

 _NONONONO! This can't be happening! I don't want a Dragon for a baby!_

Through tear-soaked eyes, Lux looked down at herself and saw her belly inflating rapidly. Lux shrieked and screamed as her gut expanded, tearing apart the remnants of her clothes that bunched around her navel, and within moments her formerly-slim waist looked as if it were already six-months into pregnancy. If this kept up, she was going to burst!

"NO, STOP! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! I'M GONNA BURST! I'LL DIE! PLEASE, NO MOOORRREEE! NOOOOOOOO!"

As Lux continued to scream and protest, Cherche gave the girl one last hard thrust, sending another big spurt into her. At the same time, she unloaded a surge of electrical energy into Lux, and Lux could not even scream as she climaxed again. Her eyes shot wide open and she began to convulse, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Sparks flashed before her eyes, and she felt as though she were having a heart attack.

Then Cherche pulled out, and Lux let loose an agonized gasp as her pussy began to discharge a stream of Dragon spunk and vaginal fluids. Cherche's cock squirted a few extra shots onto Lux's body, coating her chest and face. Lux didn't even notice this, her mind locked on the torrent of cum spewing out of her pussy. The pleasure overwhelmed her, and soon her mind was pulling a whiteout.

And with a last sigh of release, Lux passed out.

…

 ** _The next morning…_**

Lux groaned as her head stung and her eyes opened slowly. She felt sore all over, particularly between her legs.

 _W-What happened to me…? Where… where am I?_

As her vision came back into focus, Lux realized she was still in the Dragon's cave, but was covered by a warm blanket on the bed. Lux pushed herself up, and looked down to see she was completely naked, back in her Light form, and her legs were stained with dried cum, though her belly had returned to its former svelte size. Panic returned to her thoughts as she saw this and remembered the previous night.

 _Oh no…! Oh gods, no! Please, oh please, say she didn't knock me up!_

"Did you enjoy your rest, little one?" said a familiar voice.

Lux looked up to see Cherche standing at the entrance to the chamber, a smug smirk on her face. Despite her fear, Lux scrunched her features in a fit of pique.

But before Lux could say anything, Cherche said, "You needn't worry about having any hatchlings. We Dragons lay eggs to have our young, after all."

A second passed before Lux mentally facepalmed herself, and sighed loudly in relief.

 _Boy, do I feel stupid…_

"I thank you for entertaining me last night, little Lux. As promised, I will take you to the northern ruins whenever you are ready."

"R-Really? You aren't planning on making me stay?"

"Oh, no-no. I'm more of a 'one-night stand' kind of Dragon, if you understand my meaning."

"Oh…" Lux said nothing else to this, finding the idea too awkward.

"I'll be waiting," Cherche said with a wink, and then she stepped out of the chamber, leaving Lux with a huge blush on her face as she set about cleaning herself up, and putting on a new anti-pregnancy seal.

* * *

Lux picks some strange methods of getting a charge out of life, doesn't she?

I really liked writing this one, even though it came out longer than most other chapters I write. I try not to run on too much with chapters for my stories so that I don't lose interest, but in this case it was easy to stay focused once I got a nice groove, and it basically wrote itself from that point on. :)

Also, some good news for the next chapter: I figured out how I'm gonna get the Krugs into this! They'll get to join in on Lux's lurid adventures by getting it on with her Magma Form, using my favorite smutty category: TENTACLES!

After that, we'll only have two forms left: Mystic and Dark. I'll leave you to guess which creatures of Summoner's Rift are gonna trigger those.

Lastly, some people are noting how I've said in the past that I dislike Futa fics. I guess I should be more clear with that: I dislike fics where every lady in it is depicted with a horse-cock. Those kinds of fics are just excessive.

Please leave reviews!


	8. A Rock And A Hot Place

Time to get hot and bothered again!

This one features our jungle rocks with dental issues, the Krugs. They've got a unique twist going on, though, as I needed to adjust them to work with the story. But I'm sure you'll enjoy this all the same.

This chapter contains tentacles, anal, multi-penetration, and a bit of breast milk too. It also contains something some people might find gross or bizarre: **all-the-way-through penetration**. This isn't something I'd do normally, but it's been requested before, so I figure I'd do it at least once.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#8: A Rock And A Hot Place - Magma Lux, Krugs**

A heavy gust of wind signaled the arrival of the Dragon Cherche and her passenger as they touched down before an archway leading to the Northern Ruins of Summoner's Rift. Like the Southern Ruins, the site seemed abandoned.

After taking a moment to survey her surroundings, Lux gingerly jumped down from Cherche's back. She was glad to be back on the ground; her Light form's wardrobe did little to shield her from the cold air during flight. She took a moment to rub her shoulders to warm herself before turning back to Cherche.

In her husky, booming voice, Cherche said, "I wish you luck on your quest, little Lux. If you are ever in the area again, you know where to find me."

"Umm, right… Well, thanks for the lift."

As Cherche spread her wings and took off, Lux silently regretted not asking the Dragon for help in her investigation. After a few seconds, Lux took back such a thought; Cherche would probably want to fuck her again in exchange for her help, and Lux wasn't eager to get pumped full of Dragon spunk again. Within moments, Lux could no longer see the golden Dragon as Cherche disappeared into the clouds above.

But then another thought struck Lux, and this one made her mentally facepalm herself.

 _Wait a second, why didn't I just ask her to fly me back to Demacia instead?! And now it's too late! DAMMIT!_

Knowing the situation couldn't be helped, Lux sighed in dismay and turned back to the ruins. It had taken her a full day to get there, and a whole lot of getting screwed in the process. She hoped that would be the end of it, but wasn't all too optimistic.

Cautiously, the Elementalist paced through the ruins, looking for any sign of what could be causing all the chaos affecting Summoner's Rift. Thankfully, the large guard statues in the ruins were inactive, and did not respond to her presence. Upon closer inspection, Lux realized they were missing their power cores, and that they appeared to have been removed recently.

 _Weird… but that wouldn't account for everything going on in the Rift. Those cores just power the turrets._

Lux continued through the ruins and, upon reaching the center, knew she had just found something strange. The last time Lux had been to Summoner's Rift with Ezreal, there had been two large Nexus crystals, one in each ruin. The one in the Southern Ruins was still there; Lux remembered seeing it when she had first woken up in the Rift. But the Northern Nexus crystal was missing.

In its place was a large boulder lined with glowing orange cracks. It looked like something within was about to burst out.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this…_

Her suspicions were confirmed when the glowing boulder suddenly began to move. Lux readied her wand as the rock revealed itself to be a huge Krug, easily the size of a carriage. Small bits of red-hot rock were shedding off the Krug's body, which continued to glow orange. It was a Magma Krug, a very rare species that wasn't native to Summoner's Rift, something that left Lux puzzled as to why it was here.

She didn't have long to think about it, though, as the Krug advanced toward her menacingly. Lux immediately threw a Lucent Singularity at the Krug, but it seemed completely unfazed by her attack. It replied by skidding to a halt and launching a series of molten rocks from its back at her, to which Lux hastily raised a shield. The rocks ricocheted off the barrier, but it only just barely held against the attack. And then, as the molten debris settled around her, Lux felt her magic begin to surge uncontrollably.

 _Oh, not again!_

Red light engulfed Lux's body as stone collected around her, forming a protective cocoon. Seconds later, cracks formed in the cocoon, which shattered as Lux emerged from her transformation. Her Magma form had turned her hair a deep crimson and arranged it in a long ponytail. Her dress had changed to a regal red and black combo that only left her upper arms and cleavage on display. Her eyes were now a fierce red and flashed with anger.

"Big mistake, buster!" Lux said threateningly to the Magma Krug.

She then waved her wand and sent a blast of molten rock at the Krug, which smashed through its hide easily. The orange glow of the Krug brightened as Lux's magic coalesced within it and, within seconds, the Krug exploded in a shower of rock and fire.

Lux made a prideful "HA!" as she stylishly spun her wand and said, "As if you ever stood a chance against me."

Turning away from the remains of the Krug, Lux inspected the spot where the monster had been resting. Though much of the podium had been melted, it was clear the Nexus crystal had been moved from the site. But she could still feel the pulse of its magic somewhere nearby; she just wasn't sure where.

"Hmm, whoever's responsible must be close. If I find the crystal, I'll find the culprit. And then he'll be in for a world of– Huh?"

The sounds of shifting rocks caught Lux's ear, prompting her to spin around. To her surprise, the remains of the Krug were vibrating. They then began to recombine in small clusters, and seconds later they reshaped into multiple smaller versions of the Krug she thought she had killed. She was certain her attack would've stopped it from reconstituting itself, but had clearly misjudged how tough this one was.

Growling, Lux said, "Persistent little bastards, aren't you? I'll just need a bigger fire!"

With a shout, Lux sent another blast of magma at the Krugs, blasting several of them to pieces. But as she turned her attention to the others, she saw the remains shake again and recombine once more, forming several more Mini Krugs.

"Grr, dammit! Why can't you just die already?!"

Lux fired another spell, blasting apart more of the Krugs, but seconds later the Krugs began reassembling themselves and multiplying in number, even though they were getting smaller. She knew then that she would have to annihilate them all at once to put an end to this.

"Let's see how you rockheads like thi– AAHHHH!"

To Lux's shock, a pair of small orange tentacles had wrapped around her ankles from behind and, before she even knew what was happening, had yanked her off her feet. Lux yelped as she landed face-down on the hard stone, wincing as her breasts were mashed harshly against her chest. A shock of unexpected pleasure briefly stunned her; for some reason, her breasts were more sensitive than usual. Looking back, she saw two Mini Krugs had bound her legs, a glowing orange tentacle coming from each one's back.

"Shit! Get off me! Don't touch me! S-Stupid rocks! I said let – NO! NO, DAMMIT, LET ME GO!"

Lux howled in protest as the other Krugs surrounded her and released tentacles of their own to wrap around her wrists, arms, thighs, and waist. The Mini Krugs then lifted her from the ground as two of their number lashed their tendrils to Lux's wand and, despite her resistance, pried it from her grip. Lux thrashed violently in their grasp as they flipped her over, but could not break free.

"Godsdammit, I am NOT letting you have your way with me! Release me this instant or I'll – MRRGMPHHH!"

Lux's threat was quickly silenced as one of the Krugs thrust a large glowing tentacle into her mouth. Lux screamed as it went in, for the heat coming off the tentacle was intense! She tried to jerk her head away from it, fearing she would be burned from the inside out, but could not dislodge the offending limb from her lips. The wide tentacle then began to slowly push its way down her throat, leaving Lux struggling to breathe. Instinctively she tried to bite down on the tentacle, and nearly chipped a tooth in the process. Despite how malleable it was, the tentacle's skin was hard as a rock.

As Lux continued to struggle, four of the Mini Krugs lifted their thin tendrils to Lux's bodice, quickly slipping into the cleavage window of the dress. They then went to coiling around her breasts, squeezing her mounds tightly and twisting around her nipples. Their touch felt like someone was groping her with molten steel. More tendrils slipped into the openings of her outfit, making her outfit bulge and writhe. The tentacles around her thighs were beginning to rip into her pantyhose, allowing the thin limbs to squirm underneath and molest her directly.

Lux groaned in dismay as the tentacles molesting her breasts released their grip on her and instead dug into her blouse, while others gripped at her skirts and mantle.

 _Sonova– not again!_

In unison, the Mini Krugs lashed their tendrils outward, and Lux's dress was ripped to shreds. Lux scowled behind the tentacle in her mouth as she was left nearly topless, with her wrecked pantyhose, gloves, boots, and crown remaining. Enough shreds of her dress remained to resemble a corset. It seemed these Krugs had an obscure taste when it came to disrobing her.

Barely a second later, the tentacles returned to her body, coiling around her waist, and groping her breasts. Lux continued to angrily grunt and screech behind the tentacle cock invading her mouth, despite knowing it wouldn't do anything. Two of the Krugs opened their shells to reveal translucent tentacles that appeared to end in suction cups. Lux glanced at them just before they latched onto her stiffening nipples, to which Lux yelped again. As they attached, the cups began to suck her teats. Within moments, to her surprise, she saw what was unmistakably her breast milk pouring out into the suction cups and trailing down into the Krugs.

 _W-What?! But I got it all out yesterday… Didn't I?_

Unbeknownst to Lux, the magic from the Honeyfruits hadn't completely faded from her body. Overnight her body had produced new milk, which the Krugs now pumped out of her tits with great fervor.

 _Ouch! OW! Dammit! Haven't I been milked enough already?!_

Obviously, the Krugs had no intention of stopping. Lux could only screech and moan behind the tentacle fucking her mouth, the rest of her body a plaything for the Krugs surrounding her.

The tentacle in Lux's mouth began to swell. Before Lux could react to this, she gasped as red hot spooge began to flood down her throat. She was forced to swallow lest she suffocate, but the Krug just kept cumming, and it felt like she was drinking lava. Thankfully, just as she felt her lungs were going to burst, the Krug's stream of cum subsided, and it pulled its tentacle from her lips. Lux coughed and gagged as she tried to spit out the Krug's cum, which looked red in her blurry eyes.

"Oh gods, g-gross…"

For another minute, the Krugs continued to grope and milk her as Lux tried to catch her breath. Then, a loud ripping sound drew Lux`s attention down below. Two of the Mini Krugs had taken the opportunity to rip a large hole in Lux's pantyhose, revealing her crimson panties for a moment before they too were ripped away. To her shame, Lux saw she had gotten quite wet.

"Oh, for the love of… That does it! I am NOT getting fucked by a bunch of ROCKS!"

Lux furiously began attempting to focus her magic, intending to unleash a destructive wave that would blow away her attackers. Without her wand, though, it was taking longer than she liked, and as she began channeling her power the Krugs seemed to notice.

"Just a little more… Just a little – GYAAA!"

To Lux's surprise, the tentacles sucking her tits pinched hard on her sensitive nubs. Lux screamed as they yanked on her nipples, pulling her breasts outward and stretching them painfully. She thought they were trying to tear them off.

"DAMMIT! GODSDAMMIT, STOP THAT! ARGH! YOU FILTHY – URGH! STOP PULLING ON MY TITS! AAAGGGHHH!"

But then the tentacles began to twist, and Lux screamed as her nipples were corkscrewed tighter and tighter with each passing moment, while the tentacles that coiled the base of her breasts seemed to loosen their grip a bit. And as her tits were screwed tighter and tighter, her milk began to build up in pressure inside them. Her nipples began to swell as her breast milk sought release.

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! LET GO! ARGH, MY TITS ARE GONNA BURST! LET ME GO ALREADY!"

Just as she felt like her nipples were going to rip off, the tentacles released her nubs. The unwinding of her teats sent them bouncing madly and her milk spraying all over the place, sending a cascade of pleasure through Lux's body. She couldn't stop herself from cumming as she released an angry moan.

Gasping for breath as her orgasm passed, Lux snarled as she said, "Y-You little fucks… Y-You'll pay for this…"

Then she noticed the Krugs were starting to glow orange all over their bodies. Lux watched in confusion as they seemed to all slide to a spot in front of her, yet they did not let go of her. As they touched their sides together, their bodies began to recombine. They released a flash of red light, forcing Lux to avert her eyes for a moment before looking back at the Krugs.

The Mini Krugs were gone, and now the giant Magma Krug stood before her again, fully reconstituted and covered in orange tentacles. Said tentacles wasted no time in pulling Lux in toward the Magma Krug, which opened its sides to reveal six tentacle cocks that all positioned themselves to penetrate Lux's pussy simultaneously, while many others spread her legs.

"Let me go! I said let me GO, YOU BASTARD! GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME! I SAID GET AWAAAAA–AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

All at once, the six tentacles slithered into Lux's pussy, stretching her walls intensely and prodding away at her insides as they each competed to be first to her womb. Lux's head shook from side to side as she screamed obscenities at the Krug, which completely ignored her. Lux should have been moaning in ecstasy, but her Magma form's rage overpowered her sense of desire, and left her wanting to blast the Krug into atoms.

"AGH! AAAGGGHHH! Y-YOU STUPID FUCKING – AAHHHH! I'LL TURN YOU INTO CHARCOAL WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! I SWEAR I'LL – GHHHAAAA!"

Lux's tirade of threats continued as the tentacles reached her cervix and, with surprisingly little effort, squirmed their way past and into Lux's womb. As she felt the tentacles breach her inner sanctum, Lux couldn't help but note how everything in Summoner's Rift seemed to have no trouble getting inside her baby chamber. It was as if her womb was letting them in.

Looking down, Lux watched with a mix of rage and fright as she saw her navel begin to ripple and bulge as the tentacles in her womb pushed against its walls. They slithered back and forth, making her belly ripple obscenely. It looked as if something was crawling under her skin, and Lux worried the Krug might do something potentially lethal to her.

Then, Lux saw the Krug raise another tentacle, this one quite thick and coming from the top of its back. It was also much longer than the others. The large tentacle slithered down and, to Lux's horror, moved its head toward Lux's puckered anus.

"W-W-Wait, where are you putting that?!"

The tentacle pressed against her ass, and in that instant, all her rage and anger evaporated, replaced by dread and panic.

"No… NONOONOOONOOOONOOOOONOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE PUT IT IN THERE! DON'T YOU DAAA–AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Lux yelled at the top of her lungs as the tentacle thrust its way into her ass, plunging deep inside. Lux had never done anal before, and the penetration had been raw, so the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt. She shuddered in agony as the tentacle pushed its way deeper, desperately wanting it to stop.

"NO! NO, PLEASE! TAKE IT OUT! TAKEITOUTTAKEITOUTTAKEITOUT! AAAHHHHHH-HAAAHAAAHHH!"

Her screams went unheeded, and the Krug continued to violate her ass while the tentacles in her womb continued to stir her insides. Hot tears streamed down her face and sizzled as the heat surrounding Lux and the Krug turned it to vapor within seconds. She struggled weakly as the Krug continued to molest her arms, legs, and breasts, desperate to escape but unable to resist. Her body twitched and jolted unconsciously from pleasure, especially whenever the tentacles pulled again on her tits, but all Lux could focus on was the painful anal penetration.

 _It hurts… it hurts so much… t-this thing is raping my ass… it's m-messing me up inside…_

Lux continued to cry out as she felt the tentacle in her ass continue to push deeper and deeper into her body, giving off a heat that Lux could not ignore. She looked down through tear-soaked eyes and saw, to her terror, the various bulges the tentacle was making as it followed her intestinal tract.

"No… Please, stop…" Lux cried weakly, all her previous fire gone. "Y-You're gonna mess me up. You're messing up my insides… Ahh–Aaaahhnn…"

The tentacle went further and further, coiling through Lux's insides for what felt like an eternity. The pain would not subside, and the bulges in her belly continued to warp her mind. Soon, Lux thought she was going to die; she was certain the tentacle would end up damaging her internal organs. Unbeknownst to her, though, her body's magic kept her insides intact, though just barely.

Then, she suddenly felt a pit in her stomach. It felt as if she were suddenly quite full…

She immediately realized the tentacle had gone through her entire intestinal tract, and now was inside her stomach. And worst of all, it was going FURTHER!

 _Oh… Oh no… NO WAY! OHGODSNOOOOO!_

Lux screamed and shrieked, hyperventilating as she felt the tentacle begin to make its way up her esophagus, a sensation that felt like she was about to throw up. She cried out in panic for the beast to stop, desperate to prevent what was coming next, but it was to no avail.

Her eyes went completely wide as she felt the tentacle finally reach the back of her throat, and gagged as it began to push toward her lips.

 _No… Please, no…_

Lux made a moan of utter distress as the tentacle came out from inside her mouth, forcing her to look skyward as it emerged horrifically. The tentacle had gone all the way through her body, and the heat coming off it felt like it was going to cauterize her from within.

The Krug left off a pulse of heat, and Lux rolled back her eyes, making a muffled wail of shame as the Krug's tentacles ejaculated. Her womb flooded with Krug cum almost instantly, but several tentacles wrapped around her waist kept her from inflating like a balloon, instead causing the cum to spurt out of her pussy. The tentacles at her tits shot their own loads as well, coating her in a sheen of red spunk. They gave her breasts a squeeze as they did, causing Lux to release another spray of milk.

As for the tentacle running through her body, Lux quivered as she felt the bulge of semen as it crept its way through the long tendril, stretching her already-tight insides to the breaking point. The pain of the traveling bulge drove her into a fit of panicked cries, though each scream was weak and muffled. Soon the bulge reached her throat, and a second later the tentacle exiting her mouth released a small fountain of cum, coating Lux's face as she shut her eyes, sobbing in utter defeat as her mind briefly went blank, and moaning as she unwillingly climaxed again.

 _I… I can't… I'm–I'm cumming again… This thing, it's… it's making me cum again… aaaahhnn…_

The next few moments were a blur for her. Upon finishing the cum bath, the tentacles within Lux's orifices withdrew, including the one that had fully penetrated her body. Thankfully, the tentacles were careful enough in their withdrawal to avoid damaging Lux's internal organs, though Lux was too dazed to be grateful.

 _Is… Is it over…?_

Slowly she opened her eyes. A red haze of Krug cum clouded her vision, but soon her focus returned. She looked over at the Krug and saw its largest tentacle was busy prodding at a new opening in its hide, revealing a sac that contained hundreds of tiny red spheres. The tentacle was secreting a sticky substance that made the spheres adhere to it. Once it had attached a sufficient number, the tentacle began moving back toward Lux's snatch.

It was then that Lux realized what the spheres were: they were eggs.

 _Y-You can't be serious… First it rapes me and then it's… It's going to incubate me…?!_

This realization made something snap within Lux. The notion of what the Krug was trying to do sparked a terrible fury within Lux. She began to shake lividly.

"Why you… You… You think I'm going to let you put those – those THINGS in ME?! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING EGGS INSIDE ME?!"

Lux had never felt so angry before in her life. And with that anger, her power began to erupt, coursing through her like an unquenchable fire. Her eyes began glowing an unnatural crimson as she huffed and puffed in absolute outrage.

And just as the Krug was about to insert its eggs, Lux screamed louder than she had ever done before as her magic was released. Her rage released a massive torrent of magic born of earth and fire, which began to annihilate everything around her. Despite its own origins, the Magma Krug was no match for such power, and it screeched as it and its eggs were disintegrated.

For a moment, Lux simply floated in the air in a trance, having lost control of her powers. The ground quaked around her as spouts of magma burst from the earth, raining down fire and destruction in her midst. The stones beneath her cracked and crumbled, revealing an extraordinary sight: a massive underground cavern beneath the Northern Ruins.

Seconds later, Lux's power began to subside, and her expression of rage gave way to one of exhaustion. Her magic faded, and with a shimmer of light she was transformed back into her Light form, her dress still torn apart. And with no ground beneath her, she began to fall.

And as she tumbled into the darkness, Lux's consciousness left her.

* * *

Talk about a rock and a hard place. Don't worry, folks; she'll be okay. A cliffhanger shouldn't kill you.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love tentacle hentai? It's easily my favorite category, and started with the well-known hentai anime films Bible Black Gaiden and Spy of Darkness (okay, the second one isn't QUITE as well known, but it's still hot).

The all-the-way-through thing has been requested of me a few times, so I figured now could be a good time for it. It's not something I'd usually do, but I figured this would be a good exception. Also, for those of you wondering how Lux survived such a thing (as it would surely damage one's internal organs IRL), I must ask that you suspend your disbelief a bit when reading through my stories. I have to sacrifice some realism for impact and sexy factor. Besides, all-the-way-through tentacle rape doesn't happen in real life.

Next chapter is going to have plenty of exposition to it regarding where this story has been going, so it'll either end up being longer or will require less sexy-times to get across the exposition. I'll try to aim for longer.

And for those guessing about Baron, he's got a role to play, but I can only give one hint: he's not the one who triggers Lux's Dark form. I've got something very special in mind for the Baron. ;)

Please leave reviews!


	9. Mystical Minion Mayhem!

Time for the story to get a little bit of clarity. And more weirdness. And sexiness.

I bet you were wondering how I was going to get Lux's Mystic form into this, so here's how: MINIONS!

This one features a gangbang (including anal, oral, paizuri, and even armpits) and ahegao (getting fucked silly), and is also not quite non-con. It also features Yordles, but sadly no Yordle/human intercourse. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#9: Mystical Minion Mayhem! - Mystic Lux, Minions**

The sound of dripping water echoed through the immense cavern beneath the Northern Ruins of Summoner's Rift as droplets fell into a hidden lake at the bottom. Small torches were lit along one of the shorelines, illuminating the darkness and revealing a group of shadows as they moved toward the shore.

Lying on the shore was a battered and unconscious Lux, her body soaked from her plunge and her dress still in tatters. Somehow, her wand had ended up next to her.

The shadows emerged from behind a set of rocks, revealing eight figures. Six of them were small child-sized creatures in purple robes, their faces hidden behind strange masks. They were known throughout Runeterra simply as Minions, magical constructs that were easy to conjure, but easy to defeat as well. The other two were far more curious; both were Yordles, one with a pointy blue hat that matched his robes and a pair of metal gloves, while the other had a tall purple hat and an outlandishly-colored tunic. The latter of the two was accompanied by a familiar small light. They were Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil, and Lulu, the Fae Sorceress.

"Ugh, so THAT's what all the racket was!" Veigar said in his usual squeaky disdain. "Blasted girl almost brought the whole cavern down on our heads."

"Oh dear, she doesn't look so good, Vei-Vei," said Lulu.

"Will you stop calling me that?! And what does it matter how she looks? This is my chance to claim her power for my own!"

Veigar raised his staff, which was more of a wand given its size, and began to ready his dark magic. But as he did, Lulu batted the dark mage's implement away with her own staff, giving him a cross look.

"No, Vei-Vei, we need her. We need her help to stop him, remember?"

"I don't need the help of some human princess to defeat that blasted prophet!"

"But we need her to stop his plan. You can't rule the world if the big beastie eats it."

Veigar hesitated for a moment as he mulled things over. Then, realizing Lulu was right, he sighed in defeat and said, "Oh, very well! But I'm not helping you carry her!"

"Oh, no need for that." Then, turning to the Minions, she clicked her shoes together and said, "Tut-Tut!"

Understanding the order, the Minions moved to carry Lux, while Lulu went to pick up the Elementalist's wand.

…

Lux groaned as she woke again with her vision blurred. She was getting sick of losing consciousness so often during this ordeal. Her vision focused, and she saw she was in a small cavern illuminated by torchlight. As her senses returned, the feel of soft blankets covered her skin, but she quickly realized she was now completely naked.

 _Oh gods, please say someone didn't fuck me while I was out cold…_

As she tried to push herself up, holding the blanket to cover herself, Lux saw a familiar wisp of light float before her.

"Oh, you again…? Where to this time?" Lux asked with a hint of sarcasm.

But then the light changed in focus, and revealed its true form as the faerie Pix. Pix had his hands to his sides as he gave Lux a glare of annoyance.

"W-What the? Pix? If you're here, then where's–"

"Hi Lux!" Lulu said exuberantly, prompting Lux to turn to the Fae Sorceress.

"Lulu? W-What are you doing here? A-And why am I naked AGAIN?!"

As Pix snickered at Lux, Lulu said, "Your clothes were all wet, silly! And they were kinda torn up too, but mostly wet!"

Blushing feverishly, Lux said, "That's – nevermind! Where's my wand?"

Lulu smiled as she pointed to the opposite end of the room, where Lux's wand was propped against a wall. Lux quickly raised an arm to it, causing the wand to fly into her hand, before waving it over her head and creating herself a new white dress. Being clothed didn't help her blush, though.

Sighing in relief that she was no longer nude, Lux got to her feet and asked, "Okay Lulu, how did I get here? And why are you here?"

"Well, you see…"

"You are only here on my VERY limited amount of good will, Elementalist," said a squeaky voice, one that made Lux whip around and ready her wand reflexively.

"Veigar! I should've known you'd be behind all this!"

"Ugh, you stupid humans," Veigar said with a groan. "Always so quick to jump to conclusions."

"The Poro King told me all about it. A little blue mage comes to Summoner's Rift and suddenly there's chaos."

"L-LITTLE?! You'll watch your tongue!"

Lux ignored the threat, steadily unveiling her uncharacteristic anger to the dark mage.

"Do you know how awful my last day has been?! Do you know how much I've been LITERALLY SCREWED by this place?!"

"And why should I care? Getting 'literally screwed' is about all you're good for!"

Just when Lux was about to attack Veigar, Lulu jumped between the two and said, "STOP! No fighting, you dumb-dumbs!"

"Don't interfere, Lulu," Veigar snarled. "This brat needs a lesson in pain!"

Veigar raised his staff as he readied a Primordial Burst spell, one that Lux knew she'd have trouble beating in any of her forms. She suddenly wished she had a Petricite shield or Galio around.

But the spell never came. Before Veigar could finish, Lulu raised her wand and shouted _"FUZZY!"_ , sending bolts of magic at both Lux and Veigar. The two yelped as they were struck, the spell turning them both into squirrels. Lux squeaked in shock at her transfiguration, while the squirrel Veigar chattered furiously at Lulu, who glared back at him.

"I said no fighting, you bully! Dust him, Pix!"

Giving Lulu a salute, Pix flew at the squirrel Veigar, who was forced to flee his attacker in his rodent state and ran off down a passage. Lulu then turned her attention back to the squirrel Lux, who looked back at the Yordle in annoyance.

 _I hate it when she does this!_

"Don't listen to that dumb-dumb, Lux," said Lulu, her expression unusually serious. "We need your help."

Lulu waved her wand at Lux again, sprinkling magical dust over the small squirrel. The Elementalist-turned-rodent began to glow with a pink shimmer, and with a puff of lavender smoke she was turned back into her human form.

But she didn't return in her Light form. Looking down at herself, Lux recognized her pink, violet, and blue outfit and gloves, the colors of her Mystic form. Her skirt now looked like the petals of a flower, and her hair was now purple and tied in a pair of buns. She also now sported a pair of shimmering pink butterfly wings, which twitched as a familiar feel of giddiness overtook her, melting away Lux's bad mood. _Mostly…_

"Oh, you needed my help?" said Lux, her voice far more exuberant than before. "Well, why didn't you say so– Wait, help with what?"

Despite her Mystic form's effect on her personality, Lux's rationality forced her to ask for the why's and what's. She hadn't come all this way just to get screwed over again.

With a puzzled look on her face, Lulu said, "Hmm, how to tell you…?" After a few more seconds of pondering, Lulu then said cheerfully, "Wait, I got it!" Raising her staff, Lulu then said, _"Mystifying Memory!"_

Lux was startled as Lulu's magic shot to her head, and vivid images began to flood her mind.

…

Lux found herself somewhere in Summoner's Rift, as if viewing through someone else's eyes, and for some reason she was following Veigar and a large group of Minions. Judging from the height of her view, she assumed she was observing through Lulu's eyes. She also noticed there was no fog in the Rift this time.

"Vei-Vei, how much further?" asked Lulu. "My bun-buns need their tea time."

"We'd be there already if you would stop asking!"

"Hmph, you're such a doodlehead. And you were so mean to Mister Poro King!"

"Well, what do you expect? I'm EVIL!"

Before the two could bicker further, Lux found her vision swimming before her eyes. The vision shifted, and now she was in the Northern Ruins, looking at the empty pedestal where there should have been a Nexus Crystal. It seemed the Yordles had arrived after it had gone missing. There was no sign of a Magma Krug, though.

"Oh, great!" Veigar whined. "Now what am I going to use for a power source?!"

As Veigar continued griping, Lulu looked around inquisitively and soon spotted an entrance to the interior of the ruins. Veigar did not initially notice as Lulu trotted toward the entrance, but upon realizing she had left his side he turned to her and shouted, "Hey, where are you going?! I was ranting!"

With a giggle, Lulu began to descend the steps, with Veigar and his Minions chasing after her.

Again, the vision shifted. Now the Yordles and Minions were in a vast chamber and, to Lux's surprise, were being surrounded by men in purple and black cloaks, each one bearing a familiar mark on their garbs. Lux would recognize the symbol anywhere: it was the symbol of the Void. The Yordles had run into a sect of the Void Cult!

As Lulu's viewpoint turned, Lux's gaze was centered upon the cultists' leader: a man in a purple head wrap who floated off the ground, flanked by Voidlings, and his eyes glowing with an eerie light. Lux immediately recognized him: Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void.

The viewpoint shifted quickly again to the center of the chamber, and there was the Nexus Crystal. Several cultists were channeling their magic on it using smaller crystals, clearly taken from the various statues within the ruins.

"That Nexus is mine, Prophet!" Veigar shouted. "Now hand it over before I turn you and your lackeys inside-out!"

"Such a small threat from such a small mage," Malzahar replied, his choice of words riling up Veigar. "You cannot win. Your defeat is predestined." Then, turning to his lackeys, he commanded, "Kill them!"

The cultists attacked, and the Minions engaged them in battle. Despite a numbers advantage, however, the Minions quickly showed their inferiority as the cultists began to beat them back. Veigar threw a Baleful Orb at Malzahar, who dodged it with ease and directed a hand at the Yordle to signal his Voidlings to attack. The two mages then began tossing spells back and forth at one another, with both appearing equally matched.

Lulu was focused on the Nexus Crystal and the cultists channeling on it. An image was slowly forming within the crystal, one that Lux couldn't make out. It was a mix of purple and gold writhing within like a hundred serpents.

Lulu's expression turned to one of alarm upon realizing what the spell was meant to do.

"Oh no! Big trouble!" Lulu yipped as she raised her staff, firing her magic at the crystal as she said " _Befuddle!_ ".

Lulu's magic intermingled with that of the cultists, and to their shock the spell began to warp out of control. They redoubled their efforts in their attempt to stabilize the spell, but it was no use against Lulu's bewitching sorcery.

Breaking from his fight with Veigar, Malzahar turned to the cultists and shouted, "FOOLS! Destroy that blasted witch before she disrupts the ritual!"

Two cultists rushed to attack Lulu, but were cut off by Pix. The faerie blasted them both with a Glitterlance, one that knocked them to the ground. Lulu waved her staff again and shouted " _Bewilderment!_ ", causing the crystal to glow a bright pink. The cultists all howled in panic as their efforts backfired on them, blasted by their own spells.

Snarling furiously, Malzahar shouted "DIE!" as he raised a hand to Lulu, creating a pair of thin Void portals at each side of her. Realizing the danger, Lulu quickly shielded herself just as two lances of Void energy struck her from both sides, making her yelp in pain.

Lulu's spell went out of control, and the Nexus began surging with unstable energy. Seconds later, it released the energy in a powerful burst, blasting everyone away from it. Most of Veigar's remaining Minions were obliterated by the blast, though several Void cultists also perished as they were disintegrated.

Lulu and Veigar groaned as they pushed themselves up and looked around at the damage. The Nexus had lost its glow, and now sat inert in the center of the room, showing nothing within it. All the other crystals had shattered. They turned to Malzahar, who was absolutely livid.

"Meddlesome worms…" Malzahar hissed. "Your lives are forfeit!"

With another shout, Malzahar began opening a Void portal on the floor, out of which a large bulky monster emerged with a huge eye on its back. The Rift Herald groaned as it smashed its arms to the ground, leaving both Yordles terrified. They were in no shape to fight.

Growling as he knew he had no other options, Veigar broke into a run alongside Lulu as he shouted, "You will rue this day, Prophet! I'll be back!"

With that, the two Yordles fled with their few remaining Minions in tow as the Rift Herald attempted to chase, but they were quickly able to outrun it.

And with that, the vision ended.

…

"W-Whoa…" Lux gasped as her consciousness returned. It took her a moment to take in everything she had seen, then she turned to Lulu and asked, "What was Malzahar trying to do?"

"He wants to summon a big nasty monster from the Void," Lulu answered in an unusually serious tone. "If he succeeds, it could spell trouble for the whole world. I managed to stop him for now, but I think I might've funnied up Summoner's Rift a bit."

"You don't say…" Lux deadpanned at Lulu's statement, but then pushed that thought aside and asked, "How long do you think we have?"

"Hmm, I no-know. It could be a few days or a few steps."

Lux took a moment to ponder the situation. She now knew why she had been brought here, but still didn't know how she had gotten to Summoner's Rift in the first place. Nor did she know why her powers were still being so finicky. Facing Malzahar even with her full powers would be tricky, as Void magic was hard to fight.

The thought of Malzahar being the culprit left Lux on-edge. She had suspected Veigar was the culprit when the Poro King described a 'little mage in a blue robe', but it seemed the Poro King's predicament had been unrelated, and was just a result of Veigar's penchant for mischief. Malzahar and his cult, however, were a far greater threat, always looking to unleash terrible creatures from the Void onto Runeterra, seeking the world's destruction. Malzahar himself was as dangerous a mage as they came, and stopping his plans would be terribly difficult.

But she had to try.

"So, how can I help?" Lux asked with a hint of cheer.

"You wanna help us?"

"I don't know how I got to Summoner's Rift, but it's clear I was brought here for a reason. And I'll bet that reason is to stop Malzahar. So yes, I wanna help."

Lulu jumped for joy as she said, "Yayyayyay! You make me so purple saying that!"

Lux giggled at this, finding Lulu's joy contagious. Normally she would've found Lulu's vocabulary bizarre, but her Mystic form left her giddy and high-spirited.

Deciding they needed to get started, Lux asked, "So what do we do?"

"Well, I think you're first going to need a good dose of Mana," answered Lulu. "Fighting that ugly rock upstairs must've tired you out."

"Y-Yeah, it kinda- Wait, you know about that?!" Lux's face turned red as she realized that Lulu somehow knew about her recent fiasco with the Magma Krug.

"Mm-hmm. You're kinda loud when you're having sexy time."

Lux's whole face went red as she fell to her knees and covered her face in shame.

 _Oh gods… I'm never gonna live this down…_

"Don't you worry, Lux," Lulu said, ignoring Lux's embarrassment. "I have just the thing to charge you up!"

Lulu then turned and stamped her foot twice as she said "Tut-tut!", calling out her group of six Minions. The small robed creatures waddled around Lux, surrounding her, which left Lux apprehensive of whatever Lulu had planned.

 _I don't like where this is going…_

Lulu then swung her staff and said " _BUFF-BUFF-SEXY-BUFF!_ ", channeling her magic into the Minions. A huge puff of pink smoke burst from the Minions, briefly choking Lux and blinding her to her surroundings. As she inhaled the smoke, her body began to heat up and tingle with desire.

As the smoke cleared, Lux's eyes widened in disbelief. The Minions had transformed into human forms that stood at least seven feet tall each, their bodies rippling with muscles upon muscles which made them look like cliché bodybuilders. Their heads were still hidden by their hoods, but the rest of their bodies were nude. Most noticeable of all was that each one sported a foot-long cock, all of them thick by human standards.

"W-W-WHAT THE?! LULU!" Lux stammered in surprise. "THIS IS YOUR IDEA?!"

"Uh-huh! Nothing recharges mana better than some nice sexytime! I thought you knew that."

For a moment, Lux thought Lulu was trolling her, but then she remembered something in the back of her mind. It was a little something she had read up on in a magical library once about Mana transferal rituals. Apparently, one of the oldest means of transferring Mana was through sexual intercourse, though it was a method that was quite obsolete by this point.

 _W-Wait, does that mean I've been getting a Mana-high every time I've been screwed here? Oh gods…_

"You're gonna have to work hard to get Mana from these Minions, so do your best, Lux!" Lulu added cheerfully.

"B-B-But isn't there any other way?" Lux protested. "Don't you have anything like a Chalice of Harmony?"

"Nope."

"A Faerie Charm?"

"Nope."

"…Not even a Mana Potion…?"

"Nope."

Lux's heart sank as she heard this and as she looked around to see the Minions' cocks standing at attention. Her eyes began to water with tears.

 _Not again…_

"Aww, don't cry, Lux," said Lulu. "They'll be nice to you, I promise!" When Lux did not stop crying, Lulu pondered for a moment before she exclaimed, "Oh! This will help!" She then pointed her staff at Lux and said, " _Happytime!_ "

Lux gasped as Lulu's magic engulfed her. Seconds later, she suddenly felt her fear and apprehension vanish as her mind went fuzzy. She looked around at the Minions, unable to take her eyes off their cocks. She knew Lulu had to have affected her somehow, but her nagging thoughts were pushed aside as she focused on the Minions' dicks. They were all so big and looked hard as rocks. A musky smell wafted over her, filling her with desire, and within seconds she knew just one thing.

She wanted those cocks. Badly.

Lux grasped one cock in her hand and said, "O-Oh my… You're all so well-hung." Grasping another, she added, "How will I ever handle all these big dicks?"

"That's the spirit, Lux!" said Lulu. "Now do your best, everyone!"

Squeaking sounds of confidence came from the Minions as they raised their arms in a corny gung-ho stance, and Lux could only smile as she continued stroking two of them off. One bold Minion moved his cock to Lux's face, prodding her left cheek with it. Lux got the memo, wrapped her lips around the thick shaft, and then began to suck on it, surprised by the delightful taste. The fourth Minion slid underneath Lux, who stood up on her knees, and brought its face to her cunny before releasing a comically large tongue to start licking Lux's soaking mound. Behind the cock in her mouth, Lux was left moaning as the Minion between her legs grabbed her butt cheeks and rubbed them. The fifth and sixth Minions knelt behind Lux and stuck their dicks under Lux's arms, sandwiching them in her armpits before gently moving their cocks back and forth.

 _Oh my… Oh gods, this is making me so horny…_

Lulu giggled as she watched Lux continue servicing the Minions. Despite her childish nature, Lulu had lived long enough to have seen far more depraved acts than this, and she personally found Lux's situation rather comical despite its purpose. The Yordle sat on a nearby rock as the Minions continued to have Lux service them.

About two minutes later, Lux felt the cock in her mouth begin to swell. The Minion grabbed her by the head and thrust its prick hard down her throat, to which Lux gave off a muffled yelp as the Minion blew its load. Salty spunk poured down Lux's throat and into her stomach, and proved to be quite filling. As the first Minion came, Lux felt the two she was stroking off were ready to blow too, and her rubbing sped up. The Minions quickly released their loads, covering Lux's arms, face, and cleavage with their seed. Even the Minions with their cocks in her armpits ended up bursting, leaving Lux with an awkward stickiness clinging to her underarms. Then the Minion underneath her stuck two digits into Lux's snatch, fingering her G-spot briefly. It was all Lux needed to cry out in orgasm as her juices flooded onto the Minion's face.

Lux caught her breath for a moment before saying, "W-Wow, Lulu, these guys are good." Lulu smiled at Lux before the Elementalist asked, "Can they do more?"

"Uh-huh!" answered Lulu, who afterwards began to whistle a short jingle.

The Minions took Lulu's whistling as a command and, switching positions as they went, grabbed Lux's arms and legs, lifting her off the ground and flipping her over as she made a few playful yelps. She was now looking face-down as the Minion beneath her reached up to cup her breasts. Her arms and legs were rubbed sensuously as a new Minion stood in front of Lux and slipped its cock into her mouth. Lux was left amazed that the Minions all still had hard-ons, despite just having bathed her in their cum.

Briefly releasing the cock thrusting into her mouth, Lux said with a sigh, "Oh-Oh my, you've all got so much stamina! You're all hard as – MMMMPPHH!"

Evidently the Minions weren't interested in her compliments, as the one in front of her thrust himself back into her mouth. Lux hardly minded the interruption, slurping her tongue all over the Minion's cock. The Minion beneath Lux released her breasts for a moment and grabbed her blouse, giving it a sharp pull, and ripping it open to release her tits, which seemed larger as gravity pulled them down. Lux didn't show it, but she was miffed that her dress had been ruined again.

 _I wish they'd stop doing that. It's such a hassle to keep fixing them._

The Minion below her leaned up toward her tits and brought one of Lux's stiff nipples into its mouth, sucking hard on it as it fondled her. Lux's moaning grew louder to this, and as she stretched out with her fingers she felt the Minions holding her arms move their dicks into her grip. Once again, Lux began to stroke them.

She then was forced to twist her waist as the Minions holding her legs began to shift their positions. Lux found herself surprised by her own flexibility as she was made to bring her left leg up onto one of the Minion's shoulders, but couldn't quite get her right leg on the ground. The Minion supporting her leg briefly fingered her sopping pussy before moving its hand to its girth, lining up its cock. Lux felt herself getting wetter immediately; she wanted it so badly.

But for a moment, the Minion did nothing.

 _Huh? What's it waiting for? What_ _– OH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

To Lux's surprise, she felt the other Minion's cock move to her ass and prod against her anus. The two Minions then thrust simultaneously into her, hard. Lux thought she was going to cum immediately from the move, and screamed in ecstasy around the prick still thrusting in and out of her mouth. Then the Minions began pumping in and out of her two holes, their pace giving her no time to adjust. They might not have compared to Cherche's size, but they were being so rough with her, and it felt amazing.

Nearby, Lulu laughed as she said, "Ooh, do you like it ruff, Lux? They can do rough!"

Lulu then clapped her hands, and her signal prompted the Minions to redouble their efforts. Lux yelped and shrieked from behind the lead Minion's cock as her insides were hammered, and she struggled to breathe from the prick going down her throat. The Minion at her breasts took both of her nipples in its mouth and pulled on them, stretching her tits as it squeezed their base tightly. The Minions she was jerking off grabbed her wrists and forced Lux to quicken her pace, which caused them to cum rather quickly. Lux's back and wings were pelted by Minion spunk, bringing a 'super weird feeling' to her as her wings were soaked with cum.

 _OHGODS! OOHHGGOODDSS! OOOHHHGGGOOODDDSSS! THEY'RE ALL SO GOOOOOOD!_

Seeing the look of joy on Lux's face, Lulu smiled and said, "Wow, you REALLY like it ruff! You're squirming like an inchworm in– Oh! Oopsie!" Lulu jolted as she added, "I forgot about Pix and Vei-Vei! I have to find them before Pix hurts him again!" Jumping off her rock, Lulu said to the Minions, "Keep at it, Min-Mins! Make sure you all fill her up while I'm gone, okay?"

Again, the Minions released their corny gung-ho cries as Lulu said " _Zippy!_ ", sending her staff speeding off down a nearby passage as the Yordle clung to it.

The speed of the Minions' thrusts increased, and Lux found herself nearly out of air as she kept crying out from the pleasure. The Minion fucking her throat soon reached its limit and pulled its prick back so just the tip remained in her mouth as it climaxed. Lux's eyes shot open in surprise as Minion seed poured into her mouth, the salty taste flooding her senses. She quickly began to drink it down, both to avoid suffocating and due to her need to milk out as much of the Minion's cum as possible.

But as Lux was gulping down cum, the Minions fucking her other two holes reached their climax as well. Both thrust as deep as they could into her as their spooge flooded her insides, and the Minion in her pussy managed to break through her cervix on its last thrust, ejaculating right into her womb. Pleasure overwhelmed Lux, and she was forced to release her mouth's hold on the lead Minion's cock as she screamed. The girl cried out as all six Minions blew their loads into and onto her, covering and filling her with cum as she climaxed as well.

Lux shivered and gasped in her post-orgasmic haze as she looked up at the Minions, and realized they were still erect as ever. Moreover, they were shifting positions again as they flipped Lux over again and readied themselves for another round. The sight brought tears to Lux's eyes, but they were tears of joy rather than distress.

It was then that Lux felt something else, something within her very being. It was Mana, the energies of magic, coursing into her. True to what Lulu and the old texts had said, she was receiving Mana from having sex with the Minions. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't felt it first-hand, but she felt her magic getting stronger.

Trying to catch her breath, Lux said, "You've all got so much left in you. Please, more… I want more!"

And with that, a new Minion moved between Lux's legs and thrust into her pussy. Lux moaned loudly as the other Minions then went to work as they continued pleasing her, with one Minion straddling her waist and sandwiching its cock between her tits.

…

For the next hour or so, Lux was fucked almost non-stop by the Minions, who continually switched places so each one could have a turn with her pussy, ass, breasts, and mouth respectively. Her clothes were unable to take the constant groping and grabbing, which had reduced her dress to scraps. Her breasts were sore from Minions either groping them, sucking them, or using them for a titfuck constantly. Her mouth was not as frequently filled, though, as the Minions were smart enough to allow Lux the chance to breathe. But her pussy and ass were almost never left empty, and despite how many times they fucked her, her walls remained extremely tight. Sometimes two Minions at once would penetrate her pussy or ass, or she would have up to three cocks in her mouth spewing cum down her throat. Her hands were regularly busy stroking off their cocks, and sometimes they would even use her feet for a footjob, a new experience for Lux. Lux was amazed at how dexterous the Minions were, especially when a pair of them straddled her waist and face, respectively, and gave her a double-titfuck while another pair had somehow positioned themselves to put two dicks at once into her pussy. Cum and sweat coated her body, but the sticky sensations only left her more aroused.

Lux's initial reluctance to the gangbang had completely melted away, and now she was almost begging them to keep fucking her. She was left laughing crazily amid her gasps for breath as she felt herself losing her mind, only able to think about their cocks. Her tongue continually lolled out and her eyes were rolling back into her head, and her expression was of pure ecstasy.

"AHH-HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OHYEESSHH! I LOVE YOUR DICKSH! PLEAZE GIVE ME MORE COCKSH! GIVEMEMOAAAAAAARRREEE!"

The Minions acquiesced her request as they moved her into a spit-roast position again and fucked her mouth, ass, and pussy again. Her breasts flailed wildly until two other Minions latched their mouths to her nipples and sucked hard, pulling her breasts taut. Two Minions had their dicks in her mouth, and she struggled to fit as much of their cocks down her throat as possible without suffocating. Her moans echoed through the caves even with her mouth full of dick.

The last Minion took the opportunity to slide under Lux and began stroking her faerie wings, rubbing a mess of cum into them. The 'super weird feeling' returned and drove Lux once again over the edge, and she made a muffled scream as her orgasm struck again. Taking her climax as their cue, the Minions released their loads as well, drenching Lux once more with cum and leaving her with a sense of fulfillment.

But it was at this point that Lux found herself completely exhausted. Despite all the Mana she had received, her body was physically tired out. She could barely gasp for breath as the Minions set her down on the small blanket she had previously been sleeping under. Weakly she pulled the blanket over her cum-stained body, her rationality returning as her body shimmered with light and reverted to her Light form. Her face went red as her Mystic form's cheeriness left her, and Lulu's inhibition spell wore off, causing her to flush with embarrassment. For a moment, Lux thought she was going to die from shame as more Minion spunk leaked out of her ravaged pussy.

 _Oh gods… I can't believe I… Ohh, where do I even begin with this…? At least my pregnancy seal held up…_

The Minions simply stared at her in confusion, but after a short beat, they readied themselves again for more sex. But this time, Lux wasn't keen on it.

"H-Hold on a second, you guys…" Lux said nervously as she forced herself up and tried to cover herself with the sheet. "I-I don't think I'm up for another so soon. I–"

Before Lux could continue her attempts to dissuade the Minions, a clattering sound echoed from one of the passages, causing Lux and the Minions to turn to the source. They couldn't see anything initially in the dark passage, but then they saw a pair of glowing eyes. And then another. And then four more. Within seconds, dozens of eerie yellow eyes exposed themselves in the darkness, their glow illuminating their source: an entire swarm of Voidlings.

Lux blanched at this. Despite all the Mana she had received, she was still sore all over from the sex. Worse, the cave she was in didn't look entirely stable; a misplaced spell could bring the whole thing crashing down on her.

Before she could think up a plan, the Minions squeaked as they took their gung-ho stances and charged at the Voidlings. Lux could only watch in astonishment as they rushed suicidally at the Voidlings, which charged at the buffed Minions. The two sides met with in a clash of claws, magical muscle, and rocks, and the impact of the two parties shook the room.

Seconds later, Lux looked up as she saw the ceiling begin shifting, and she knew it was going to cave in.

"OhnonononoNONONONOOO!" Lux screamed in panic as she magically drew her wand into her hand and ran for her life down another passageway, escaping just seconds before the room collapsed and crushed everything still left in it.

In her haste to escape, Lux failed to watch where she was going and ran right over a small pit, and screamed as she tumbled down into the darkness.

* * *

Minions for the win! A shame they all died at the end, though. :(

Sorry if a lot of the exposition took up story space, but this seemed like an okay chapter for it. There's a little more exposition to go in future chapters, but they won't be as much of a focal point as the sex scenes. Also, I had to keep things within a good word limit, so that's why we had that "over the next hour" part.

Also sorry that you didn't get to see a Lux/Veigar sex scene, but I'm not a huge fan of Yordle/human sex. It feels too much like pedophilia, even if we know that Yordles are long-lived. Also, if you need a mental image of the buffed Minions, think something like Alex Louis Armstrong from FMA, but with Minion faces. Silly, yes?

Lux's Dark form is up next, and features the Rift Herald. Then we're going to get something very special...

Please leave reviews!


	10. Dark Desires

We're down to Lux's final Elemental form: Dark!

This one can sorta be called consensual, with a little bit of nymphomania/masochism involved. Large insertions are also present, courtesy of some dick expansion.

Sorry for the delay, but there's one thing to blame for it: Fallout 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **#10: Dark Desires** **–** **Dark Lux, Rift Herald**

"I hate this place," Lux groaned as she held her aching head, which had a loud ringing running through it.

She had almost been buried alive, but hadn't quite escaped unscathed, having taken a nasty tumble down a pit. Thankfully nothing was broken, though she sported more than a few bruises. Fighting back the pain, she raised her wand to repair her tattered dress, peeved that this was the tenth time in the past day she'd had to fix her wardrobe. It made her wonder if it would be better just to run around naked while she was trapped on Summoner's Rift, but her upbringing had left her with a need for modesty.

Lux then used her wand to create a ball of light, illuminating the darkness as she looked around. There was only one passage out, so she began to follow it cautiously. The caverns were still unstable, after all.

Several minutes later, Lux entered a huge chamber within which a large, ancient ruin dominated the scene. The architecture was similar to the statues and ruins above ground, but this one was practically untouched, even by encroaching moss and roots. There weren't even any bats, insects, or other critters that dwelt within the chamber. In the center of this ruin was a mural chipped into a large section of wall.

Lux's curiosity got the better of her, and she moved to get a closer look at the mural. It first depicted a series of Void creatures terrorizing an ancient people, and then a group of mages channeling a spell against a giant Void monster that looked like a multi-eyed worm. Lux knew of only one creature from ancient texts that matched such a description: the legendary Baron Nashor. The mural continued onward, depicting the mages sealing away Baron Nashor beneath Summoner's Rift using a pair of powerful Nexus crystals.

But the mural went further. It showed the release of Baron Nashor, and a lone mage appearing to challenge it. And there was a series of symbols around the mage. Lux wasn't fluent in ancient dialect, but somehow, she could tell what these symbols meant: The Elements.

Lux was left a little dumbstruck by this. Was she here because of some ancient prophecy? She hoped she was simply misinterpreting the mural; the number of tentacles she could see on the depiction of Baron Nashor left her unwilling to entertain the notion of facing such a monster.

 _I don't think I'd survive getting raped by that thing…_

Then, Lux jolted as the cavern suddenly shook. She quickly looked around for any sign of a threat, but she was alone. Another shock rocked the cavern, but this time Lux saw a nearby cave wall jolt visibly. Something was trying to break through.

 _I don't wanna find out what that is…_

Lux looked around for any sort of exit, but to her dismay the only passage out was a set of stairs perilously close to the wall. There was nowhere she could hide in the room, as the ruins were lit by glowing runes that left her unable to conceal herself.

Lux made an audible gulp as she steeled herself and ran for the stairs.

Just as she made it up half-way, the wall exploded in a shower of stone as a massive Void monster broke through it. Lux yelped as rocks pelted her, one which struck her head and dropped her like a ton of bricks, sending her rolling and tumbling down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, she blacked out.

…

Lux came to a few minutes later, her body aching and her head spinning. No, it was more than just spinning; it felt like all her blood was rushing to her head. She could not feel the ground beneath her, as if she were hovering.

Then she felt something wet touch her between her legs, which she realized were being spread apart.

 _Oh gods, why me…?!_

Lux's eyes bolted open as she looked at herself, realizing she was upside-down as she did. Her dress had changed again, and this was one she disliked seeing. It was a purple and black combination that resembled her white dress in shape, but had no straps, a much shorter skirt that was presently bunched around her waist, and left plenty of her back uncovered. The blouse barely held in her breasts, which were nearly falling out of her dress as gravity pulled on them. Her black panties had already been ripped, leaving her moist pussy on display. An ebony choker and crown adorned her, along with similar gloves and knee-high boots. Her hair was a deep violet and tied in a single pigtail on her right side. It was her Dark form, one she normally only called upon in desperate situations.

Her violet eyes then settled upon the creature that held her in its massive pincer-like hands. The monster was clearly a Void creature, but one Lux had never seen before. It had a face that resembled a Scuttle Crab with a series of sharp mandibles, but its body was extremely bulky. And though she couldn't see it from her perspective, it had a massive eyeball on its back that swirled with energies of the Void. Two smaller arms emerging beneath its main arms had their pincers clamped around Lux's wrists, preventing her from fighting back. From its mouth, the monster was presently sending a long and very agile tongue to lick at her pussy, which was still wet from her Minion gangbang.

Though she should have been terrified of such a creature, all Lux could feel was aggravation due to her Dark form.

"S-Seriously?!" she groaned. "Even the Void monsters want to screw me? Ugh, why am I not surprised?!"

Lux briefly attempted to struggle out of the Rift Herald's grip, but the effort only succeeded in tiring her. Knowing she was caught, Lux gave another aggravated sigh, deciding just to let the monster have its way with her. To her annoyance, the Rift Herald took its time licking her pussy lips, teasing her rather than claiming her.

Soon Lux found herself fed up with the foreplay. "Are you planning to screw me anytime soon or what?" she asked sarcastically.

Seemingly prompted by Lux's quip, the Rift Herald angled its tongue and skewered Lux's pussy with it. Lux cried out as her cervix was struck, but to her surprise she didn't feel pain from the rough insertion. Instead, it had felt _really good_.

Internally, this made Lux worry; her Dark form was an inverse of her Light form, and she knew from past experiences that she found herself... far less modest than usual. Of course, she had never been raped while in her Dark form before, but with her altered personality she found herself _wanting_ to be raped.

Her train of thought was derailed when she felt something hard and fleshy touch her face. She turned her eyes to the source to see the Rift Herald's cock. To her surprise, it was quite thin, though it at least had length.

She smirked for a moment and said, "My, my, you must need to compensate a lo-MMPH!"

The Rift Herald interrupted her remark by thrusting into her mouth, pushing to the back of Lux's throat. Though caught initially off-guard, Lux adapted quickly and started to suck on the intruding member, bobbing her head back and forth as she was face-fucked.

But then the Rift Herald's cock began to glow an eerie light from its veins. Lux was confused for only a moment before she felt the invasive prick begin to swell. It was growing!

 _W-What the fuck?! Wait, pull it out first! I'll suffocate!_

Lux tried to remove herself from the expanding cock, but the Rift Herald extended some tiny tendrils from where its pubic hair would have been, which wrapped themselves around Lux's head and pulled her in. The cock was now deepthroating her, and its expansion was quickly filling her throat. Soon Lux couldn't move, shrieking from behind the now-massive prick as it choked off her air supply. She wanted to push away from the monster's prick, but it kept its iron grip on her wrists.

The Rift Herald's arms shifted Lux, lowering her legs so her body was now parallel with the ground, enabling it to push deeper into her throat. Amazingly, its tongue was still able to penetrate her pussy, its length reminding Lux of the demon Tahm Kench. The Rift Herald pulled Lux further onto its still-expanding cock, stretching Lux's mouth to its limits. She was sure if it went any further it would break her jaw, but her body withstood the abuse, much to her surprise.

Two new arms then sprouted from the Rift Herald's sides and, as Lux expected, the new limbs went for her breasts. They clenched down hard on her boobs through her dress, giving them a brief squeeze before grabbing her dress and shredding the top half. Lux glared at the monster in annoyance as her exposed tits were clenched again.

 _AGAIN?! Gods, hasn't my wardrobe been ruined enough already?!_

The hands groping her tits had small mouths in the center of their palms, and these mouths chewed down on her nipples, grinding them between their teeth. Though it should have been painful, to Lux's Dark persona it felt amazing. Her Dark side simply loved rough play, though this was taking it farther than she had ever done before.

For one, her previous Dark trysts had never been life-threatening. Her throat was bulging from the thick intruder, and her face was beginning to turn crimson from a lack of oxygen.

 _Oh gods…! Oh gods, I can't breathe! Stop! STOP IT! I'M GONNA DIE!_

Just as she thought her throat was going to burst, she felt the Rift Herald release its cum down her throat. Thick jets of spunk were poured directly into Lux's stomach, which still had a fair amount of Minion cum in it. She felt her belly inflate a bit as her gut was filled past its normal capacity. This only made things worse, as she found it even harder to breathe.

Lux was about to black out when the Rift Herald's cock began to rapidly shrink within her, returning to its former thin profile before quickly being pulled from her mouth. She gasped desperately for air, her lungs greedily sucking in every breath she could get. Each breath she took made her breasts heave even as the Rift Herald's grabby hands clenched them, mashing more of them into the monster's grip.

As she caught her breath, Lux said angrily, "D-Do you f-fucking mind?! You almost choked me to death, you idiot!"

To her surprise, the Rift Herald understood her insult and squeezed her tits tightly while the palm-mouths pulled her nipples. This time, Lux felt some pain with the pleasure. But to her shock, even the pain felt good. She moaned loudly in delight.

"O-Ohh…! Oh, yeah…! Oh yeah! Just like that! H-Hurt me more, you-you clod! AAAAHHNN!"

The Rift Herald now pulled hard on Lux's tits, spreading them to her sides and pulling them so taut they felt like they were going to rip off. Lux's moans became even louder from this. In her mind, she couldn't believe she was getting off on such pain, but it seemed her Dark form had a masochistic side to it. A twist to her nipples made Lux cry out in ecstasy, while another hard squeeze would make her gasp for breath. Anyone else would have been crying for mercy, but Dark Lux wanted none.

After another minute of foreplay, the Rift Herald shifted Lux within its grip, leaving her facing it as it spread her legs wide. It pulled hard on her ankles, to which Lux cried out as she felt like her legs were going to pop out of their sockets.

The Void monster then brought its smaller arms back to her breasts, pushing them together as it extended its long tongue. The tongue found its way between her breasts, its tip poking through the top of her cleavage as though giving her a slimy titfuck. With each thrust, the tongue would coil quickly around one of her breasts, slathering it with slime, and then quickly switch to the other breast on the next thrust. Lux loved how it felt, with the slime sending tingles through her breasts.

"O-Oh yeah, that's it! That's good! M-More! Give it to me, you beast!"

The Rift Herald continued its tongue-based paizuri as it angled Lux's pussy toward its long cock. Yet as it did so, Lux heard some strange fleshy sounds coming from below, and looked down at the Rift Herald's prick. To her surprise, the flesh of its length was warping, sprouting what looked like a multitude of tiny wiggling feelers all around its dick, akin to pubic hair.

Then, to her shock, the dick split into TWO long pricks, each lined with the wriggling feelers!

 _Oh my… this is going to – AAHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHNNNN!_

Without delay, the two wriggling dicks slammed their way into Lux's pussy and ass, respectively and simultaneously. The force of the insertion left Lux reeling, but then a new sensation flooded her insides as the feelers began to stroke her. It felt like hundreds of tiny bugs were crawling around inside her vaginal canal and anus.

Lux barely lasted a few seconds before she climaxed. She moaned shamelessly as her juices gushed out of her honeypot, making it considerably easier for the Rift Herald to thrust deeper into her pussy. It only took a few more thrusts for it to reach her cervix, and then its dick wormed its way through into her womb. The feelers went to work stroking her womb's walls, which left Lux gasping in pleasure as she looked down to see her navel rippling.

But strangely, Lux felt it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted this thing to not just fuck her, but to utterly ravage her, abuse her, even split her in two.

"I-Is this all y-you're gonna do, u-ugly?" Lux hissed, hoping to anger the Rift Herald. "C-Come on, you wuss! Give it to me! Give me everything you've got!"

The Rift Herald released a screech, and then began to pull Lux into its thrusts, using her legs, arms, and even her breasts for leverage. Lux began to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure as the Rift Herald's dual cocks slammed her, bashing her womb so hard she thought it was going to break through her baby chamber. The cock in her ass went deep as well, though not nearly as far as what the Magma Krug had done to her. Still, with all the feelers, which seemed to suddenly sharpen in her, it still hurt like crazy.

And the pain only turned Lux on even more.

"OHFUCK! OHHFUUCK! OHHHFUUUCK! HARDER! HARDERRR!"

The Rift Herald's mandibles chittered for a moment, but to Lux's confusion it did not increase its pace. A second later, however, she felt something even better: the cocks were beginning to expand. Each one was thickening rapidly, stretching her inner walls well past their normal limits and causing her belly to swell enormously around its cocks. The stretching of her insides left Lux shrieking wildly in agony, but her face was twisted into a crazed smile.

This felt like nothing she had ever felt before. And it was amazing.

"YES! YEESS! YEEESSS! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! MOOORRREEE!"

The Rift Herald's hard thrusts continued, even as its cocks continued to expand inside Lux. Her body contorted around its pricks as soon it couldn't even move its dicks around inside her. Her insides had become too tight, and it felt as if she was going to be torn to pieces. But Lux didn't care; she had never felt something so good before. Even if she knew she should be hating such pain, her Dark persona twisted her mind, embracing the pain, and warping the lines of pleasure. She almost didn't care if the creature ended up killing her, but her body's magic was keeping her held together.

Then the Rift Herald's body began to glow, the various cracks in its carapace releasing a purple light. She knew it was about to finish.

"D-DO IT! DOITNOW! FILLMEUP, YOU OVERGROWN COCK MONSTER! NOW! NOOWW– AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The Rift Herald's dicks both released a flood of Void-based spunk into Lux's body, inflating her already-swollen belly to almost comical proportions. Her dress split apart as her waist grew, the corset helpless against the flood of cum that bloated her. She swore she was going to explode, but again her body surprised her, holding in everything the Rift Herald poured into her.

It didn't take long for the Rift Herald to finish cumming, and its twin dicks deflated to pull out of its mate. The two cocks were released with a pair of 'pop' sounds, sending streams of purple cum out of Lux's insides. It would have freaked Lux out normally, but she was too drunk on pleasure to care. Even after the Rift Herald had finished cumming, she was still shaking in orgasm.

As Lux's body deflated, creating a pool of purple cum as it did, the Rift Herald released her from its grip, causing Lux to drop to the floor of the ruin. She rolled onto her side, her expression one of blank ecstasy as her body convulsed.

Then the Rift Herald began to march away from her, its task completed. It would soon be sent back to the Void, but had to return to the one who summoned it for instructions before–

A beam of dark energy shot through the chamber and pierced through the Rift Herald's vulnerable rear eye, causing it to screech in agony as its body began to disintegrate. Laying down behind it, Lux had her arm outstretched to release a dark version of her Final Spark, clearly angry with the Rift Herald.

As the Rift Herald's body dissolved before her, she said, "Did I say we were done yet, asshole?!"

In hindsight, Lux wished she hadn't destroyed the Rift Herald, as now it wouldn't be able to fuck her again. But she was so pissed off that it wasn't going to continue that she couldn't stop herself.

 _Stupid Void monsters…_

Trembling, Lux got to her feet as her normal persona began to return to her. With a flash of white light, her Dark form vanished as she returned to her Light form, her dress still a wreck. She coughed and winced loudly as she tried to hold herself up, raising a hand to bring her wand flying back to her. Slowly she used her wand as a support as she walked toward the broken staircase, hoping to sit down and rest.

Amid gasping for breath, Lux said, "I-I REALLY hate this place."

…

It took Lux a few minutes to regain her strength and, as usual, repair her dress. Still wincing in pain, Lux cautiously made her way to the hole the Rift Herald had made when it had arrived. With any luck, Lux thought, it would lead to Malzahar.

Lux soon reached a new chamber, one that clearly had been the site of a battle. Lux remembered it from the vision Lulu had shown her, though now it was far more dilapidated.

To her shock, she saw a familiar purple-haired Yordle, imprisoned within a cage of Void energies.

"Lulu!" Lux gasped, concerned for the Yordle's safety. But she knew this had to be a trap. Glancing around, Lux shouted, "Show yourself, Malzahar! I'm here to end this madness!"

"As you wish, my dear Lady…" said a familiar, vile tone… right behind Lux.

Lux whipped around just in time for Malzahar to grab her by the shoulders and unleash a torrent of Void-based energy from his glowing eyes, pouring maddening visions into Lux's mind as his eyes made contact with hers. Lux choked and shuddered violently to Malzahar's Nether Grasp.

She fell to the ground as consciousness was stolen from her.

"Just as planned…"

Malzahar's maniacal laughter echoed through the caves, and through Lux's mind as her whole world went dark.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! SUSPENSE!

I actually changed some of this partway through due to the recent Rift Herald rework, but thankfully it didn't require much tweaking. Hopefully you enjoyed watching a nympho-Dark Lux getting screwed by the mutant Scuttle Crab. (Seriously, Riot says Rift Heralds are Scuttle Crabs mutated by Void energies.)

The 11th segment is going to be a while, but it's going to be VERY special. Stay tuned! Hopefully Fallout 4 won't keep me from this for too long!

Please leave reviews!


	11. The Elemental Orgy

O. M. G. How the hell did I take THIS long?!

Well, I'll chalk it up to multiple reasons: the first is that my home situation has been rather chaotic as of late. Plenty of issues going on with my brother's marriage, but I won't say anything more about that.

The second reason was getting distracted with my new PC and Wii U and plenty of RPGs, including Fallout 4, Breath of the Wild, and TES4: Oblivion, to name a few. It's hard to get a writing buzz when you're so distracted with good games!

But seriously, this shouldn't have taken me so fucking long, so I'm really sorry. But I hope the wait was worth it. This chapter is a treat for you guys: a massive tentacle-filled orgy featuring ALL OF LUX'S FORMS AT ONCE!

Tags include tentacles (duh), non-con, oral, anal, yuri, futa, cervix penetration, breast expansion, lactation, inflation, whipping (sorta), soft vore, all-the-way-through, ahegao (fucked silly), and (technically) selfcest.

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **#11: The Elemental Orgy – All Lux forms, Baron Nashor**

Lux's vision swam before her eyes as she regained consciousness. The sensations of something pulling on her wrists and ankles told her she was captured.

A dark chuckle filled her ears, and her eyes shot open to look at her captor: Malzahar.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep, Lady of the Elements?" Malzahar asked rhetorically as Lux instinctively began to struggle against her bonds. "It is pointless to resist your fate, my dear. Just as you were fated to come to me, so too are you fated to serve the Void's purposes."

As she tried to escape, Lux looked around swiftly at her surroundings. She was bound to a stone slab before a wall with a circle of runes more complex than anything she had ever seen. Surrounding her were at least ten other Void Cultists, each channeling their magic in a dark ritual. To her far right, Lux saw Lulu still trapped within her cage.

Deciding to conserve her energy, Lux stopped thrashing and glared at Malzahar as she asked, "What is the meaning of all this, Malzahar?! What are you up to?!"

"You know my work, Lady Crownguard: I am a servant to the Void. And my masters now beckon me to release one of their number from an ancient seal that binds him to this place."

"Baron Nashor…" Lux hissed.

"Ah, so you know of him. Then you already know your role in all this."

With that, Malzahar drew his runic dagger from his side, which glowed an eerie violent as it began to float before him, hovering perilously before Lux's chest.

"You are to serve as the magical conduit from which I will break the seal upon Baron Nashor, freeing him from countless centuries of imprisonment by the Ancient Summoners. With his freedom, this world will succumb to the Void."

With a pause, Lux asked, "And what do you get out of it?"

"Servitude is reward enough, my dear. Though I must admit, it was amusing watching your… progress as you made your way to me."

Malzahar chuckled darkly as Lux's face went hot with shame.

 _Oh gods… who DOESN'T know about all this?_

"I must admit that your encounters have aided my progress considerably. It would have taken a considerable amount of time to fill you with the Mana needed for my spell without the Nexus Crystal, but it seems the creatures of Summoner's Rift have done the job for me. Your body overflows with Mana, more than enough to complete my spell."

Trying not to appear helpless, Lux said defiantly, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will, my dear. I have foreseen it. With Baron Nashor's release, Runeterra will fall. And I have you to thank."

With his last word, Malzahar swung his hand in a motion, and the floating dagger plunged into Lux's chest, right where her heart was. She froze in shock; the pain was excruciating, but as she looked down at the dagger, she saw no blood drawn. Instead, magical energy was being drawn from the entry wound, clearly her Mana.

"Now, my Lord Baron Nashor," Malzahar said loudly. "May this maiden's power free you from your prison!"

With his words, Lux screamed at the top of her lungs as her Mana surged out of her and was channeled into the runic circle. She was so blinded by pain that she could not see what was happening. It felt like she was being torn apart, cell by cell, atom by atom. The pain went on for what felt like an eternity for Lux, but within moments the spell finished.

Lux's head slumped over as the magical dagger was removed from her chest, leaving no trace that it had stabbed her. She weakly gasped for air as she tried to lift her head, dreading what she would see.

She trembled as she saw the circle had transformed into a massive swirling portal. Through the portal, a multitude of glowing yellow eyes opened, and she could hear countless shrieking voices echoing from the Void. The cavern rumbled as, slowly, hundreds of small snake-like heads began to emerge from the portal. Seconds later, the serpent heads were followed by an enormous mass that cast a long shadow over everyone in the cavern.

Lux's eyes went wide as saucers as Baron Nashor emerged from the Void. The giant purple serpent was such a size that it would have even towered over Galio. Hundreds of tentacles protruded from its sides, and acid dripped from its maw. Its dozens of glowing eyes illuminated the cavern, and Lux knew its gaze was trained on her.

Baron Nashor let out a deafening screech, to which the Void Cultists scurried away in fear. Malzahar remained, unwavering in his loyalty, his outstretched arm directed toward Lux.

"My Lord, Baron Nashor," said Malzahar, "I offer this girl, the Lady of the Elements, as a sacrifice to your glory! May this offering appease you!"

Lux expected the monster to devour her at any moment, but then something unexpected happened. Baron Nashor's eyes began to glow a strange light. Then, beams of powerful magic surged out and struck Lux, who cried out in anguish as everything turned white for her.

…

Her eyes stirred as she regained consciousness. To her surprise, Baron Nashor hadn't killed her. But something felt strange. She didn't feel right. She didn't feel whole.

Startled, she opened her eyes, and what she saw stunned her.

She was amid a massive swarm of Baron Nashor's tentacles, and the first thing she saw in their grip was what appeared to be a copy of her Air form, who appeared indifferent to her plight. Then, looking to her side, she saw her Magma form struggling furiously to free herself. Then she saw her Nature form, who seemed petrified with fear. All around her, she saw copies of her other Elemental forms.

Light was at a total loss as to what was happening.

"W-W-What is this? What's going on here?" Light asked.

"Y-Yeah, what the fuck is this?!" hissed Magma. "Let us go, you overgrown snake!"

"You would be wise to watch your tone," Ice said calmly. "It will do us no good to anger the Voidworm."

"Shut it, Frosty!" spat Fire. "Just wait until I finish roasting this – AAAGGGHHH!"

At that moment, Baron Nashor released a surge of Void energies into all ten Lux's, making them scream in pain. None of them could summon their magic to try and free themselves.

As they shuddered in agony, a familiar voice taunted them. "Well, well. What an unusual fate to fall upon one of my enemies."

"W-What are you talking about, M-Malzahar?!" demanded Storm. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Chuckling, Malzahar answered, "It's quite simple: my Lord, Baron Nashor, has decided you all will prove more useful to him as breeding stock, rather than a sacrifice."

"W-What?!" exclaimed Nature.

With a wave of his hand, Malzahar sent his magic into the minds of all 10 Lux's, showing them a dreadful vision of their fates. And in their minds, his voice echoed.

"You will all be kept by Baron Nashor to breed his young, each of you providing his offspring with your Elemental gifts. With these Elemental Void Beasts, not only will he destroy Runeterra, but he shall bring ruin to all worlds!"

Visions of various Void Beasts horrified them, each one empowered by a different Element, razing city after city, slaughtering innocents, and eventually bringing the world to ruin. Amidst it all, she even caught visions of friends, Champions like her, being overwhelmed and, in the case of the women, raped mercilessly.

"No… This can't be…" Light said with dismay.

"It is your destiny, Lady of the Elements," said Malzahar. "Consider it an honor that my Lord Baron Nashor has chosen you and your counterparts as his consorts. May you bear him many strong children, Luxanna Crownguard."

With that Malzahar laughed maniacally as he teleported out of the chamber.

And with that, the Lux's screamed as Baron Nashor's tentacles descended upon them.

…

Fire still intended to burn Baron Nashor to a crisp, but with tentacles sliding all over her and making small tears in her dress, her prospects were looking grim. She couldn't even focus enough to produce a small ember.

"L-Let go, you f-fucking pervert! I swear, I'm going to make kindling out of you! You think you can get away with thi – NNNNGGGGAAAAHHHH!"

Interrupting her tirade of obscenities, a thick tentacle swept between Fire's legs and, without even bothering to remove her panties, thrust into her pussy. Fire shrieked as her ripped panties were brought inside her with the Baron's tentacle, a hugely unwelcome entry that hit her cervix almost immediately. Looking around, she saw her other counterparts had been given the same treatment, all of them with a tentacle cock inside them without a care for their undergarments.

As Fire looked about, a pair of tentacles rose before her, catching her attention. The two limbs ended in thin needles, and hovered perilously over her chest. She knew immediately where they were going.

"H-Hey, don't you even think about it, buster! Don't you dare! STOP! AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

Fire shrieked as the needle-shaped tentacles pierced into her breasts, eroding her anger, and replacing it with sheer panic. A second later, she felt something trickling through them into her chest, bringing a tingling sensation to her.

"Nonono! Stop! STOP! Take them out! DOOOONNNN'TTTT! NOOOOOOOO!"

As she cried out in protest, her breasts began to swell, quickly stretching her damaged blouse to its breaking point. Fabric ripped and burst as her tits broke free from confinement, rapidly expanding like balloons. The sight of it petrified Fire, who quivered violently from how sensitive her tits were becoming.

Within moments, Baron Nashor's tentacles had inflated Fire's chest so that each melon was twice the size of her head, all while keeping their perfect shape. Across from her, Water watched with dismay as she tried to resist the tentacle thrusting into her; they weren't as big as when she had eaten the Honeyfruits, but given Fire's trembling her breasts had to be extremely sensitive.

The needles receded from Fire's chest, making them jiggle slightly as tears were brought to her eyes.

"N-N-No… They're too big… They're way too big…!"

Fire barely got a moment to lament her shape before two tentacles reached for her tits and coiled around them tightly. She screamed from their touch as jolts of pleasure ripped through her. They squeezed and pulled at them, rolled them in circles, while the tips twisted her nipples. Fire shook her head from side to side, begging for it to stop.

"AAHH-HAAHHNN! STOP IT, PLEASE! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THEM! PLEASE, STOOOOOPPPPP!"

The coiling tentacles gave her breasts a hard squeeze, and Fire cried out as her breasts began to spray jets of hot milk. The sensations were driving her insane, being held on the cusp of orgasm but unable to complete her climax.

As Fire reeled from her torment, the tentacles holding and fucking Water suddenly shifted, and Water gasped as she was pulled over to hover just before Fire's enormous chest. They had stopped spraying milk, but trickles still dripped from her swollen teats.

Fire looked at Water through tear-soaked eyes and said, "H-Help me…! P-Please, m-my breasts…! Th-They're gonna burst! They're – AAAAHHNN!"

Fire shrieked as her breasts began to swell up again, growing what looked like another cup size despite their already comical proportions. Water knew what was happening – Fire's breasts were overflowing with milk.

As if reading her thoughts on what to do, the tentacles around Water's wrists moved her hands to Fire's breasts, which she cupped in her hands and began to knead. Fire moaned and gasped to Water's ministrations, which thankfully stopped the growth of her oversized tits. But she still felt like they were about to explode.

"Oh-Oh gods!" Fire gasped. "I-It hurts! I'm gonna burst! I'm gonna die! Ahh-haaahhh!"

"Calm yourself, Fire," Water said as calmly as she could, stuttering briefly as the tentacle in her pussy thrust again. "I'm d-doing everything I c-can – NNGH!"

The tentacle in Water's snatch began to vibrate wildly, throwing off her concentration. Like Fire, Water was being held at the brink of climax, but Baron Nashor saw fit to deny them both their release. It was as though the monster were waiting for something.

Water knew she had to do something drastic, not just for Fire's sake but for all her counterparts. But she was powerless against Baron Nashor and she knew it. All she could do was submit to its perversions for now.

Then, Water saw Fire's tits were beginning to swell again, despite her hands being in contact with them. Fire screamed in panic as she feared she was about to burst. But as Water saw Fire's teats trickle again with milk, she realized what Baron Nashor wanted.

Amid Fire's panicked screams, Water said, "Don't worry, Fire. I know what he wants. Just trust me!"

With that, Water moved her hands to bring Fire's swollen nipples together before her, and then she wrapped her mouth over the dripping nubs. Then she began to suck. Fire cried out at this, and her breasts' swelling ceased.

It took a moment for Fire to realize she had stopped expanding. She looked down at Water and saw her suckling her tits, and couldn't help but be miffed by the realization of what Baron Nashor had been trying to do. She hated being the monster's sex toy, but in her current state she couldn't oppose it. In any event, she was relieved that she wasn't about to blow up, and though she had trouble admitting it to herself, it felt incredible having her tits sucked.

Water, on the other hand, found herself fervently trying to drink as much of Fire's milk as she could. Though she tried to justify it as saving Fire from a horrible outcome, the taste of her counterpart's breast milk enthralled her. It was even more addictive than her own when she had been in a similar circumstance with the Scuttle Crabs and Honeyfruits. The milk came out warm and plentiful, and soon she found she couldn't drink it all by herself.

The tentacle around her left wrist shifted, and forced Water to push up Fire's right breast toward its owner's face. Both caught on immediately to what Baron Nashor wanted to see, and Fire struggled amid her gasps of pleasure to wrap her lips around her teat. Eventually she managed it, and upon tasting her own milk she sucked as hard as she could.

For another minute or so, the two continued to feast on Fire's breast milk, all while Baron Nashor's tentacles continued to thrust and vibrate within their pussies. The two continued to hold on the tip of orgasm, and the sensation was driving them up the wall. More tentacles saw fit to continue ripping apart their clothes, deliberately taking their time in exposing their bodies slowly.

Then the tentacles in their pussies each made a hard push, simultaneously breaking into their wombs. It was all it took to send them over the edge. Both released their mouths' grip on Fire's breasts as they cried out in ecstasy, and a spray of breast milk coated them both as Baron's first load of cum exploded inside them.

…

Magma snarled and hissed furiously as Baron Nashor's tentacles plunged into her, her struggles useless against the monster's powerful limbs. But even though she couldn't get free, she wasn't going to just take this lying down! She'd vaporize this thing like she had done to the Magma Krug!

"G-G-GGGRRRHHH! You th-think you can get away with this?! You won't l-live to regret it when I g-get out of this!"

Magma's threats fell hollow on Baron Nashor, the fiery girl unable to muster her magic like before. Between the tentacles in her pussy and the ones squeezing her breasts tightly inside her dress, it was impossible to concentrate.

Then a new tentacle rose, seeking purchase past Magma's lips. She defiantly clenched her mouth shut, intent on denying it passage. But then another tentacle wrapped around her neck and pulled tight, choking her. Magma couldn't hold out for long, and as she gasped for air the tentacle darted down her throat.

But Magma wasn't going to make it that easy. With a loud, muffled yelp, she bit down on the tentacle in her throat. Unlike the Magma Krug, the tentacle wasn't hard as a rock, and with a series of screeches from the nearby miniature tentacle mouths, Baron withdrew from her mouth.

Smirking confidently, Magma said, "Y-You think I'm gonna make it that easy for you, you bastard?!"

For a moment, all Baron Nashor's small mouths did was hiss at her. But then, Magma saw a dozen or so new tentacles rise all around her, and a sense of dread filled her.

"What are you doing, you sick– GAAAH!"

Magma shrieked in shock and pain as the tentacles began to lash her. The first one whipped her back, while the second lashed her left arm. A third hit her right breast, the blow shredding her blouse and causing her tit to spill out into the open. One after another, the tentacles whipped and struck her, each one coming from a new angle so she could never adjust to it. Each blow made her scream in pain and left stinging red marks on her normally-flawless skin. And all the while, the tentacle in her love canal continued to piston itself within her womb.

"AHH! OWW! KYAA! NO! NOO! S-STOP! STOP! AIEE! AHH! NO!"

The tentacles did not relent in punishing Magma for her defiance. For what felt like hours for her, the tentacles kept whipping her. Each strike ripped and shredded her dress until it finally broke apart around her and left her wardrobe in a tattered mess around her waist. Her breasts were given special attention from the lashes, and soon they were swollen from all the lashes that struck them, though they weren't nearly at Fire's current comical size.

Then the tentacles stopped, and Magma gasped for breath. The ordeal had left her on the verge of tears, but she was desperate to not let Baron Nashor see her relent.

"I… I won't g-give in… I-I'll kill you, you – AAAHHHAAAAHH!"

Two tentacles swiftly lashed at Magma's erect nipples and swatted them, sending her breasts flailing all over the place as pain and pleasure ripped through her body. It was just the thing to push her over the edge, and Magma screamed in shame as she climaxed.

As her juices began to leak from her battered pussy, she began to cry. She sobbed as the tentacles wrapped around her body, their touch making her welts sting even more, especially the ones that coiled around her swollen breasts. Her cries were muffled as two coiling tentacles forced their way past her lips and down her throat.

And as Baron Nashor released its first load of cum for her into her womb, Magma's cries grew louder.

…

Nature wiggled as best she could in the grasp of Baron Nashor's tentacles, but it was a wasted effort. Still, she had no desire to give birth to any Nashor babies!

"P-Please, stop! Take it out! Y-You can't do this! I don't want to have your babies!"

Her cries were ignored as tentacles continued to rape her, with two thin tentacles thrusting into her pussy without mercy or pause. Nature continued to beg for mercy, and her pleas continued to fall on uncaring ears.

Her screams, however, evidently became an annoyance to her captor, as a new tentacle whipped down before her and dove down Nature's throat to silence her cries. She shrieked behind the intruder as she tried to turn her head away from it, but it was no use. All she could do was continue to cry.

But then, suddenly, the tentacles in her pussy stopped thrusting, though they did not remove themselves. Utterly confused, Nature looked through tear-soaked eyes down to see what Baron Nashor had in store for her.

"H-Heeeeyyy… careful, big guy… You'll freak her out…" said a carefree voice.

It was to Nature's utter shock, then, that she saw Air being positioned before her, her silvery garb in shreds and her face one of lighthearted amusement. But then Nature saw something that made her eyes go wide with horror: a thick veiny cock was protruding from Air's loins, easily a foot long. Two tentacle needles had stabbed into where Air's clitoris should have been, and had clearly altered her body to this end. But despite the new appendage, Air still had a tentacle in her own pussy, with one more sucking her right breast.

Nature nearly choked on the tentacle in her throat at the sight of Air's cock being positioned before her pussy, with the tentacles already inside her spreading the opening.

"Oh dear, she's not gonna take this well," said Air.

Nature was panicking as she felt Air's cock prod against her pussy lips. She tried to shake her head desperately, trying to tell Air to stop as she gave off a flurry of muffled protests.

Unfortunately for her, Baron Nashor was the one pulling the strings. And the Void monster evidently wanted what Nature was dreading.

Nature screamed as loud as she could as Air's cock penetrated her, smashing into her cervix immediately. Air gasped in arousal as she entered Nature's love canal.

"Ohmigods, that's good!" moaned Air. "Can't believe you're this tight, Nature!"

Nature's face flooded with tears from each thrust Air made into her. She couldn't believe this was happening to them.

The tentacle in Nature's mouth withdrew to let her catch her breath. As it left, Nature said tearfully, "N-N-No… Please, stop… T-This isn't natural! W-Why are you making us do this?!"

Baron Nashor, meanwhile, kept a few of his many eyes on the green-haired and silver-haired girls in its grip. Making them fuck each other was very amusing to the beast, but it had another purpose: it was an experiment, of sorts, to see if it could make them breed Void creatures with mixed powers by impregnating each other. If successful, it would allow for Void creatures of incredible power.

But in the meantime, it wished to break its new consorts so they would assume their new role. Its tentacles moved them so they were face to face, and Air needed little prompting before she started kissing Nature, deeply. As she engulfed the green-haired girl's mouth, Air's hands went to work on Nature's exposed breasts, pinching her nipples and giving them playful squeezes. Nature whimpered as Air molested her, which only made her insides tighten around Air's cock.

The tentacles jabbing into Air released another bout of fluids into her, making her yelp in both pain and ecstasy as she broke off from kissing Nature. And as she yelped, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, Nature's shrieks grew louder and more rapid as she felt Air's cock beginning to expand inside her. Within moments she could see a bulge where the cock was penetrating her, stretching her vaginal canal painfully.

"P-P-PLEASE, STOP! IT HURTS! IT HUUURRRTTTSSS! I'M GONNA BREAK!"

Watching Nature squirm as she screamed, Air said, "Oh, loosen up a little, Nature. You might as well enjoy this. But seriously – AH! – this is SO GOOD! I-I f-feel like I'm g-gonna pop any second now!"

"NONOONOOO! PLEASE, DON'T! NOT INSIDE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU CAN'T! NONOO–AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that moment, Air's cock grew to such a size that it simply burst through into Nature's womb. Upon doing so, the tentacles that were already in Nature's snatch slithered and coiled themselves around the futa cock, and gave it a hard squeeze, sending Air over the edge.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMIIIINNNNGGGG!" Air cried out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nature wailed in horror as Air's dick began to fill her with thick ropes of cum, pushing the green-haired girl to her own shameful orgasm. Her protests came as a blubbering mess as she felt the fluids leak out and stain the insides of her legs.

This was promptly followed up as Baron Nashor's tentacles released their own loads, coating and filling the two girls in its own Void-based cum.

…

Ice winced to a hard thrust from the tentacle invading her womb, but she was determined not to cry out. So far, she wasn't being given much attention by Baron Nashor, and she hoped to keep it that way by not responding to its molestation.

But as she focused on maintaining her composure, she didn't notice as a large snake-like head moved over her. Its fangs were dripping with acid, and soon it was dropping down on Ice. As the first drops hit her mantle, Ice looked up with dread to see the snake head opening its maw, as if to devour her.

"What in the– MMPH!"

Before she could finish, Ice yelped in shock as the snake head lunged down and, rather than bite her, engulfed her from the waist up. Her whole upper body was now swallowed up by the head, with her legs kicking as best they could while gripped by more tentacles.

"L-Let go! Let me out of here! Let me– NNGH!"

Ice's protests were cut short as the Void-based flesh surrounding her compressed. The walls then began to release more acid, which quickly coated her body. Terror gripped her as she feared she was about to be digested. A sizzling sound filled her ears, but her flesh did not burn. Instead, her icy garb was beginning to melt, as if exposed to a hot flame. Multiple cracking noises soon accompanied the sizzling sound; her outfit was breaking apart from the pressure of the walls.

Ice winced loudly as the top half of her wardrobe shattered and melted, leaving her to be covered in the slimy acid. Her normally-cold body then began to heat up rapidly as the substance soaked into her skin. Her face flushed quickly, but she bit her lip to avoid crying out.

 _I can't let it get to me. I can't let this thing win!_

But just as Ice thought this, she felt something new rubbing against her. The walls of flesh around her began to protrude millions of small flagella that began to stroke her body. Two more tiny snake heads emerged from the multitude of feelers and bit down on her steadily stiffening nipples. This caught Ice by complete surprise, and she could not stop herself from releasing a stifled cry of pain, yet she barely managed to keep her mouth shut.

 _Don't scream…_

For what felt like hours the flagella and tentacles worked away at her body, stroking her as the walls of flesh expanded and compressed around her. She found herself constantly short of breath as gasses filled the fleshy chamber, addling her mind. Beneath her, the tentacles began to push Ice further up into the swallowing maw, which undulated as it worked to force her deeper and deeper down its throat. As it moved her up inside, more of her dress melted away until small tatters of it began to fall to the ground below.

 _Don't scream…_

Ice began to shed tears of dismay, which quickly froze to her cold face as she was forced further into the walls of vibrating flesh. The touch of the flagella was making it impossible for her to hide her arousal, but she was desperate not to show any sign of weakness.

 _Don't scream…!_

But soon, Ice couldn't take anymore, and moaned loudly as she could as she shook in orgasm. At the same moment, the walls released another spray of fluids to cover her body, these ones instantly making her nerves nearly ten times more sensitive. She nearly fainted as she climaxed a second time barely a second later.

 _Oh gods…_

And as she was sent into a huge chain of orgasms, she sobbed as the tentacle in her womb began to release its seed.

…

Compared to her counterparts, Mystic was having the time of her life. The pink-haired girl's wings flittered excitedly with each thrust the tentacles made into her, for she knew Baron Nashor would surely have more in store for her and the others.

Much like Fire, Mystic's breasts had been enlarged to a comical size. Unlike her hotheaded counterpart, who was still being "assisted" by Water, two tentacles ending in suction cups were seeing to the pinkette's breasts, continuously draining them of milk. Down below, her pussy and ass were being fucked by two tentacles apiece, each one alternating its thrusts in and out of her. The only part of her that wasn't being fucked was her mouth, from which Mystic released a tirade of hysterical laughs and joyful moans.

In short, she was straight-up loving her treatment.

"Oh yeesh! Oh, that's good! Oh, yeeeaaahhh! More! MOOORRREEE!"

As if obliging to her desire, two more tentacles crept up and squeezed their way into Mystic's already-stretched pussy. Her insides bulged obscenely, and for a moment she felt like she was going to be ripped apart, interrupting her moans with a cry of pain. But as quickly as the pain came, overwhelming pleasure replaced it.

"AHH! AAHHHH! OMIGODDIES! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mystic's eyes nearly rolled back into her skull as she started screaming hysterically, her tongue lolling out in a poster image of insanity. The tentacles responded by tugging on her teats, making Mystic wriggle about in their grip.

Mystic honestly didn't care that Baron Nashor was essentially preparing them to be baby factories, or that she and her counterparts would be trapped for the rest of their lives. She could see her counterparts screaming or crying out in protest, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Some tiny corner of her mind told her she should be resisting, but with each twinge of pleasure that coursed through her, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

As her vision spun, she caught a short glimpse of Lulu, who was still trapped in her cage, gazing at her like a whimpering puppy.

"M-Miss Pink Lux, you need to fight it!" Lulu called out in dismay. "Those worms aren't good for you!"

"B-But they feel scho gooooood! AH! Oh, right THERE! EEEEHEEHEE!"

"Don't fall for it, Miss Pink! The monster will eat the whole world if you give in!"

Lulu's pleas fell upon deaf ears as Mystic continued to scream in ecstasy. The Fae Sorceress could only watch in muted horror as the pink-haired girl's navel bulged and distended from each thrust made by the tentacles invading her womb. Her breasts dripped with so much milk that the tentacles could not intake all of it, causing small white streams to drip down all over Mystic's inflated tits.

Then, Mystic's cries suddenly raised an octave as the tentacles plunging into her ass went deeper and deeper through her digestive tract. A visible bulge followed her intestines as the tentacles slithered toward her stomach. Evidently, Mystic was being driven crazy by it. Her cries had devolved into a series of unintelligible yelps and screams. Her eyes were filled with tears from a mixture of joy and confusion.

She was overflowing with pleasure, but for some reason she couldn't cum. She wanted her release so badly, but it just didn't come. She couldn't understand why, and it was driving her mad.

The tentacles soon reached into her stomach, curling a bit inside before moving toward her esophagus. As they moved up, the tentacles in her womb sped up rapidly, clearly moving toward a climax of their own.

"OHYEAHOHYEAHOHYEAH! HARDER! FASTER! IGOTTACUM! AH! AHH! AHHH! AAAAA-MMMMMMMNNMM!"

As Mystic released her cry of orgasm, the two tentacles that had been curling their way through her finally reached her lips and surged out in a grotesque display. Her juices spilled out of her over-filled snatch and her breasts released so much milk that the sucker tentacles were forced to release their grip. Her breast milk sprayed everywhere, drenching her as more tentacles—including the ones coming out of her mouth—released spurts of cum all over her body, coating her in a white sheen.

Lulu watched from her cage with tears in her eyes as Baron Nashor's tentacles began filling Mystic with their cum.

…

Storm gasped and choked as she was suspended upside-down, her legs pulled each in a painful direction as a particularly thick tentacle was hammering at her cervix. Her left breast hung out of her shredded dress, and jiggled enticingly as the tentacle thrust away at her. Soon enough her tit was grasped by another tentacle that coiled around it, and Storm winced as it squeezed her breast tightly.

With another hard thrust, Storm released a muted cry as her cervix was breached, allowing the thick tentacle into her womb.

 _Gods… Oh gods… Why is this happening to us? This is just too cruel…_

Broken and helpless, Storm was reduced to silent whimpers as the tentacle hammered away at the roof of her uterus. Each thrust stretched her belly obscenely and looked as if it were going to punch through her body and tear her open. But the Void monster's power seemed to prevent such a thing from happening, no matter how hard it thrust into her. The pain was so excruciating for Storm that she couldn't even scream.

"S-S-Stop… P-Please–NGGHH! S-Stop it…! Y-You're– Ah! You're g-gonna break me in two…! Please! No–No more…!"

Storm's cries were ignored as Baron Nashor's thrusts only grew stronger and stronger, and each time Storm was sure the tentacle was going to rip through her guts and kill her. A small part of her realized that Baron Nashor wanted her to think that way, but it did little to assuage her horror.

And then, suddenly, the thrusts stopped.

 _W-What…?_

Storm gasped for breath as the tentacle within her sat still within her womb. She thought it was going to cum inside her, but for a short moment, nothing happened.

Then the tentacle moved again, slowly pushing into her body. Storm shut her eyes in dread and pain as the tentacle pushed increasingly more of itself into her, and she feared it was going to rip her open. But after a few seconds passed and more of the tentacle continued to push into her, she did not feel any of it any deeper inside her, nor was it breaking out of her insides.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and then they shot wide with horror as she saw what was happening.

 _Oh gods, please NO!_

The tentacle was indeed putting more of itself into her womb with each second, but said tentacle had coiled around itself within her, as though winding up a ball of yarn. The realization of what it was doing hit Storm hard, and she shook her head in panic as more tentacle filled her.

"No! NO! Please, nonononononononononononononononononononoNONONONONO!"

With each second that the tentacle coiled into its ball, the bulge in Storm's stomach grew larger and larger. Within moments, her belly had expanded to where it looked like she was six-months pregnant. Seconds later, she looked nine-months. But it didn't stop there. Her gut continued to expand as more tentacle was crammed into her uterus. And as it coiled inside of her, it would pinch at the walls of her womb as it twisted and turned, rubbing her insides tirelessly as they forced her closer and closer to her undesired climax.

As her gut went past the nine-months pregnant size, Storm finally began to scream. She knew she was going to burst. She didn't want to die, but with how her insides continued to grow she couldn't see any other way this was going to end.

Unbeknownst to her, she was in no real danger of rupturing. Baron Nashor had seen to that through its various injections, and was simply testing the limits of her womb. It wished to ensure that its new breeding girls could hold as many Void-based young as possible per litter, and this was a test to see how well it could alter their bodies for the task. So far, the results were promising.

Then, for a brief instant, the tentacle stopped with its insertion. This was no comfort to Storm; already enough had been squeezed into her to look like she was carrying quadruplets!

And then it came. The tentacle, its head in the center of the ball, released its seed from its sides. Her womb, which was already crammed far beyond its normal capacity, inflated further as Void-based cum flooded into her.

It was too much for Storm to take. She couldn't even scream as she climaxed in pain.

…

 _Oh gods…_

Light watched in horror as Storm had been driven to her obscene release, her belly wriggling as it was inflated even further. The platinum blonde maiden forced herself to turn away from her neon counterpart, but no matter where she looked she was met by the sight of her other selves being mercilessly raped by Baron Nashor. She wished her tears could blind her to their plight, but they flowed too rapidly for any such comfort.

"This is too cruel…" Light whispered, wincing as her breasts were squeezed again by tentacles that coiled around them.

"And why do you say that?" said a familiar voice.

Light turned to see Dark smiling as she was raised up to the blonde, her pussy and ass each accommodating a tentacle, and her breasts coiled in a figure-eight by a single tentacle. Unlike everyone else, excluding Mystic, Dark seemed to be enjoying being fucked by a tentacle monster. But unlike Mystic, Dark was also sporting a thick veiny cock from where her clitoris should have been, and it dripped with precum as a thin tendril stroked it.

As Light stared terrified at her cock, Dark said, "Ever since we arrived here, we've been given nothing but unbelievable pleasures. Why would you call that a bad thing?"

"Th-This is wrong!" Light answered. "It's just using us to destroy our world! W-We can't let it win!"

"And how do you plan to stop it? Empty threats? Appealing to its heart? I doubt this thing even has one."

"But I… We can't just give in!"

Dark merely smirked as she was moved before Light, the tendril aiming her cock at Light's pussy as the blonde's invader removed itself. Her pussy was already dripping from a load of Void cum that had been pumped into her.

"I think you should do something more productive!"

With her last word, Dark thrust her cock into Light as the blonde screamed. Despite already having been raped to climax moments earlier, Dark's size still shocked Light. The head of the purple-head's cock easily reached into the platinum-blonde's womb, her cervix offering no resistance after its previous abuse.

"Oh! Oh yes! OH YES! OH YEAAAHHH!" Dark moaned gleefully as she thrust fast and hard into Light.

"No! NO! STOP! Please, DON'T! AAAHHH! NOOOOOO!" Light screamed in protest, struggling frantically to try and free her arms so she could push Dark away.

But Baron Nashor's tentacles would not release their hold on the two polar-opposite maidens. Instead, it only allowed Dark to use her arms to pull Light into each of her thrusts, pinning Light's arms over her head. Their breasts undulated within the grip of their respective tentacle gropers, which squeezed and tugged away without hesitation.

As Light cried out, Dark leaned forward and planted her hands onto Light's breasts, pinching her nipples as she said, "You know, I've been wanting to do this for a loooong time. I should really thank Malzahar for setting all this up. I'd never have gotten the chance to–NNGH!–'take myself' with just our own power."

"T-T-This is wrong! Y-You have t-to stop this! P-Please, stop! EEK!"

Dark interrupted Light's pleas by pulling on the blonde's nipples, stretching her tits to their fullest for several seconds before releasing them, causing them to bounce wildly back into place. Dark then leaned in so she was face-to-face with Light, before planting a deep, wet kiss to Light's lips. Light was so stunned that she couldn't even resist as Dark's tongue tangled with her own, her gaze wavering as Dark devoured away at her mouth. A moment later, Light made a muffled yip as Dark playfully bit her lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to hurt. She then finally released her grip on Light's lips, leaving a brief trail of saliva between their tongues.

"Don't fight it," said Dark. "Just enjoy it. Trust me, it's for the best."

Light couldn't say anything to this, choking on her own breath and tears as she wept. But then her voice returned with a shriek as Dark resumed her thrusting with a powerful blow, hitting the roof of Light's womb with her cock.

"NO! NOOO! STOPITPLEASE! STOOOOP!" screamed Light.

"Will you give it a rest?!" Dark said in irritation. "You don't know it, but this'll be good for us all!"

Light's protests continued in earnest as Dark continued fucking her, all while Baron Nashor's tentacles continued to thrust into Dark's orifices and a new tentacle found its way into Light's ass. The anal insertion was unexpected, as Light choked briefly before releasing another cry of shame. But even that cry was quickly silenced as Dark again claimed her lips.

As the two kissed deeply, Light found her mind beginning to slip, and soon found herself reciprocating Dark's kiss. The two moaned into each other's mouths as Dark's thrusts quickened. Light suddenly realized her arms were free from Baron Nashor's grip, but instead of trying to push Dark away, she ended up wrapping them around her purple-haired self in a desperate embrace.

She couldn't resist it any longer. Releasing herself from the kiss, Light screamed, "M-More! Please, MORE!"

But then, abruptly, Dark stopped her thrusts, as did Baron Nashor. Light gasped for breath as Dark said, "Hmm? What do you want more of?"

Despite knowing that Dark was egging her on, Light didn't care and answered, "I… I… I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MORE!"

Dark smiled evilly, and then resumed her thrusts, more powerful than ever. Light was screaming at the top of her lungs as each thrust pummeled her, driving her to new heights of pleasure. All around the two, the sounds of their counterparts' screams, cries and moans grew louder as well.

Delirious, Light shook her head from side to side and took in glimpses of her other selves. Fire and Water were still addressing Fire's non-stop flow of breast milk while being fucked by three tentacles apiece in each hole. Magma was crying out as she was spanked and whipped, her body covered in welts while she was fucked roughly. Ice was still trapped inside the snake-maw head, but she had somehow been flipped over and now only her head was outside the snake's head, moaning loudly as unseen tentacles inside the massive head raped her. Nature was screaming in non-stop terror as Air continued to fuck her from behind, the silver-haired maiden smiling playfully as she groped the green-hair's breasts. Mystic was still laughing crazily even though two tentacles had wormed their way through her body and were emerging from her mouth, her eyes rolled practically into her skull. And Storm was begging for mercy as her belly was inflated to the point that it looked like she was carrying octuplets!

A hand took Light's cheek and turned her back to look at Dark as the purple-hair said, "You see? It's better this way. Now… what do you want next?"

For Light, the answer was clear.

"I… I w-want you t-t-to cum…"

"Hmm? Say it louder." Dark smirked as Light took a deep breath.

"I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME!"

Dark grinned and then, with one last powerful thrust, cried out as she began to spurt an enormous load of cum into Light's vulnerable womb. Light shrieked in ecstasy as Dark's release sent her over the edge, and her body shook in orgasm.

And at that moment, Baron Nashor's tentacles, which were nested in the wombs of all ten maidens, released another load of Void-based cum.

…

Malzahar had returned to watch just as Baron Nashor released its second load into all ten Lux aspects, and the sounds of the screams and moans filled the cavern. Though he was not interested in the pleasures of the flesh, he found a deep satisfaction in watching Lux being so thoroughly raped. In the past, the Elementalist had caused considerable trouble for him and his Void Cult, and now she was paying the price for her interference.

With a smile, Malzahar turned upon hearing the rattling of metal to face Lulu as she shook at the bars of her cage.

"Enjoying the view, Fae Sorceress?" Malzahar taunted. "My Lord Baron Nashor is quite enjoying his new consorts."

"You won't win, Spooky Void Man!" said Lulu.

"I have already won. I foresaw this victory long before that girl even set foot in Summoner's Rift. Her forms will breed an army for the Void, one that will destroy this world with ease. Of course, she will not be the only one; many other powerful women live upon world, and they too will be made to breed for my Lord. Perhaps you would like to join her?"

After a dark chuckle, Malzahar looked back at the Lux's. But then he immediately stopped laughing as he saw the girls had begun to glow, each a different light. The glow of each grew brighter as they neared their next climax, and each girl's cries and moans grew louder.

Then he heard Lulu gasp with delight, and swiftly turned to her as he demanded, "What trickery is this, Yordle?"

"Oh, it's no trick," said Lulu, suddenly joyful once again. "Miss Lux is just having so much Sexy Time that she's filled to the brim with Mana! Oh, and that icky worm's sticky juice."

"What?!"

Gazing back at the scene, Malzahar suddenly realized, too late, what was happening. Each Lux copy was being filled with Mana because of Baron Nashor's rape. Normally, this could only go so far for a single person, but since she had been split into ten, the Mana she was receiving was multiplied tenfold. It was an insane amount of magical energy!

Then he heard one of the Lux copies laughing. He looked over to face Light and Dark as the latter continued to fuck her counterpart vigorously.

"See?" Dark said to Light. "I t-told you this was for the best!"

"Oh-Oh-OH!" Light screamed. "IT'S SO GOOOOOOOOD! MORE! MOOOORE!"

Nearby, the other Lux copies also began to cry out in ecstasy as their bodies overflowed with Mana. The energies began to coalesce and intertwine, forming a rainbow light in the middle of the chamber. Baron Nashor was gazing upon this light, knowing it was a threat, but it could not stop its ministrations on the girls. The power was causing the beast to lose control!

Malzahar was dumbstruck. How had he not foreseen this?! He had never seen such unbridled magical power before!

But then a new vision came before him.

"It cannot be…!"

Knowing what was going to happen next, Lulu said, "Yep! Time for your big ugly wormie to go bye-bye!"

Then, as if on cue, the Lux copies all cried out as they climaxed in unison. Light quickly swallowed their bodies, which dematerialized and began to converge in the middle of the chamber. Baron Nashor screeched as the infinite colors blinded it, and even Malzahar had to shield his eyes. Magic swirled and collected as Baron Nashor's tentacles began to disintegrate, unable to withstand the raw power before it.

The flash of light soon dimmed, and Malzahar looked back at the source. His eyes widened in dismay.

"Impossible…"

Lux was floating in the middle of the room, completely naked, her skin a constantly-shifting rainbow of colors. Her hair stretched out around her as small spheres of fire, water, wind, earth, electricity, ice, magma, Mana, light, and darkness surrounded her in concert. Her eyes were completely white and surged with power.

Lux turned toward Baron Nashor, and the Void worm recoiled in horror before her.

In an otherworldly chorus, Lux said, "Face oblivion, Voidworm!"

She raised a hand to Baron Nashor, and the worm screeched as she released a massive flow of magical energy at it. Baron Nashor writhed in agony as its body began to crumble, its roar echoing through the caverns as Malzahar watched in disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Prophet screamed as Baron Nashor was destroyed.

Even before the last of Baron Nashor's body had turned to dust, Malzahar furiously released a blast of Void energies from his eyes at Lux, intending to obliterate her. But his attack fizzled out in the face of Lux's power, failing to even touch her.

His attack did not go unnoticed. Lux spun around in the air and glared at Malzahar, who now broke into a cold sweat.

"Join your master in extinction, Prophet!"

Lux swung her hand at Malzahar and sent a ball of rainbow light at him. Malzahar howled in agony as the light consumed him, his body seemingly turning to dust in an instant.

For a moment, everything was silent in the cavern. Lulu watched in amazement as Lux gently floated back to the ground as the energies surrounding her body began to fade and disperse. Seconds later, Lux's body changed back to its normal Light form, still unclothed, and an overwhelming sense of fatigue washed over her.

She lost consciousness even before she fell to the ground.

…

"Miss Lux? Miss Lux, are you okay?" asked a childish voice.

Lux could barely move her eyes as she stirred. She could barely move anything. Her body seemed to want to shut down.

But then she felt a familiar tiny staff prod at her face, poking her several times. It soon became too much to ignore.

Lux groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. The first thing her blurry vision saw was a familiar purple-haired Yordle and a small Faerie next to her. Lulu was overjoyed to see Lux awaken.

"Uhh, hi Lulu…" Lux moaned in exhaustion.

"Miss Lux, you did it!" Lulu chirped excitedly. "You beat the icky Void worm! You beat him!"

"I-I did?" Lux was left completely baffled. "W-Wait… I remember… So much magic…"

"Uh-huh! You had so much Sexy Time all at once that you were–"

"Wait, what?!" Lux interrupted, suddenly remembering everything that had happened. And as she did, she bolted upright, and her face turned crimson.

 _Oh gods… I… I can't even… Ohhhhh…_

Lux curled herself up and wrapped her arms around her legs in shame. She didn't even care that she was still nude, and didn't even listen to Lulu ranting on over her 'victory'; the whole ordeal had been far too mortifying.

But then, as Lulu continued to excitedly ramble on with her praise, Lux abruptly grabbed the Yordle's shoulder and said, "Lulu, please. I just want to go home now."

"Huh? Oh, right! You must be tired after all that fun!"

"Fun? That wasn't fun! That was– Oh, forget it…! Where's my wand?"

Lulu pointed to Lux's wand, which sat on the ground next to them. Gingerly, the Elementalist scooped it up and got to her feet, her legs wobbly and her insides feeling miserable. Her legs were drenched, and she felt sticky all over.

She wanted nothing else but to go home at that point.

Summoning her power, Lux waved her wand, and to her relief a glowing portal appeared before her.

"Oh, thank the light…!" said Lux. "I can finally get out of this horrible place."

"Horrible? But it's so nice out here," said Lulu.

"Look, Lulu, I've been through a lot today. I just want to get home, have a nice hot bath, and then I want to sleep in for about a week."

"Oh. That doesn't sound very fun. Oh well, see you later then. Pix and I still need to find Vei-Vei!"

As Lulu said this, the two heard a familiar chattering sound, and turned to see a certain blue squirrel jumping up and down excitedly before a large Nexus crystal. Unbeknownst to the squirrel Veigar, Lux could clearly tell the crystal was damaged beyond use.

"Oh, there he is!" said Lulu. "Vei-Vei, come he– URK!"

Grabbing Lulu roughly by the collar, Lux said, "Oh no, you've done enough damage for now!" Mid-sentence, Lux's body shifted to her Fire form as she said, "And for all I care, Veigar can stay like that for now!"

"But I–"

"And another thing, everything I've been through over the past day has been partially your fault, so you're coming with me!"

"B-But–"

"And let's get one more thing clear…" Lux again shifted forms, this time into her Magma form as she said, "If you EVER speak of any of this, I'll have you boiled, frozen, zapped, and whatever else unpleasant I can think of! Got it?!"

Lulu could only nod silently to this threat.

Then, without another word, Lux shifted back into her Light form and dragged a despondent Lulu through the portal, with Pix flying through after them. Shortly afterward, the portal closed as the squirrel Veigar jumped up on the crystal, and appeared to hug it affectionately.

* * *

So, was that worth the wait? I sure hope so.

The story isn't quite finished yet, though! I've got one more chapter to write as an epilogue. I hope to have it done by Christmas.

And as for Bathhouse of Legends, I know I've dropped the ball on that one for a while, but I hope to write in it again sometime soon. That is, if I don't get distracted with my planned second-playthrough of BotW (this time will be on Master Mode).

Please leave reviews!


	12. An Erotic End

And here's the last of it! Right on my 30th birthday!

I hope you'll enjoy this last segment of Elementalist Lux's erotic adventure. This last chapter is somewhat low on content, primarily with breast expansion and lactation, but I hope you'll get a good laugh out of it either way.

 _(I might've written this a little hastily, so if you think I should extend it, let me know. No actual lolicon, though.)_

Enjoy! And please leave me some reviews as a birthday present. That'd be great.

* * *

 **#12: An Erotic End – Elementalist Lux, Lulu, Zoe**

The Elemental Conflux sat just outside Demacia's northern border, a tall white crystalline spire with several crystals floating around it to signify its magical nature. Luxanna Crownguard had been given the palace once it was discovered she was a mage, having exposed herself during a dire battle with Noxus and saving her country from what could have been a devastating defeat. King Jarvan III had rewarded her self-sacrifice with the Conflux as both a means of keeping her near Demacia, but also a means of appeasing certain mage-hating nobles who demanded that Lux be exiled or executed. She had accepted the Conflux, and within it her powers had flourished.

That was years ago, though. And now, through the halls of the Conflux, a young girl's voice was humming an old Targonian tune. The song echoed through the halls, the walls which had been vandalized with childish drawings. Leftover food and a few broken dishes littered the floor, and a hole had been blown in the bedroom wall.

As she wolfed down another Honeyfruit and made a loud burp, Zoe smiled at the mess she had made in Lux's home. She had always disliked the Demacian mage since, in Zoe's mind, she was an enemy who threatened Zoe's chances with a certain explorer from Piltover. Vandalizing Lux's home left Zoe in a very cheerful mood as she bounced a magical ball off the walls, creating small blast marks with each impact.

But then, Zoe stopped as she heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. She briefly blew a bubble that popped as she turned toward the sound, spotting a blue magical gate open in the courtyard below. Seconds later, the object of her envy stepped out of the glowing blue gate, dressed in white finery and with a familiar purple-haired Yordle in tow.

"Ahh, finally! I can't wait to get into a nice hot– WHAT THE?!"

Lux had evidently noticed the job Zoe had done with the statue of some Demacian hero the Targonian child had messed with. The face on the statue was now showing a crude drawing of Zoe's face with her tongue sticking out, though it was drawn so badly it didn't look at all like Zoe.

The sight made Lux furious. Grabbing Lulu by the wrist, she stormed into her home as her magic gathered. She expected she was going to end up blowing several holes in her walls once she found the culprit, and had a hunch she knew who was responsible.

The doors to her home were flung open and Lux seethed as she saw the mess that had been made. Vases had been smashed, carpets ruined, the walls were covered in blast marks, and there were apple cores everywhere. Lux was left livid at the sight.

Then, as Lux was about to set off in search of her intruder, a small portal shot open before her and Zoe jumped out, her long ponytail swatting Lux's face before the girl landed neatly in front of Lux.

"Hi, blondie!" said Zoe. "Didn't think you'd be back so fast."

"Zoe…" Lux said menacingly. "Why am I not surprised that this is your doing? And what do you mean you didn't expect me back so fast?!"

"Well, after I dropped you off in that Rift place, I thought you'd be getting humped for a lot longer."

"WHAT?! You're the one who dropped me in – Wait, YOU SAW IT ALL?!"

"Oh yeah. Wasn't really what I expected to happen, but it was so funny watching them make a mess of you. 'Oh, it's so goooood! I want moooore!' You're a real bimbo, you know that, blondie?"

Lux's face turned crimson to this, both from embarrassment and sheer anger at the revelation that Zoe was the cause of her whole ordeal. She was almost shaking with rage at the Aspect of Twilight.

"You've got a real nice house," Zoe continued, not even noticing Lux's anger. "Needs more color, though. Could use more stars on the walls."

"You're gonna be a permanent stain on the wall when I'm through with you, ZOE!"

Zoe laughed playfully as Lux threw a Lucent Singularity at her, opening a portal in the floor and jumping into it to avoid the blast. Emerging from a portal in the ceiling, Zoe blew a raspberry at Lux before sending a magical ball of starlight at the Elementalist, who blocked the attack with a barrier as Zoe re-entered her second portal. She then popped out of a third one, giving herself a smack on her butt-cheek to further provoke Lux, who furiously transformed into her Fire form and lobbed several fireballs at the Aspect, all of them missing as Zoe continued to use her portals to dodge Lux's attacks.

Emerging from another portal and standing with one leg on a railing on the second floor, Zoe said, "Hey flame-for-brains! Which one did you like more: the Brambleback or the Krug? I honestly liked watching you with the Krug more. 'Oh, uhh, stop pulling on my tiiiiits! Nooo, not my aaaaassssssssss!' Heehee!"

"ShutupshutupSHUTUP!"

Lux shifted into her Storm form now as she tried to blast Zoe with lightning bolts, but again Zoe kept dodging the attacks. And with each miss, Lux only contributed to further damage to her home. Even with her Storm form's speed, Zoe kept throwing her off balance.

"And that Dragon woman? Loved watching that boob-magnet thing! 'Oh, Cherche, let me cuuuuuuum!' I wonder what Ezreal would say if he heard about that?"

Lux could only scream in fury as she dived again at Zoe, missing as the childish Aspect escaped through another portal.

As Zoe emerged from another portal, she said, "And seriously, you and those Minions? You are SUCH a slut, Lux!"

"THAT'S IT!" Lux shouted as dark magic surrounded her, and she transformed into her Dark form.

As her dark power surged, Zoe suddenly stopped laughing. A wave of darkness flooded the Elemental Conflux, blocking out all light and leaving Zoe unable to see. The sudden loss of vision made Zoe lose her balance, and she fell backwards onto the floor with a small 'Oof!'

Zoe never liked admitting it, but she wasn't too fond of dark places. She could handle nighttime and things like that, but this was something else entirely. She was in complete darkness, and couldn't even see her own nose. She tried to create some light with her stardust, but nothing happened. It was as though she was blind.

"H-Hey, L-Lux? I-I was j-just kidding, alright? Turn the lights back on already…!"

Lux's only reply was to give a sinister laugh. Despite the lack of light, her Dark form let her see Zoe clear as crystal. Oh, how she planned to make the Aspect suffer for her antics…

Zoe let out a shriek as she was struck by a Dark Binding from Lux, which pinned her to a wall. The girl frantically tried to squirm free, but found herself completely immobilized.

The darkness began to recede, and Zoe watched with fear as Lux strode toward her, shifting back to her Light form to flash a blinding light in Zoe's eyes, stunning her.

"Ah! H-Hey, watch the eyes, blondie!" Zoe hissed.

"Finally got you, you little brat," Lux said in a sweet-but-sinister tone. "You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the moment we met. And now I'm going to pay you back for everything I've been through in the last–"

" _Enormibus!_ "

Lux yelped in shock as Lulu's spell hit her in the back, sending tingles through her body. In her frantic pursuit of Zoe, she had completely forgotten about the Yordle. It didn't take Lux long to know what Lulu had planned, as she began to feel an intense heat growing in her chest.

Turning her head toward the Yordle, Lux hissed, "Oh, f-for light's sake… AGAIN?!"

Lulu could only give Lux a big smile as the Elementalist's breasts began to swell. Unlike with the Honeyfruits or Baron Nashor, however, this growth was far more rapid. It barely took five seconds before Lux's breasts reached the size of her head, and another five until her breasts began to create tears in her dress from their sheer size. Across from Lux, Zoe snickered loudly at the comical sight as Lux's spell broke around her, freeing the Aspect from captivity.

As Lux glared daggers at Zoe, the cosmic girl flicked a small ball of stardust at her and said "Boop~". As it struck her, Lux's dress practically exploded, shredding from the waist up and causing Lux to shriek in embarrassment as she fell backwards onto her rump. The scene caused Zoe to keel over in hysterics, while Lux's cheeks turned a bright red as she tried to keep her still-growing breasts from crushing her. Within a few seconds, her breasts stopped their growth, but were now each as big as Lulu's entire body, and Lux could feel them filling up with milk.

 _Figures she'd also include the milk…_

Amid her laughter, Zoe said to Lux, "Let's see if Ezreal likes you now, ya dumb cow!"

Lulu stopped laughing for a moment and said, "Hey, that's mean!"

"So? She's my rival for Ezreal's love! And she's dumb too for letting those monsters bone her."

"But Lux saved us from the big yucky worm monster."

"So? I could've beat that thing in my sleep, and without getting screwed."

"But she helped the Poro King too!"

"Yeah, well, she still deserved this!"

Zoe turned back to look at Lux for a moment, and then started laughing again upon seeing Lux's breasts leaking copious amounts of milk. Lux was practically shaking from a combination of ire and pleasure, as her breasts were now extremely sensitive.

"See? She's even milking like a cow!" Zoe said to Lulu.

"She is? Oh, splendid! I did need more milk for my tea!"

"S-Seriously? You drink TEA? That's so lame!"

"I-It is not! Pix and I love tea time!"

"That sounds sooo boriiing. Oh, unless you've got cookies! I love cookies!"

"Oh, of course I do. Did you want milk with them?"

"Duh! Can't have cookies without a glass of milk!"

"You want your milk so badly?!" said Lux, breaking up the conversation.

Zoe and Lulu then turned and, before they could react, saw Lux's enormous boobs poised over their heads, the Elementalist struggling to hold them up while standing before them.

"Then HERE!" Lux finished as she released her hold on her tits.

Both pranksters yelped as Lux's mammaries came down on them, pinning them to the floor on their backs under their enormous weight. Lux sighed in relief as she lay down on top of her breasts, using her arms to position them so they would keep Zoe and Lulu trapped beneath them. The two tried to squirm out from under her massive melons, but it was no use.

Lux couldn't help but chuckle at the ironic situation. Granted, she was still blushing hotly at her embarrassing situation, but being able to punish the two pranksters was extremely satisfying.

"Not so funny now, is it Zoe?" said Lux.

"G-G-Get off me, you stupid cow!" Zoe snapped.

"Oh, and for your information, Ezreal LOVES big breasts."

"W-What?! That's not fair! I want big boobs too!"

Lux snickered at Zoe as the girl ranted on, reminded a bit of herself when she was younger. She put a little more pressure on her left breast, putting more weight on Zoe, who continued to squirm beneath her as Lux giggled. The vibrations from Zoe's and Lulu's struggles felt good to Lux, making her breasts jiggle pleasantly.

After a few more seconds of Lux laughing at her, Zoe growled and said, "You think it's funny, blondie?!"

Then, with another loud growl, Zoe chomped down on Lux's nipple, which still dripped with milk. Lux yelped in pain from being bitten, though to her surprise the girl hadn't bitten down too hard. In fact, she was now beginning to suck on Lux's nipple. _Hard_.

"H-HEY! You little– Not so hard! AAHN!"

Lux moaned as Zoe began to suckle her teat. She knew she should've wanted Zoe to stop, but she couldn't deny how good it felt. Then, she gasped loudly as Lulu joined in with her other nipple, sucking her milk like a baby.

"A-Aah, y-you too, Lulu? Oh… Oh, whatever…"

Lux then pushed her breasts to try and get the two pranksters to suckle her more. The two quickly got the message, and soon Lux was left moaning loudly in pleasure as she moved her hand to finger herself.

 _I think I could get used to this…_

Briefly releasing her mouth's hold on her nipple, Zoe said, "You're such a bimbo, Lux."

"Shut up and drink, you little brat."

* * *

It just had to be Zoe, didn't it? That little scamp.

I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I have writing it. It's been a bit over a year since I started it, but boy am I glad to have finished it.

Now, I know what you guys are thinking next: "What about Bathhouse?" Well, I've actually been thinking to wrap up Bathhouse soon in order to make way for a new set of smutty oneshots that won't just feature League of Legends, but also the sexy ladies from Heroes of the Storm (and Blizzard's other games). It won't be soon, but it's my long-term plan. However, I have to put some RL priorities first, especially the situation between my older brother and my mom (I won't elaborate on it, so don't ask).

As always, please leave reviews! You're all a great audience!


End file.
